Sekirei: Legend of The Fearsome Four
by marcwill90
Summary: Taking the first steps into adulthood, Kyle Vale is a young man who wonders what taking full responsibility of his life will be like. Little does he know that his world will be turned upside down by breathtaking beauties who teach him how to be a man. ACTUAL CHAPTER 14 UP NOW!
1. Doing The Right Thing

_To whoever decided to read this story: Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic story. My name is marcwill90. I know, it's not a great name, so I'm thinking I'm going to change it soon. Moving on, I've noticed a lot of good stories on the great website that is and felt that it was high time to make my own story._

_However, the only problem was which series was I going to base my story off of. With careful thinking (and a lot of story reading), I've decided to make a Sekirei story. One with both old and new characters, and a (hopefully) interesting plot that will (with any success) bring some refreshing intakes into an already great story. Oh, and one last thing..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei. That honor belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin. I will, however, own the OC's that will be mentioned as this story progresses.**

**Edit: I went back and basically overhauled my story, the major changes being the OC Character and the format of the story. So, if it looks different from before, that's why. Also, I want everyone who reads this to understand that Minato and his Sekirei will still be a major part of the story. Just not until part 2, which from the 19th of March, will be really soon (hopefully a week or two max from the pre-mentioned date).  
><strong>

_With that, ladies and gentleman, I proudly present to you all..._

**Sekirei: Legend of "The Fearsome Four" **

_Now, let's get this story started..._

**Part 1: Fateful Encounters**

**Chapter 1: Doing The Right Thing**

As the young man stood on the beach in his hometown watching the sun set over the water, he found himself asking questions to which the answers always eluded him. Questions such as, "Is there more to this life that what has been shown to him?" or "What can I do to make a difference?"

That young man's name was Kyle Vale, and he was just an average 18 year old man. He lived in a relatively peaceful town called Traverse City, Michigan, in a country that was anything but peaceful: The United States of America. His height was around 5 feet, 11 inches, his body frame was above average, but not muscle bound either. A nice mix in between and just enough athleticism to get him out of tight spots.

With unruly tousled black hair and ocean blue eyes, he always thought himself to have average looks. He just recently graduated from TC Central High School, which he thought didn't come soon enough. It wasn't easy, but thanks to hard work (and having some brains), he was able to graduate in the top five in a class of well over three hundred students and managed to get accepted to Harvard University, where he was going to major in bio-engineering and minor in business.

However, because the date was June 15st, 2012, school was the last thing that was on his mind. Truthfully, the only thing that had been on his mind is finding ways to enjoy his summer...which leads to where he was at now: The beaches of Grand Traverse Bay.

He found himself coming here whenever he thought about the next big step in his life. It helped him relax and forget about his troubles, which at the moment was the thought of leaving everything he knew in order to make something of himself.

Sitting in a beach chair wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue swimming trunks with white tribal designs along with white sandals, he was thinking about the pros and cons of having to undergo such a change when his phone rang. Looking at it, he noticed that his father was calling him. Answering it, he answered, "Hello, Dad. What do you need?"

His father answered, "Kyle, it looks I'm going to be working late again tonight, so I'm afraid you'll have to walk home again tonight."

"Let me guess," Kyle asked, "Strictly confidential, right?"

"You got it, son. Although it shouldn't take you too long to walk home, considering that we live a few miles away from the beach."

"Alright, then. You know, dad, you should really try to find a way to get some time off for your birthday that's coming up soon."

His father sighed and said, "I know, but to be honest, the last thing I need to be reminded of is the fact that I'm so old. Well, I've got to get back to work. All this paperwork on my desk isn't going to get done by itself."

"Ok, then, I'll let you go. I'll see you later tonight." With that, Kyle hung up the phone.

He thought very highly of his father, who had worked extremely hard to make sure that him and his older sister could live a comfortable life, especially after their mother died when they were younger. Kyle himself didn't remember how she died, but he was told by his dad and sister that she didn't suffer in the slightest.

Normally, the death of a parent would be hard on anyone, and Kyle was no exception. Instead of dwelling on that, however, it drove him to become independent and hard-working. That was especially the case when their father took a job that required him to be overseas from the year 2000 to the year 2008, which left him and his sister to live with their grandma until they were old enough to take care of themselves. But by the year 2008, their father told them that he was going to be able to come back home and they would be able to be together again. However, not too long after he came back home did their grandma die of old age, but like his mother's death, he promised himself to continue being strong and independent.

It was because of his father that he was going to major in bio-engineering at Harvard, the same career that his father had. What kind of job his father had or what he specifically does, he never told him or his sister, always saying that it was top secret information. But it was implied that whatever he was doing, it was extremely important.

Kyle got so caught up thinking about his past that he didn't realize how late it was until he noticed the first stars in the night sky. Cursing himself for losing track of time, he folded the beach chair and situating his clothes into a comfortable position before he started to make his way to the sidewalk next to the road.

That's when he felt it: A great disturbance in the air that managed to bring a chill up his spine, which was saying something considering that he was a person that was very hard to scare. He even recognized it, though he didn't quite know how: Killing Intent.

If there was ONE thing that he didn't like about his father, it was his ability to sense things that he shouldn't be able to, like killing intent or hidden desires, an ability that (unfortunately for Kyle) he managed to inherent. He didn't necessarily blame his dad, though. After all, he had no control on what he genetically inherited from his parents.

Having sensed the killing intent in the air, it made him think of the conversation he had with two of his friends at lunchtime on the final day of high school...

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, guys, did you hear about what's been going on in Michigan lately?" asked Nolan, a rather plain guy with straight, blonde hair to Kyle and Katie, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and an average figure.<em>

_ "Are you talking about the events surrounding the person that people call, 'The Rogue Sword'?" Kyle asked him. _

_ "The one and the same," confirmed Nolan. "Apparently, the entire state is on high alert regarding 'The Rogue Sword', who's been making her way up north. From what I've heard, she cut down an entire police squad while dodging showers of bullets down in Grand Rapids." _

_ "There's no way that a person can dodge so many bullets," Katie stated . "It's just not possible."_

_ "You're right," Nolan stated. "No person can dodge so many bullets. However, police reports say that 'The Rogue Sword' could very well not be human. There was even a testimony from a surviving officer from the Grand Rapids police slaughter who managed to give a decent description of 'The Rogue Sword' shortly before he died of external injuries and shock." _

_ His interests very much piqued, Kyle gave Nolan his undivided attention as Katie (who was obviously terrified at this point) asked with a shaken voice, "What kind of description did the police officer give?"  
><em>

_ Being in full story telling mode, Nolan stood up and said, "The police officer said that it was a woman with ruffled light gray hair, pulled up in a pony tail with matching gray eyes wearing a one piece black outfit_ _with loose fitting brown belts, black stocking boots, and a gray jacket with a long Japanese sword at her side. But, that's not the worst of it. What was the worst of it was the way she would look at a victim before cutting him or her down. The way she would look at her victim and the ever slight grin on her face was described as 'nothing short of demonic, capable of terrifying any person right down to their soul'."_

_ Even Kyle was shivering at this point. If one person was capable of doing those kind of things to trained police officers, he didn't want to see what it would do to a normal person. "Wait, you said that she was making her way up north. Any idea where up north?" Kyle asked him._

_ Nolan, upon hearing Kyle asking him that, sat back down and replied, "That still remains a mystery. That's why all the major towns in the north, including this one, are on high alert. The mayor's even considered setting a curfew to be off the streets by, it's that dangerous. If I was smart, which I am, I would stay off the streets after sunset." At this point, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the start of the next class..._

* * *

><p>Kyle found himself shivering at the mere memory of that conversation. It was then that he came across a terrifying thought.<p>

_"It could very well be that this 'Rogue Sword' is in Traverse City right now, based on the killing intent I just sensed"_ he thought to himself. _"If that's the case, then someone is in danger. But, what should I do?"_

He stood in his spot on the increasingly cold sand, thinking over his options. Assuming he could even find "The Rogue Sword", what could he possibly do that an entire police squad couldn't? He didn't like just walking into danger, but he liked the idea of ignoring someone in danger even less. Knowing that he was about to defy common sense, he felt obligated to call his sister and let her know what he was up to.

After ringing a few times, he heard her answer, "Hey, Kyle. Are you coming home soon?"

"Um, not yet, Kellie" he replied. "I just remembered that I have to pick up something of mine from Nolan's house, so I won't be back for at least an hour."

"What about your master level blade lessons that you're suppose to have tonight with Sei Long in a half hour?" she asked him.

He face palmed himself upon hearing that question, completely forgetting about his lessons with his "master".

When he was around ten years old, his father (who was still overseas) and sister insisted on him learning how to defend himself and boost his somewhat low confidence level (at the time), in case of bullies and potential murderers. However, instead of learning something normal like karate or kung fu, he was taught how to wield and fight with a nodachi (a traditional Japanese two-handed sword used by samurai back in the feudal times of Japan) from his "master", Sei Long, who apparently owed their father big time from something that happened before his dad took the overseas job. What specifically, Sei Long didn't say, but regardless he was more than happy to teach Kyle everything he knew. Kyle still shivered whenever he thought about his numerous and intense training sessions that took place three times a week over the last eight years.

Kyle then realized that he could go home first and get his blade that was laying against the wall in his bedroom, so that he would have a way of defending himself. He then realized that Kellie would interrogate him to no end if he did that. Not to mention how suspicious it would look if he was walking around town with a four foot long sword by his side.

"Tell Long that I'll be a little late tonight," Kyle told his sister. "If I don't get sidetracked, I should be back in a hour."

"Is there something you're not telling me, little brother?" Kellie asked. "Are you, by any chance, meeting up with a girl tonight?"

Feeling his face getting hot, Kyle retorted, "You should know better than to ask me about something that far-fetched by now."

"I should, but I have too much fun teasing you," Kellie stated. "Anyway, make sure to be back in an hour. If you're not, Long will have to make your lesson tonight extremely hard."

"I got it, I got it!" Kyle exclaimed, not wanting to know what Long would do to make his already intense lesson harder than before. "I'll see you later, Kellie." He hung up his phone and slid it into his swimsuit pocket.

Despite her constant teasing and nagging, Kellie was extremely perceptive and able to figure out how a person was feeling only by looking at her target, which was something (according to his dad) she inherited from their mother. Personally, he felt that she developed said abilities from acting as a mother figure over the years that she watched over him. It wouldn't have surprised him if it was a combination of both.

Right as soon as he put the phone in his pocket, he sensed another surge of killing intent, this time with a hint of glee, which only meant that whoever was releasing the killing intent was getting closer to whoever the person had their sights on.

Cursing the time he already wasted, he left the beach chair behind (prioritizing the more pressing matter at hand over something as stupid as a chair) and went in search for the source of the killing intent.

Since he figured that the closer he got to the disturbing feeling, the stronger it would get. Going on that notion, he made my way through streets and back alleys, some of which he didn't think existed.

While following the killing intent, Kyle thought about what Kellie was teasing him about over the phone. He always wanted to have a girlfriend, just like any guy would. However, because of his schoolwork and sword lessons, he didn't have the time for a girlfriend. It didn't help at all that he felt shy around other girls and had absolutely no idea what to talk about with them. He was sure that he'd get one eventually, but probably not until he was done with college (which depressed him a little bit).

He put the petty matter side when he approached a dark alley and felt like the air around him was suffocating him. _"This is it,"_ he thought to myself._ "Whoever is releasing this much killing intent is somewhere around the immediate vicinity."_ In fact, he had a pretty bad feeling that it was around the corner of what he believed to be the darkest alley in town, which was another bad sign if he had ever seen one. Making sure he took a couple of very deep breaths, he counted out loud to three and whipped around the corner, facing the very dark alley that brought shivers to his very spine.

For what felt like the longest time, Kyle couldn't see anything. No trash cans, no stray animals, not one thing. It didn't help that the street lamp over the alleyway wasn't working. No sooner than he noticed that did the street lamp started working, first lighting the alleyway dark orange slowly making it's way to white. He was so concentrated on the light that it freaked him out when a person came shooting out of the alleyway, huffing and puffing like they've been running for their life. Said person obviously didn't notice him either, due to the fact that the person ran right into Kyle full force, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Before he could say anything, though, he heard a voice say, "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you standing there! I didn't mean to run into you like this. Are you ok?" Kyle was about ready to chomp this person's head off for scaring him when he looked at the person and felt the air in his lungs leaving him.

Kneeling over Kyle with a concerned look on her face was (in his opinion) the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had dark purple hair that flowed halfway down her back like a waterfall, piercing blue eyes that left Kyle feeling that they were looking straight into his soul like an art piece at an art gallery.

Her skin was lightly tanned and looked to be very smooth, almost as if her skin had the texture of expensive silk. What caught him most off guard was the way her body was sculpted, with curvacious features that rivaled even the best swimsuit models out there, and the way she was kneeling over him wearing a simple white t-shirt and tight fitting blue jeans along with running shoes (doing nothing to hide her curves), he lost my train of thought over what he was going to do next.

Kyle was brought back to Earth when the woman that he couldn't stop looking at said, "Uh, sir, are you ok?"

Trying to say something, he quickly replied, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. No harm done."

As they stood up, he found himself unable to say anything.

_"I can't believe how super gorgeous she is," _Kyle exclaimed to himself. _"I'm at a loss at what to do next. I didn't honestly think I would actually meet a girl tonight, especially considering the situation."_

Realizing how they "met", Kyle suddenly asked, "So, why were you running out of the alley like your life depended on it?"

In response, her pretty eyes grew wide and she replied, "I'm on the run from someone who's extremely dangerous. I've managed to avoid danger so far, but I don't know how long that will last."

Not taking his attention away from her, it was painfully obvious that she wasn't lying. One thing was perfectly clear: She was in danger of losing her life.

"Let's go going, then!" Kyle exclaimed. "I'll stay with you until we can come across the police."

She looked to the ground and stated, "Oh, no, you don't have to do that. Besides, you don't know me at all, and I don't want to bother you with something like this."

"You're right, I don't know you at all," Kyle stated. "However, I can't just sit by and do nothing while you're in danger. The least I can do is help you stay safe from anyone or anything that is currently threatening you. It wouldn't be right of me if I let you be in harm's way."

She looked back at me gratefully and said, "Thank you so much...um...what is your name?"

"Kyle," he stated with a smile. "What's yours?"

"Keisha," she told him with a smile of her own.

In all the excitement of their encounter, Kyle somehow manage to forget about the massive killing intent in the air until it came back in full force and then some, almost as if the person was standing next to him, preparing for the kill.

"WE'VE GOT TO MOVE, NOW!" he shouted. Not bothering with pleasantries, he took her hand and sprinted as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Once she regained herself, she was sprinting alongside him with relative ease and together they made their way to a park and didn't stop until they were smack dab in the middle of a skateboarding rink.

Confident that the two of them put considerable distance between them and danger, Kyle wheezed, "Do..you..think..we..managed..to..lose..who..ever..it..was..chasing..us?"

After looking around a bit, she replied, "I'm not entirely sure, myself."

_"She's not out of breath at all!" _Kyle said mentally. _"What is she, an Olympic athlete?"_

Finally managing to recover from their long sprint, Kyle looked around and said, "Well, whatever it was, I don't feel any danger at the moment."

No sooner had he said that, he wished he could've taken it back. Out of nowhere, the killing intent hit him with the force of a speeding semi-truck followed by a calm voice saying, "You spoke too soon, I'm afraid."

Knowing that they was going to die if they stood still, Kyle took Keisha's hand and jumped back as far as he could. No sooner than he returned to his feet, he saw the glint of sharp metal followed by the sharp slice through the wind, the tip of a weapon missing him by mere inches. Due to the surrounding street lamps inside the park, the attacker was somewhat visible to Kyle.

"You're an interesting one, young man," the attacker stated with that same unusual calm voice. "It's not everyday I come across someone who can dodge my first attack, let alone someone as normal and boring as you."

The surrounding street lamps finally turning on, slowly but surely, Kyle was able to see the attacker as clear as day. "Oh, no!" Keisha exclaimed, hiding behind Kyle. "She's found me!"

As he looked at this person from head to toe, it was clear that he was in deep trouble. It was a woman who stood as tall as him, with ruffled light gray hair tied up to a ponytail. She had matching gray eyes and smooth white skin (although not as smooth as Keisha's) and had a face of a veteran warrior.

She wore a light gray jacket over a black one piece leather top with loose fitting brown belts and black stocking boots reaching halfway up her thighs. Her scabbard was somehow strapped on her left hip while she held her sword in her right hand, pointing it in our direction. Unfortunately, Kyle recognized the sword: It was a nodachi, and it was clearly a high quality sword.

He gulped and asked, "You're her, aren't you? The one who's called 'The Rogue Sword'?"

With a slight smile on her face, the scary woman replied, "Of course. However, perhaps I should tell you the name that you should really fear. My true name's Karasuba, Sekirei #4."

_ And that concludes Part 1, Chapter I of _**_Sekirei: Legend of "The Fearsome Four"_**_. I realize that there's probably a lot of fluff, but it is necessary. Trust me on this. Anyway, please review my first fanfic story and reviews are well appreciated. Please be nice and tell me what you thought was good and what needs to be worked on. Flaming is not something I'll tolerate, considering that such reviews will not help me in the long run. Oh, and be on the lookout for Chapter 2 that I'm hoping will come out soon. With that, thank you for taking the time to read my developing story and I hope that you'll stick with it for the long run!_

**Author's note: Because I noticed a lot of things that didn't work well with what I was planning, I went back and fixed this up. I already like the changes I made, but that's just my biased opinion. Please feel free to review (Absolutely no flaming! I accept constructive criticism, but if you don't have anything good or important to talk about, then please do yourself a favor and don't bother reviewing or even reading my story, for that matter). **


	2. Worst Kind of Confrontation

_Hello again! Marcwill90 here! I thought it would be best to try and get another chapter up as soon as possible. I'm still new to this, so please bear with me. _

_First things first, though..._

_**Boba Fett: I really appreciate the review. Unfortunately, yes, Kyle Vale does seem to be spoiled. However, he'll get a nasty wake up call sometime within the next 5 chapters and he'll turn around for the better. As for the introductions, I'm merely trying different methods for introductions that I've seen in different books. I'll figure out a not-so-lame introduction method (hopefully) soon. I'm also sorry to hear that you don't like OC's, but seeing as I would likely be copying someone else's story if I just rearranged things, I figured OC's would be my best shot.**_

_**Demon Dragon 19: I see your point in the dialogue confusion. After this chapter, I'll likely change the format to make it easier. As far as the whole "Sekirei in America" bit, I promise that it will be explained. Truth be told, I've already did a similar story on my computer, but it got erased before I could publish it. So, I do have a pretty concrete foundation for almost everything.**_

_And to anyone else who may have reviewed my story but didn't get mentioned, don't worry. They are very appreciative and help me be a better writer (just as long as there's no flaming involved). Oh, and one last thing..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei...at all. Sakurako Gokurakuin does...what a lucky person. However, I do own Kyle Vale, along with others that will be mentioned later on.**

**Edit: Once again, I'm changing the story, mostly the format and the OC known as Kyle Vale. If it looks different from what you remembered, that's why.**

_Now that that's done, let's continue with the story..._

**Chapter 2: Worst Kind of Confrontation**

"Karasuba? Sekirei?" Kyle asked her. Clearly, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't suppose I blame you for being so confused," Karasuba stated. "After all, our existence is supposed to be top secret to all except those who are directly involved. Tell me, young man, you have no idea what you got yourself into, do you?"

Kyle gulped in fear. It was painfully obvious that what she was asking him was true. He wasn't about to tell her that, though.

"I know that you're trying to kill Keisha. I can tell that much just by sensing the insanely amount of killing intent you're pouring out right now," he stated.

Karasuba showed a faint smile that didn't sit very well with him and stated, "Like I've said before, you're a very interesting young man, being able to sense my killing intent like this. What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Keisha asked her with a little disgust in her voice.

"I'm curious, that's all. I said my name to you, so it's only right that he should say his name to me," she stated.

The way Karasuba spoke to them made Kyle almost regret following her killing intent all the way from the beach. He could tell that this was nothing more than an amusing game to her. Despite all common sense, he replied, "The name's Kyle, and I'm not going to let you kill Keisha!"

Keisha looked at Kyle in awe of his resolve to protect her. _"He's either really brave or extremely foolish," _she thought. _"Either way, he looks so handsome when he has that look on his face."_

In that moment, Keisha started to feel hot all over, something that went unnoticed by both Kyle and Karasuba.

Karasuba's smile grew a little bit wider as she said, "My, my, isn't this interesting. You standing up to me in an attempt to save someone else. You may have been amusing so far, but in the end you're still an inferior human, an unnecessary species that are better off dead."

She unsheathed her nodachi from the scabbard and said, "I think it's time to end the pleasantries. You get to die with her tonight."

_"I really wish I brought my own nodachi from my bedroom right about now!" _he thought to himself as he watched her close the distance between them with blinding speed. He stood his ground, planning to take as much of the blade as he could.

All of a sudden, he heard Keisha calmly say, "Psychic Barrier," which left him confused until he witnessed something that went beyond logic.

Karasuba's blade made contact with a purple shield that appeared around the two of them, trying to penetrate without success. Before she could make her next move, however, Keisha called out, "Mind Push."

Karasuba was sent flying into a skateboarding structure, smashing most of it upon impact. Kyle's jaw was hanging in shock.

_"What was that just now?" _he exclaimed mentally, clearly freaking out. _"Did Keisha just do that?"_

He looked at Keisha, whose demeanor changed entirely. Her irises were now glowing purple like a neon sign over a bar. _"What are you, Keisha?" _he asked himself in his mind.

"It looks like I won't be bored after all," Karasuba stated, who emerged from the rubble of the skateboarding structure completely unharmed.

_"Oh my god!" _thought Kyle. _"What is she made of? Lead?"_

"Telekinesis," she calmly said, and I heard something flying through the wind off in the distance.

"I must say, I'll be looking forward to fighting you," she stated with a demonic smile.

"You don't stand a chance of defeating me, Karasuba," she calmly stated. "Not while I have something worth fighting for."

"You're forgetting who you're talking to, Keisha," stated Karasuba in a way that sounded like they knew each other.

"No, I haven't," she said with a smirk of her own. "I'm talking to the company's dog."

She stuck her right arm in the air and caught what looked to be a sword. She then tossed it to Kyle, who caught it and (upon closer inspection) realized it was _his _sword.

"Kyle, do you trust me?" Keisha asked him.

"Yes, I do," he responded. "Why do you ask?"

Keisha looked Kyle straight into his eyes and said, "Mind Control."

Immediately, he felt weird. His entire body seemed to no longer be in control, yet he was still able to be aware of himself mentally. His body unsheathed his nodachi from the scabbard and charged at Karasuba.

_"This is absolutely crazy!" _he thought. _"My body's moving, even though I'm not in control." _

For the next couple of minutes, Karasuba and Kyle's body went blade-to-blade against one another. During their battle, Kyle's body pulled off maneuvers and strikes that Kyle knew for a fact he wasn't capable of doing himself. Despite that, however, Karasuba was still the one with the advantage, which was obvious by her sword skills and her physically superior body.

Near the end of the duel, Karasuba almost managed to slice off Kyle's right arm. She would've if Keisha hadn't called out, "Foresight."

Kyle's vision was suddenly seeing Karasuba's blade going right through his arm. He feared the worst until his body moved and realizing that he saw the attack happen before it actually took place. She unleashed lightning quick strikes and slashes, only for all of them to hit nothing but air.

His body suddenly jumped away from Karasuba and landed next to Keisha, and Kyle felt in control of his body again only for it to feel the effects of the duel in full force.

_"I feel like I can barely move my body, let alone raise my arms," _he thought. _"Is Karasuba really that much physically superior to me?"_

All of a sudden, the three of them heard police sirens from every direction possible. Kyle took a quick glance around and saw that police cars were surrounding the area outside of the park where they were fighting. He also heard a helicopter from overhead and saw that a searchlight was shining on them followed by a voice over the speaker. "Rogue Sword', this is the Grand Traverse Police. Drop your weapon and put your hands over your head now!"

Karasuba looked at her opponents and said, "I was very amused by your performance, so I'll leave you alive...for now."

With that, Karasuba disappeared from sight.

"Thank you for trusting me like that, Kyle," Keisha said to him. "We wouldn't have survived if it was otherwise."

"I'm Just glad I was able to help, Keisha," he said to her before he collapsed to the ground, his vision going black.

* * *

><p>As she watched Kyle get put in the ambulance, along with Keisha, Karasuba was thinking about the man who foolishly stood up to her.<p>

_"The way he was able to sense my killing intent is remarkably similar to that damn man's," _she thought. _"Not to mention that he also looked like a younger version of him as well."_

She put two and two together and, when she arrived at the conclusion, she couldn't help but to grin demonically.

"This might end up being more entertaining than I originally thought," she said out loud before running off into the night.

* * *

><p>When Kyle woke up, he found myself lying on a bed that was clearly not his own. After looking at his surroundings, he concluded that he was in Munson Hospital. No sooner than he woke up did an older man came walking in the room Kyle was in.<p>

"Ah, finally! The young man awakes! You had us all worried there for a moment," the old man stated.

"Excuse me, but who the heck are you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm Dr. Hart, and I'm just making sure nothing is out of place," said the doctor.

Kyle tried to shift his body so that he could sit up, but found that he couldn't budge an inch. "Doctor, why does my body feel so heavy?"

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened," Dr. Hart stated, "But whatever you did last night, you managed to overuse all the muscles in your body. Otherwise, you're perfectly fine. It should only take a few days of bed rest for your muscles to recover enough so that you can leave. I will have to order you to spend a week afterwards of not doing any activities that could cause muscle strains."

_"Well, there goes three sword lessons out the window," _Kyle thought.

"Anyway," the doctor continued, "Your family members have been waiting for you to wake up for quite some time. Should I let them in?"

"Yes, by all means," Kyle responded.

Ten minutes later, he heard the door opened followed by a familiar voice yelling, "KYLE!" He looked and was not surprised to find Kellie running to his side and giving him a hug. "Kellie, ease up! That really hurts!"

"Sorry, Kyle," Kellie said as she released him. "Just so you know, you're in big trouble with Sei Long as well as dad."

"That's not good," he stated.

"You have some explaining to do, son," came a rough voice from outside the hospital room.

"Dad!" Kyle exclaimed.

Stepping through the door was a man who stood about five feet ten inches, had unruly black hair, green eyes, and a serious expression on his face. He wore a black shirt and tie, matching dress pants and shoes.

And he was not happy with Kyle.

"Would you mind telling me the reason you fought a dangerous terrorist," he asked his son.

"Well, see it's like this," he started to explain.

However, he was cut off by a voice at the door saying, "It's my fault, sir."

Standing outside the door was Keisha, who looked like she didn't get an ounce of sleep.

"And who might you be?" Kellie asked.

"I'm Keisha," she stated. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kellie," Kellie said. "It's nice to meet you, as well."

She then turned on Kyle and said, "So, what was that about not meeting up with a girl?"

"It's hard to explain!" he retorted.

"We didn't meet up," Keisha said. "I ran into him while he was on his way home and we were attacked out of nowhere by that terrorist. He's not at fault for any part of this mess."

"That sounds like a lie," Kellie said.

"Let it go, Kellie," their father stated. "Now, why don't we leave the two of them alone? Besides, I have to go back to work anyway."

Grinning from ear to ear, Kellie said, "Okay, then. Kyle, make sure not to ambush her, you hear?"

His face turning red, he retorted, "Stop that, Kellie!"

With that, the two of them left, leaving Keisha and Kyle alone.

* * *

><p>Once he made sure Kellie was home, Mr. Vale got his phone and speed dialed someone very important to him.<p>

After a few rings, the person on the other end answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Takehito," Mr. Vale stated. "This is Michael Vale. Where are you and Homura right now?"

"We're about 30 minutes away from landing in Traverse City," Takehito stated. "You said that there was an emergency and that you needed me and #6 to come immediately. What's the situation?"

"The dog is set loose and #7 is reacting to her Ashikabi. It has begun, Dr. Asama. Meet me in the lobby of the Grand Traverse Hotel at noon and I'll explain everything then."

With that, he hung up the phone, went to his car in the hospital parking lot, and left for work.

* * *

><p><em>And that marks the end of Chapter 2, ladies and gentleman. I know that it's slow now (and probably still more fluff than desired), but it'll start to pick up real soon, I promise that much. Once again, reviews are much appreciated, no flaming, and be on the lookout for Chapter 3 that will hopefully come just as fast as Chapter 2 did.<em>


	3. Drawn to the Spark

_ Hello, Readers! So I decided that, in this chapter, I'm going to change it from the canon, just to give it a better take on my story. I'm also changing the way that the paragraphs are set up so that it makes it easier to understand the dialogue as well as changing the format to third person. Anyway, one more thing I've got to do..._

**Disclaimer: Sakurako Gokurakuin owns all rights to Sekirei, not me...unfortunately. However, I do own Kyle Vale, his family, and Keisha, so it's not a total loss :)**

**Edit: Due to some major changes, this is now Chapter 3. That's all I needed to mention.**

_With that out of the way, here's the next chapter..._

**Chapter 3: Drawn to the Spark**

As Kellie walked through the door to their house, she couldn't help but think about what just happened back in Kyle's hospital room.

_"The story that that girl gave sounded like a lie, albeit with some truth thrown in the mix," _Kellie thought. _"When I talked to dad over the phone, he was obviously mad at Kyle. However, the moment that girl walked inside the room, it was as if his anger disappeared. He even wanted to leave them alone together, which would be something I wouldn't do. Dad's obviously hiding something. But, it's almost impossible to get anything out of him unless he feels like talking about it."_

She was so deep in thought that the only thing that snapped her out of it was the sound of her phone ringing in her pants pocket.

She took it out, looked at the I.D., and was relatively surprised to see who was calling her.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kellie! How's my gorgeous friend doing?"

It was Rachel, one of her friends from high school, which meant she hadn't been in contact with any of them for quite a while.

"Hey, Rachel! I'm so glad you called! What are you up to?"

"Not much right now. Hey, listen. A couple of the girls are going to the club tonight, and we would really love it if you would come with us."

Kellie just sighed at the invite. This was the exact reason she hadn't talked to any of her friends from high school. All her friends wanted to do whenever they decided to go to the club was drink alcohol, flirt with guys who were good-looking (but absolute jerks), and make fools of themselves on the dance floor. Perhaps it was all the years looking after Kyle, but to her she thought that there was no good that came from drinking alcohol (she never even had a drop it during high school, either), associating with conceited jerks, and having everyone staring at you like you were the elephant man.

"I don't know, Rachel," Kellie said, "Does it really have to be the club?"

"Well, that's what the majority of the group decided on," Rachel admitted. "And I know that we tend to...get a little crazy. But, that's why you should come with us. Since you don't drink alcohol, you would be able to watch over us and cut us off, not to mention chase off any guys that try to get into bed with us. Besides, when was the last time you got away from the house and had some fun? I know your house would be in shambles if you weren't there, but you deserve to have some fun, too."

As Kellie thought about what her friend said to her, she DID have a point. Since she didn't need to have a job (because of her father), she spent the majority of her time doing all the cooking and cleaning in the house, which in turn suffocated her social life.

_"I know that, very soon, Kyle's going to be off on his own without me watching over him," _she thought. _"And since Dad is more than capable of taking care of himself, there's not going to be a real reason to stay at the house."_

_"Besides, Father is probably going to be working late, and Kyle isn't going to be able to leave the hospital for a few days yet," _she thought rationally. _"And all the chores in the house are done, not to mention I don't have to cook tonight."_

Admitting defeat, Kellie sighed and asked, "When and where do you want to meet up?"

Shocked, Rachel asked, "Are you actually saying that you'll come with us?"

Kellie chuckled and said, "Yes, Rachel, I am."

"That's awesome!" Rachel exclaimed. "Actually, we were hoping that we would meet at your house and get ready there. Can we?"

"I suppose that's alright," Kellie responded, "After all, my house IS the closest to 'Streeters', but the girls HAVE to clean up any messes that they make or else I won't so courteous the next time you ask to meet at my house. We are, in fact, going to 'Streeters', right?"

"Yes, yes, we're going to our usual club," Rachel said dismissively. "How does seven o'clock sound?"

"About a good of time as any," Kellie stated. "I'll see you girls then."

With that, she hung up the phone.

Kellie gave another sigh and said, "Well, tonight should be interesting, to say the least. I just hope one of them doesn't become the reason for another bar fight. That time was a disaster for us all."

She also couldn't help but sense that tonight was going to somehow be different from the other times they went to the club. Why specifically, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she put that feeling aside as she went to her wardrobe to pick out what she was going to wear tonight.

Around 8:30 that night, three girls (including Rachel) were looking at themselves in the mirror one-by-one to see how they looked.

Rachel said, "Honestly, Laura, there's nothing wrong with your outfit. It even matches your eyes beautifully."

Laura, who had semi-long straight brown hair and green eyes, said, "Well, yeah, I know, but what if I can't attract any guys while we're at the club?"

"Don't worry about that," said Lindsay, a girl with wavy blonde hair (complete with the stereotypical personality) wearing semi-big hoop earrings. "You're just there to have fun with the rest of us. Let the guys there do all the work."

_"This is coming from the person who's wearing the most provocative outfit out of all of us," _Rachel thought to herself. _"Talk about being a hypocrite."_

"Hey, where's Kellie?" asked Laura.

"I'm still in the bathroom getting ready!" Kellie called out from across the hall.

"Well, hurry up, girl!" Lindsay called back to her. "We've got to do some partying tonight!"

"Did all of you clean up the messes you've made?" Kellie asked.

"Yes, yes, of course," Rachel said dismissively. She made sure that Laura and Lindsay cleaned up right after they got their outfit together. Otherwise, the rooms they used to get ready in would still be cluttered with all of their stuff and Kellie wouldn't let them live it down.

"All right, I'm finished!" Kellie exclaimed.

"Well, come on out and let us see!" Laura exclaimed.

Kellie walked out of the bathroom and the three girls couldn't believe it.

Kellie looked absolutely amazing, in Rachel's opinion. Her long red hair flowed flawlessly down her back, the makeup she applied to herself was done perfectly (it even brought out her deep blue eyes even more than usual), and the earrings she wore looked simple, yet effectively pretty.

She was wearing a simple red designer sweater with the thick collar, black semi-form fitting jeans, and black one-inch high heels. Rachel had seen pictures of her mother before she died, and she couldn't help but think of how similar they looked (In her opinion, they looked one and the same).

"I can't believe it!" Lindsay exclaimed. "You look so modest, yet amazingly beautiful!"

"Thanks, Lindsay!" Kellie said.

Laura, however, walked right over to Kellie and said, "How come you have such a well-endowed body? And why are you trying to hide your chest, anyway?" As she said that, she went and shamelessly groped her chest.

"Laura, behave yourself!" Rachel yelled at Laura, who immediately stopped and looked embarrassed.

_"She hasn't changed one bit from high school," _Rachel thought. Even back in high school, Laura was jealous of Kellie's chest and butt and even went as far as to shamelessly grab them in public, despite having a good body figure herself.

"Sheesh, you never learn, do you Laura?" Lindsay asked her, who (like Rachel) was not surprised by her shameless act.

"It's just not fair!" Laura exclaimed, groping her own chest. "I'm stuck on BB cup, while she's obviously a D cup."

"Laura, you are fine the way you are," Kellie said in her motherly tone. "If a guy wants to date you for your body, then he's better off leaving you alone."

"Well said, Kellie!" Lindsay exclaimed.

_"She really has no room to talk, mostly because she tries to seduce guys with her body every time we go clubbing," _Rachel thought.

"Speaking of guys, we need to get going," Rachel stated. "Who's driving?"

"I will," Kellie said, "I doubt the three of you will able to walk in a straight line by the end of the night."

No one argued that fact as they all grabbed their purses and left for 'Streeters'.

* * *

><p>Looking out from the top floor of The Grand Traverse Resort, watching the sunset over the water and the view of downtown was something that a person who was used to metropolitan life didn't see every day. It would be a great place to have a vacation if not for the fact that he was here on business. Looking up at the clock and noticing that it was half past eight, he was left wondering what on earth he was going to do tonight.<p>

He also couldn't stop thinking about what Michael, Takehito, and him talked about earlier today, and how serious the situation at hand was...

* * *

><p><em>The moment they arrived at the little airport in Traverse City, Takehito and Homura were met by an MBI staff member who told them there was a car ready to take them to The Grand Traverse Hotel, where they would meet Michael Vale.<em>

_ On the way there, Homura asked, "Takehito, do you have any idea what's going on?"_

_ He was silent for a couple of seconds before replying, "I have theories about it, which I hope I'm wrong about."_

_ Homura was a little surprised by the adjuster's current demeanor. While he usually acted cheerful and easygoing (not to mention terrifying when he wanted to be), right now he was emotionless, serious, lost in thought. If Takehito was acting like this, then the situation was more serious than he was letting on._

_ They remained silent until they arrived at the hotel, where they got out of the car, walked through the entrance and into the lobby to find Dr. Vale sitting in a chair, talking on the phone with someone._

_ It had been four years since Homura had seen Dr. Vale, and he was rather excited to see him again, considering how highly he thought of the man._

_ When he got off the phone, Takehito asked, "Who was that on the phone?"_

_ "My daughter, Kellie," he stated. "She just called to tell me that she won't be home tonight. Not that it effects me anyway, seeing as I'm swamped with work."_

_ He stuck his right hand out and said, "I'm glad you two could make it, Takehito."_

_ "So am I," Takehito stated as he shook his hand. "And if the situation is as I suspect it to be, you're going to need all the help you can get."_

_ As Homura shook Dr. Vale's hand, he said, "So, what is the situation?"_

_ "I'll tell you two about it once we're situated in the MBI facility below," Michael stated. "Frankly, it's not safe to talk about it here."_

_ "Well, then lead the way," Takehito said to Michael._

_ Once the three of them were situated in the command room of MBI's facility, Takehito asked Michael, "So, what's the situation?"_

_ Michael sighed and replied, "The Black Sekirei' is in Traverse City."_

_ "Are you serious?" Takehito asked him. "For how long?"_

_ "Based on the massive killing intent I sensed, she's been in town since mid-day yesterday."_

_ "Now I see why you sounded so worried over the phone when you told me to come here with Homura right away," Takehito stated. "You didn't want to waste any time at all."_

_ Homura, who had been silent up to this point, asked, "Has she done anything so far?"_

_ "Unfortunately, yes," Michael stated. "Last night, she attacked #7 in one of the civic parks downtown."_

_ "As expected of MBI's dog," Takehito stated. "She never wastes any time finding the people she targets."_

_ "Hence the emergency call to you," Michael stated. "Anyway, that's not all. #7 has reacted to her Ashikabi."_

_ "You mentioned that before we landed in Traverse City," Takehito remarked. "Do you know who it is?"_

_ "Oh, yeah, I do all right," Michael responded. "And I'm not happy about it at all."_

_ "He's not a horrible man, right?" Homura asked._

_ "No, but I almost wish that she had reacted to one." Michael let out a heavy sigh and stated, "She reacted to Kyle."_

_ "YOUR SON?" exclaimed Takehito and Homura in shock._

_ "Yep, my son," Michael confirmed. "He must've met her when he was tracking down Karasuba's killing intent. He always acted reckless when it came to saving someone from danger."_

_ "Please don't tell me that they fought," Takehito told him._

_ "They did," Michael said, "And she sucked Kyle into the fight, as well, though I doubt Karasuba would've left him alone."_

_ Takehito groaned and said, "Doesn't #7 realize what happens if any one of them gets caught on television using their powers ONCE?"_

_ "I'm sure she does," Homura said, "Knowing her, she chose a location that was dark enough for her to fight Karasuba, knowing full well she couldn't keep running from her."_

_ "And you're exactly right, Homura," Michael stated. "Police showed up after the fight already ended, and no news cameras were involved."_

_ "Well, there's some good news," Takehito said. "We managed to dodge the bullet this time."_

_ "Where's #7 now?" Homura asked._

_ "She's with Kyle in the hospital," answered Michael. "And in case you two were wondering, no, she hasn't been winged by him yet, though I'm certain it'll happen soon."_

_ "But, when she does, that's when the real problem will begin," Takehito stated._

_ "What do you mean, Takehito?" Homura asked._

_ "What he means, Homura, is that once #7 gets winged, the rest of them will eventually react, as well. If any one of them except #7 had reacted first, we would have considerably more time to work with. However, because #7 did react first, we're now looking at a very small window to take care of the upcoming preparations."_

_ "I just thought of something," Takehito remarked. "Considering how close they are all, would it be possible for all of them to be winged under one Ashikabi, in this case your son, Kyle?"_

_ Michael's face went ghost white as he replied, "Considering how they were adjusted, that theory is certainly plausible. But, we would have to wait for concrete proof before knowing for sure."_

_ Michael then said, "My son was supposed to leave for Harvard in the fall to study bio-engineering and eventually have the same type of career as me. I took this job so that my son could live a normal life of his own. How am I supposed to tell him that he will be living a dangerous life because of what I've done in this company?"_

_ Teetering on the edge of worry and sadness, Michael looked absolutely distraught at the thought of the eventual confrontation he would have to have with Kyle. Takehito and Homura couldn't help but notice the absolutely cruelty in this warped ironic personal situation._

_ "We'll both be there to help you when the time comes," Homura said to Michael. "I owe you at least that much for the things you did for me."_

_ "Thanks, #6," Michael said. "Actually, I've got an extremely important mission for you."_

_ "I was wondering when we would get around to the reason you called me here," Homura remarked. "What is it?"_

_ "I need you to keep Karasuba distracted until all of them get winged by their Ashikabis," he stated.  
><em>

_ "You can't be serious!" Takehito shouted. "While I will admit that Homura's powers are significantly stronger than a normal Sekirei's, you can't expect him to face Karasuba and survive."_

_ "I said 'distract her', not 'terminate her'," Michael clarified. "Besides, I know for a fact that the wingings will happen one at a time, so Homura would only have to keep that rabid dog occupied long enough for the winging to take place. After that, #7 can teleport everyone to a safe location, preferably to this facility. I guess we should be thankful that you got curious and decided to experiment on increasing Homura's powers, despite the...'side effects'...it caused."_

_ Takehito gave a nervous laugh while Homura avoided eye contact with the both of them. "__**Did he really have to mention that?" **__Homura thought. _

_ "How are you sure that the wingings will take place one at a time?" Homura asked Michael._

_ "The Domino Effect," Michael simply stated._

_ Both Takehito and Homura simply said, "Ah," noticing how simple (yet effectively correct) his reasoning was._

_ "There's still the possibility that Karasuba will infiltrate this facility," Takehito stated._

_ At this, Michael mischievously grinned, surprising the both of them, as he stated, "No, there's not."_

_ "How so?" Takehito and Homura asked at the same time._

_ "Because, before I returned back here, I was able to do Karasuba's final adjustments, during which I implanted a virus throughout her body that, while it's not life threatening or even contagious, will horribly react with my 'unique solution' that I designed. When this facility was done being built, I __mass produced my 'unique solution' enough to coat all the walls in this facility with it. Virtually undetectable, my 'unique solution', within a year or two, permeated and formed a two mile radius barrier around this facility."_

_ Michael then gave a dark smile as he continued, "If Karasuba should come anywhere within two miles of this place, she'll drop to the ground in unbearable pain on the spot and, if she happens to stay in the barrier for longer than three minutes, her body will completely shut down and therefore become terminated."_

_ While Takehito and Homura marveled at the sheer brilliance of Dr. Vale's explanation, they were absolutely terrified at how dark he sounded._

_**"I didn't think he had it in him to pull off something this dark," **__Takehito thought._

_ "So, with that taken care of, what next?" Homura asked._

_ "We carry out everything like normal, monitor Karasuba like a hawk, and hope that we make it through the other side without any incidents," Michael stated. "One more thing, Homura. If a fight with Karasuba is inevitable, find a way to take it out of the city limits and somewhere secluded, preferably somewhere with a lot of cover."_

_ "I'll do my best," Homura said._

_ Takehito sighed and stated, "This situation is delicate enough as it is. With Karasuba in the mix, we'll all be on pins and needles."_

_ "We'll be fine," Michael said, "Homura, I've got you a room up on the top floor of the hotel above us. You'll find your luggage already inside."_

_ He handed Homura a card that was labeled "room key" and "1025" on the envelope the card was in. _

_ "Takehito, I've got the spare room ready for you on the first sub-floor, but your luggage won't arrive for another couple of hours. Both of you go get some sleep. You're probably feeling a little jet lagged and I'll need the both of you alert and focused from now until the end of this horrible ordeal."_

_ Not wanting to argue against it, Takehito and Homura took their leave from the command room._

* * *

><p>Since he arrived in his room (after learning how to work the key room card) around two in the afternoon, Homura hadn't been able to stay still, let alone get any sleep.<p>

_"I never realized just how much is at stake here," _Homura thought to himself. _"But, the question is why is Karasuba here? What brings her here in the first place?"_

Knowing full well he wasn't going to come up with any answers, Homura felt that he needed to get out and do something instead of staying in his hotel room.

It was around quarter to nine when he took a shower, fixed himself up, put on one of his suits, double checked everything, and was browsing the phone book to find something to do.

After much page flipping, he saw something that interested him. "So, even a small town like this has clubs. Well, this one's doesn't look so bad. 'Streeters', is it? I'll start there and see what happens." Making sure he got the address, he left the hotel and hailed a ride to the club.

Standing in front of the entrance to the club, Homura was about to pull the doors opened when he experienced something he never felt before: His body felt hot all over and his heart was beating fast. "What is this?" he panted between his gasps for air. "Wait, does this mean...my Ashikabi is nearby?" He immediately shook off the idea and came to the conclusions that his Sekirei powers were fluctuating again. Forgetting all about it, he entered the club.

* * *

><p>After being in the club for only 30 minutes, Kellie was seriously wondering why she said she would go to the club with them. All three of her friends were buzzed already, the music was not to her liking, and the atmosphere was (to Kellie) immature. The only thing that made it worth coming here was being able to spend some time with her friends and trying to have fun (even if her friends were a little tipsy at the moment).<p>

"Come on, Kellie, you've got to loosen up a little bit," Rachel told her. "How can you enjoy yourself if you're stiff as a board?"

"You know how I feel about being in a bar or club," Rachel stated.

"It was a group decision," Rachel reminded her. "Nothing I could've done at the time.

"Hey, there, pretty lady," they heard a voice say in front of them.

They looked to see a muscle-bound meat head standing in front of the table that the four of them were sitting at.

"Who are you talking to," Kellie asked him.

"Why, you, of course," stated the meat head.

Laura and Lindsay, who were doing their own thing, noticed what was going on and wanted to watch.

"Oh, boy, here we go," Rachel said.

"This ought to be interesting," Laura said.

"Shush, Laura, I want to be able to hear this," Lindsay told her.

"What do you want?" Kellie asked politely.

"Well, I came over hear to ask you if you would like to have a drink with me over at the bar. I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little bit better," said the meat head.

All forms of politeness dropped, Kellie said, "Excuse me?"

All three of her friends snickered as quietly as they could, knowing full well what was going to happen.

"I'm just saying that we should make a night out of it, that's all. It's not everyday I see someone of your caliber, and I don't want to lose out on the opportunity."

Knowing full well what he was implying, Kellie said with as much bluntness as possible, "Get out of my sight. You disgust me."

"Ah, come on, baby, don't be like that," the meat head said as he went to grab for her hand.

For Rachel, Laura, and Lindsay, this was the moment they were waiting for. They were excited because they would finally get to see something they haven't seen since their senior year of high school: Kellie's Legendary Slap. Somehow, her slap was capable of giving her target a concussion and loss of memory, and the last poor soul who was on the receiving end of her slap wasn't able to remember anything that happened to him from the last week.

Kellie got herself ready to slap him when, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed the meat head's wrist and stopped him completely.

In fact, the meat head dropped on his knees while shouting, "HOT, HOT, HOT!"

It was then that a calm voice said, "She told you to leave, so I would listen to what she said and leave her alone. Unless you want to get reported to the police for harassment."

The four of them looked at the person who was making the meat head act like a little baby and couldn't believe it.

They were looking at a man with light gray ruffled hair, hazel eyes, and a pleasant expression on his face wearing a very nice suit that compliment his slender figure.

As the handsome man let go of the man's wrist (who left the club entirely as fast as he could), each of Kellie's friends were looking at the man with great interest.

_"That was so cool, the way he stepped in and took control," _Rachel thought.

_"I didn't think such a handsome man existed," _Laura thought.

_"I hope he sits over next to me," _Lindsay thought, clearly thinking about shameless things.

"What a nuisance," the handsome man said. "Some men can't take a hint at all."

"Isn't that the truth?" Kellie rhetorically asked, not being able to think of anything better to say.

Homura looked at the red head who almost got harassed and felt like his body was on fire. His heart was suddenly beating fast.

_"Why do I feel like this?" _Homura thought. _"Could this woman be..."_

Keeping his composure, he stuck out his hand and said,"I'm Kagari."

"I'm Kellie," she said back to him, reaching out with her own hand and shaking it.

"Do you mind if I take a seat at your table?" he asked politely.

"Oh, not at all! Go right ahead!" she said in a polite manner.

Rachel (who was the least drunk of Kellie's friends) caught the subtlety of the situation and said, "Laura, Lindsay, let's go dance. They're playing our kind of song."

Before either of them could say otherwise, she dragged the both of them away from the table.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Kelli asked, feeling a little bit awkward being at a table alone with Kagari, who she thought was extremely handsome.

He took a seat on her right side and asked, "So, Kellie, what brings you to this club?"

"Um, well, my friends invited me to tag along and hang out with them tonight. What about you?"

He smirked and said, "I needed to go clear my head and I ended up coming here."

As she was looking at Kagari, Kellie was having a hard time reading him, which was an all time first.

"You're not from around here, are you, Kagari?" she asked him.

"Was it that obvious?" he innocently asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't often see men of your caliber around town," she admitted.

"Well, thank you," Kagari said as he gave her another smile.

And for the next three hours, the two of them talked to each other about a lot of things that ranged from culture to careers and practically everything in between.

Wanting to go home (and desperately wanting to sleep off the alcohol), Kellie's three friends called out, "Kellie! We're ready to leave.

Kellie looked at the time. "Oh, my! It's already midnight! My friends and I have to get going. It was so nice to meet you, Kagari. I hope to see you around."

As she was standing up, Homura was very interested in Kellie. He had met a lot of women with all sorts of different personalities from working at a host club, but Kellie was the first to really grab his attention and actually draw him in, while at the same time holding herself back from letting him know too much about her too soon, making Homura wanting to know more.

The heat throughout his body making him feel like he was about to catch on fire and his heart beating like a drum, he knew for certain that he found his Ashikabi.

And if he didn't do something, Kellie was going to slip away from him.

" Hey, Kellie!" he blurted out, making her turn around in surprise.

"What is it, Kagari?"

Confused by his blurting out, he quickly composed himself and said, "I'm going to be in town for a while and I don't really know anybody else outside my job. So, I was thinking that, if we exchanged phone numbers, we could talk some more and possibly hang out again. Does that sound all right to you?"

Mentally, he was beating himself up. _"Why in the world do you sound like you're from high school? Get your act together!"_ he thought.

He immediately ceased his mental beat up when he saw her smile and replied, "Of course! Can I see your phone for a minute?"

He handed her his phone (that he's borrowing from the US Branch of MBI) and, in one minute, had saved his number under her contacts and vice versa.

"Here you go, Kagari," she said, handing Homura his phone back to him.

"By the way," she continued, "Feel free to call me anytime after noon. I'll be looking forward to it."

With that, she met up with her friends at the entrance and left the club.

_"She must be my Ashikabi."_ he thought to himself. _"There's no other explanation for this. I've got to find out more about her."_

So for the next four days, Kagari/Homura and Kellie Vale spent the majority of their day talking to each other over the phone, sometimes exceeding four hours.

As Kagari and Kellie got to know each other more, Kellie started to feel different inside. Whenever they talked over the phone, she would feel extremely happy to hear his voice. They also had a lot in common, which was something Kellie liked.

To her, there was something about Kagari that made her appreciate who he was as a person rather than how good looking he was, though that didn't go unnoticed.

She did find it strange that she would develop such strong feelings for someone she had only met a short time ago. Surely, feelings like these weren't meant to develop in so fast. There was no hiding her desire to have him hold her in his arms and keep him entirely to herself, regardless of how quickly her feelings formed.

Homura also felt exactly the same way towards Kellie (albeit a little quicker than Kellie did for him). Since he already knew that she was his Ashikabi, it was torturous to drag this out, but he felt that it was better if he knew her first before he got winged by her. Regardless, he couldn't deny the dance his heart made whenever he heard her voice over the phone or the feeling of warmth that flooded his entire body whenever he saw her picture that she sent him on their second day of talking to each other.

Even when he was on the lookout for Karasuba in disguise, he could never stop thinking about Kellie, and that's what he was conflicted with the most. If she were to become his Ashikabi, they would get to be together but would end up involving her in what would ultimately become a game of bloodshed. If they went their separate ways, she would get to live a normal life but he would never get to have an Ashikabi. Ultimately, it boiled down to doing what was right for him or doing what was right for her.

On the fifth day, after a lot of hours talking to her (and actually going on a date with her), Homura felt that it was best to part ways. He really didn't want to, but it was for the best. Still, he would never forget her smile and voice.

Standing on top of a building in downtown TC, with the sun still high in the sky, Homura took out his phone and was getting ready to dial her number when something caught his attention on the streets below.

A woman with ruffled light gray hair tied up into a ponytail wearing a black oriental one piece with loose fitting brown belts, black stocking boots, and a gray jacket possessing an oriental blade was walking down the street in the direction of the building Homura was standing on top of. He didn't need to think twice to know who that was.

"Found you, 'Black Sekirei," stated Homura. "Guess calling Kellie will have to wait."

He put his phone away, readied a fireball, and took aim.

_"Now!" _he thought and hurled it at Karasuba. He immediately took off, not bothering to find out if MBI's dog was on his tail and heading for outside the city limits as fast as he could.

_"I know she's following me," _Homura thought. _" That's good. I know a perfect place to fight her. I just hope I can get there before she cuts me off."_

* * *

><p>As he managed to make it to his per-determined spot (which was a rather big clearing surrounded by tall, thick trees that provided the amount of cover he needed located WAY outside the city limits), he said out loud, "Good. Everything's set. Now, all I got to do is pray for a miracle."<p>

In a matter of seconds, he heard a calm voice say, "Is that how you treat a fellow Sekirei, #6?"

He looked behind him to find Karasuba standing on the opposite end of the clearing, smirking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Fellow Sekirei? No," Homura stated, "A killing monster like yourself? Without a second thought." He formed a fireball in his right hand, preparing to fight.

Karasuba's smirk grew into an evil smile as she unsheathed her nodachi from the scabbard and asked, "Would you like to see what a monster like me can do?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kellie was talking to Rachel over the phone, unaware of what was happening to Homura.<p>

"So, what do you think about that handsome man we met five days ago?" Rachel asked Kellie, clearly wanting to know everything.

"You sound like a high school girl, trying to dig up information on everyone," Kellie said.

"Well, this is a special case," Rachel told her.

Kellie sighed and said, "Well, we have a lot in common, he's a gentlemen, he's kind, considerate, and he has a lot of confidence. But, he's also mysterious, careful, and unusually observant, completely aware of his surroundings. He's an enigma, and there's something about him that makes me want to know what goes on inside his mind."

"Sounds like you really got to know him well," Rachel said. "What do you think of his looks?"

Feeling her face getting hot, she replied, "I think he's the most handsome man I've ever met in my life."

"Whoa," Rachel said, clearly shocked. "Kellie, do you love him?"

Up to that particular point, Kellie tried extremely hard to hold back how she felt about Kagari. However, when Rachel asked her that question, she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't hold them back.

"I love him and I want him to be my boyfriend," she said to her friend.

All of a sudden, she felt a chill down her spine and knew immediately something was wrong (At this point was when Homura chucked the fireball at Karasuba and was running outside the city). She didn't know how or why, but she felt that Kagari was in danger and she had to find him NOW!

"Rachel, I just remembered that I left the laundry in the dryer, so I've got to go. I'll call you later."

Not even waiting for her to say goodbye, she hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and purse, ran out to her car, and (having an unexplainable feeling of knowing where Kagari was) took off as fast as she could (without breaking the law, of course).

* * *

><p><em>"Here we go!" <em>thought Homura as he was ready to fight Karasuba.

She charged Homura straight on, looking to get the easy kill with her blinding speed. Right before she could make contact, however, Homura dodged to her left, shooting a barrage of fireballs straight at her. She dodged the majority of them with her agility and negated some of them using her blade.

_"Crap!" _he thought. _"This is getting worse by the minute! I need to start using my stronger moves!" _

Flames erupted from his right hand into a column, condensing itself until it looked like a weapon. Karasuba charged him again, but this time he met her charge head on while calling out, "Sword of Flame!" The two attacks collided, causing an impressive wind blast heading in all directions. They struggled for a couple of seconds before Karasuba gave him the slip, making him fall forward. She went for the kill and got nothing but air as Homura tumbled away from her, getting back on his feet facing Karasuba, making massive columns of flame using both hands.

"Flame Dragon! Fire Snake!" he called out as the column of fire coming from his left hand formed into a Chinese Dragon while the right one formed into a snake. Both of them shot right at Karasuba, who smirked as she dodged both of them with absolute ease. What she didn't realize was that Homura was already shooting fireballs immediately after releasing the Flame Dragon and the Fire Snake. She was caught relatively off guard as she dodged the first fireball, but couldn't dodge the second one completely as it grazed the right side of her face. Regaining herself, she charged straight at him. Homura, anticipating her charge, slammed his opened hands on the forest floor and yelled, "Dodge this! Triple Fire Wall!"

Three massive walls stretching at least ten feet high came flying right at her in quick succession. Karasuba sliced her way through the first and second wall, but only had enough time to raise her arms in defense as the third wall slammed into her, blasting her back at least five feet. As she landed gracefully on her feet, Homura saw that, to his amazement and shock, Karasuba barely showed any indications of being hit, save for some singe marks on her clothes.

She looked at Homura and said, "Well, #6, it looks like you overdid yourself."

He looked at his hands and saw that they were starting to glow brighter. "Crap!" he shouted out loud. He always had problems controlling his Sekirei powers before, and now it looked like he was going to be cremated by them in less than two minutes.

"To think, I was beginning to enjoy myself in this fight," Karasuba remarked. "I think I'll watch you die by your own flames."

Knowing he didn't have any control over the flames anymore, he fell to his knees and watched the flames growing more intense by the second.

_"Kellie," _he thought, _"I really wish I could've experienced what having someone like you being my Ashikabi was like. At least you'll get to live the normal life you deserve to have. That's all I can ask."_

All of a sudden, he heard someone scream very loudly, "KAGARI!"

He turned his head to find Kellie running towards him, barely seeing her face of despair through the now intense, towering flames. "Kellie, what are you doing here?"

"Never mind me!" she shrieked. "Kagari, we need to put these flames out!"

Karasuba, although the flames were getting too bright for her to see him properly, was enjoying every second of watching #6's futile demise.

"Don't worry about me now, Kellie," he said to her weakly. "I'm not going to last much longer, anyway."

"How can I not worry, Kagari?" she yelled. "You can't die, Kagari! I love you too much for you to leave me now!

Perhaps it was the spur of the moment, her feelings for him taking her over. Perhaps she thought he was going to die without feeling loved. It may have been a little bit of both. Regardless, Kellie took the opportunity to express how she really felt about Kagari/Homura.

It was in that moment that she went through Homura's uncontrollable flames and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

Homura could sense how much she cared about him through this kiss and he realized how stupid he was that he didn't bother asking how she felt before deciding what to do. With every second, he could feel the once wild fire and his soul intertwining until they became one. Kellie and Homura separated from each other and, from Homura's back, the Sekirei crest grew bright followed by brilliant wings of fire moving with such elegance that was never seen by fire before.

Knowing that he still needed to take care of Karasuba, Homura chanted, "These are the flames of my pledge, burn the karma of my Ashikabi!" With that, Homura was suddenly covered in white-hot flames that were incinerating the immediate area around him.

Kellie, her survival instincts kicking in, had found a safe place to hide long before Homura revealed his Norito power.

Karasuba, watching the recent events take place, gave an extremely evil smile and shouted, "Yes, that's it, #6. Show me the power of your Norito!"

Homura extended his hands out and shouted, "ETERNAL HELLFIRE!"

Massive amounts of white-hot flames came flying at Karasuba, creating a dome around her that reached at least 15 feet high. Homura's Norito attack lasted for ten seconds before he felt extremely weak and made the flames disappear. He felt that he could've kept the attack going, but he had a feeling that he would've died if he did.

"Did I actually defeat her?" he asked out loud.

He heard Karasuba reply, "Unfortunately for you, you did not."

He saw Karasuba still standing up, her clothes and weapon having been long gone, who otherwise was still alive, much to Homura's utter disbelief.

"Although you did manage to reduce my entire weapon to nothing, rendering me weaponless, as well as incinerating my clothes," she stated. "Since I had a lot of fun in this fight and because I no longer have a weapon to kill you with or clothes to wear, I'll let you live."

Homura, regaining his strength little by little, asked, "What are you doing here, Karasuba? What brings you here in the first place?"

Making a smile that didn't belong on a human's face, she replied, "I'm here to annihilate The Fabled Legacy with my own blade."

Homura immediately felt terror and confusion at the same time. While he didn't know what she was talking about entirely, what he did know was that something catastrophic was going to happen and happen soon.

"Until next time, #6," Karasuba said before disappearing into the woods.

Homura looked around to see how much damage their fight had caused. Not to his surprise, the entire clearing was scorched beyond repair. It would probably take at least 30 years for anything to grow here again.

Noticing Kellie approaching him, Homura look at her and asked, "Kellie, why did you do what you did? You were reckless and you could've died!"

She replied, "I wanted to save the man that captured my heart, so I did what I had to do."

"Even so, you had the chance to live a normal life and now you can't," he retorted. "You didn't have to do that. You shouldn't have!"

"I would rather live a crazy and unpredictable life with you than live the normal, mundane safe life I was going to have without ever having these feelings," she stated, caressing his face with her left hand. "So, whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me!"

Feeling at a lost to say anything, he hugged her in which she hugged him back.

_"Thank you, Kellie, for letting me be your Sekirei," _Homura thought to himself.

"I do have one question, though," Kellie asked as they let each other go.

"What is it?" Homura asked.

"How in the world did you make flames appear like that?" she asked him, clearly amazed by what she saw.

He sighed and replied, "This will be interesting, to say the least. Why don't we go to my hotel room, and I'll explain everything you need to know there."

"Sounds good," she stated with a smile.

As Kellie drove the both of them to The Grand Traverse Hotel, Homura couldn't help but feel excited about spending his future with his new Ashikabi and interested to see her reaction when she finds out just what exactly she got herself involved in.

_All right, ladies and gentleman, this concludes the third chapter (albeit ridiculously long one). I hope that, through this chapter, I was able to clarify a few things that were not clear at first. Speaking of which, look for the next chapter that will reveal everything! Why are there Sekirei in America? What's Karasuba planning to do? Chapter 4 is next, so make sure to keep reading and find out! Also, please review and tell me what you think of my new format and third person style for the chapter. No flaming, please! I would appreciate constructive criticism over flaming. _

__**Author's Note: I went back and made a lot of changes, considering that the entire story will be in third person and some OC Character changes, as well. So, if it looks different from before to you, now you know why.  
><strong>


	4. Too Much Information

_Hello, Readers! Marcwill90 here! So, I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter of this story. Moving on, I'm making a couple of announcements. First is that I'm changing the format of the story from first person to third person, along with going back and editing the previous chapters so that it properly meshes together and is easier to get into._

_Second is in regards to this chapter. There's a lot of information and fluff in this chapter, but it helps clear up a lot of things that a normal chapter wouldn't be able to. I'm asking that you please bear with me as this will hopefully be the last time I have a chapter like this in Part 1. Oh, and as usual..._

**Disclaimer: Sekirei does not belong to me. A man who put almost every man's wildest fantasy on paper does except for Kyle Vale, his family, and Keisha, #7. **

**Edit: I'm almost done overhauling the story. It would have been uploaded much sooner if the flash drive I used for my story didn't crash and lost all my information. Regardless, I think that it'll be much better than before. After this chapter, it'll return to normal (unless I make another massive mistake, which I'm hoping I don't).**

_Here we go..._

**Chapter 4: Too much information**

Kyle was in a hurry to get out of the hospital, having finally recovered enough to leave (though he was still extremely sore, much to his disliking).

"Kyle, come on!" Keisha told him, pointing to their ride. "They're already here and they don't like to wait that long!"

"I would move faster if I wasn't extremely sore, you know," Kyle told her.

The date that day was June 20st, 2012, which meant Kyle would get to spend the day with Keisha as a way to celebrate his long awaited release from the hospital. He was happy for more than one reason. The weather was nice, his relationship with Keisha was extremely close, and he would finally get some answers regarding the whole "Sekirei" business.

A lot of things happened regarding their relationship towards one another, and while some of it was great, some of it was strange and confusing...

* * *

><p><em> "It's been four whole days since I've been in the hospital, and you've managed to visit me everyday and talk to me for hours on end. You know you don't have to do all this for me," Kyle told Keisha.<em>

_"I know, but I really want to, so I don't mind," Keisha said to him._

_ It was their fourth day at the hospital and it was around 1:30 in the afternoon when Kyle and Keisha were ready to leave the room he'd stayed in for far too long. He reached out with his right hand to grab the doorknob when he felt Keisha grabbing his hand._

_At this point, he knew a lot of things about Keisha, almost as if he knew her his whole life. So, __anything she did or expressed, Kyle was able to catch. That included the unfortunate frown she had on her face right after she said what she said to him._

_ "Keisha, what's wrong?" Kyle asked her._

_ "Kyle, you're a wonderful person, and you possess a lot of qualities that I like. You seem to be good at everything, and you always manage to stay positive. How do you manage to do all of that?"_

_ "It's because of my family," he stated._

_ "What?" Keisha asked, clearly confused by his statement._

_ "Let me clarify," Kyle stated. "I wasn't always who I was today. In fact, I was nowhere near the person I am today. When I was too young to remember, my mother got sick and the doctors couldn't do anything about it. She eventually died, which made a really big impact on the family. I was sad at no longer having my mom around. I mourned her for a while. It could've brought me down a dark road, but I knew my mom wouldn't want me dwelling on the past, so instead I chose to move on and show my mom in heaven that I would become the son she would be proud of. I gave it my best effort in everything I tried, especially when I wasn't good at it, which was most of the time."_

_ "Then our dad accepted a job from a company that was overseas, and he told us that we weren't able to go with him. In order to avoid being orphaned, our grandma took us in and dad left to work for the company that hired him. Grandma wasn't able to do a lot with Kellie and I, so we were constantly looking out for each other. However, despite having support from both Kellie and Grandma, I knew I had to be independent as well as hard working if I was to make it in life. And for eight long years, I worked hard doing just that: Being independent and hard working. In the year 2008, Kellie and I got the greatest news in our life."_

_ "What was it?" Keisha asked._

_ "Our dad was finally coming home," he stated with glee in his voice. "His company allowed him to return home and continue doing his work here instead of overseas. I'll never forget when Kellie and I saw him walking in the airport towards us and the two of us ran to him and hugged him. It felt so great to finally have him back that nothing could ruin it...well, almost nothing."_

_ "What do you mean by that?" Keisha asked._

_ "Not too long after dad returned home, grandma died of old age," he replied. "Unlike my mother's death, I remembered, and still remember, how hard it was on me. All of the times I spent with grandma, all the memories I made with her, had become the only thing I had to remember her by. I wouldn't be able to make any new ones with her. Eventually, I accepted that death was a natural part of life, no matter how it happens. Although, I would be lying if I said I wouldn't cry over the deaths of my friends and family."_

_ Kyle reached out and took one of Keisha's hands as he continued, "Keisha, having met you, getting to know you so well, it made me realize that I have another reason to work hard. And that reason is you, Keisha. I want to be a man that you can look to for support as well as me supporting you. I want to walk down the road of life with you side-by-side. Keisha, I want you to be mine."_

_ Keisha could no longer hold herself back. She started shedding tears as she said, "I knew it, I knew it. I knew I found what I was looking for."_

_ "What were you looking for?" he asked her._

_ "The man who would be mine," she replied as she embraced his face with her hands, leaned in, and kissed him._

_ Kyle felt so much passion and love in her kiss that he felt a little piece of heaven. Every one of his worries melted away, leaving him feeling so alive and happy. No one else mattered to him in this moment, because he knew right then that he was madly in love with Keisha._

_ Their lips separated and that's when it got weird and confusing. All of a sudden, a bright crest appeared from Keisha's back that he didn't recognize: A bird in flight with two commas underneath facing inwards to the yin-yang symbol that was in the middle on the bottom. From that crest, big and beautiful purple wings of light burst forth from the unknown symbol, which was the most breathtaking thing he ever saw._

_ As the wings were disappearing, Kyle asked her, "Keisha, are you an angel?"_

_ She giggled and replied, "No, but I appreciate the flattery. I'm Keisha, A Sekirei. I'm Sekirei #7, and you, Kyle, are now my Ashikabi."_

* * *

><p>Since that point, Keisha flat out refused to tell him anything regarding "Sekireis". That is, according to her, until they met with MBI's US Branch, which was where they were going at the moment.<p>

In fact, Kyle was so lost in thought over that conversation, their first kiss, and what happened immediately afterward that he didn't realize that he got in the car waiting for them in the hospital parking lot and went anywhere until Keisha shook him saying, "Kyle, we're here. Let's get out of the car."

Kyle looked outside and immediately started to freak out.

"Keisha, we're at The Grand Traverse Hotel," he said to her.

"Yeah, that's where we need to be," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But, this is happening so fast," he said to her, his face getting hotter by the second.

"Come on, Kyle, we need to go in," she stated to him, taking his hand and walking through the entrance.

Right away, Kyle thought they were in trouble, due to the fact that they were greeted by the biggest and tallest man he ever saw. He had to be at least six foot seven, weighing 285 pounds, and made entirely of muscle. Kyle was afraid for his life until the giant gave a little bow (which looked a little weird to Kyle), and said in a gentle, but firm voice, "Number Seven and her Ashikabi, we've been waiting for you. Please, follow me."

Not wanting to argue, they followed him to an elevator that would've been hard to notice unless you were looking real hard, and from there they went down fifteen floors below. Kyle held his breath as the doors opened and, man, was he in for a treat.

It was by far the nicest facility Kyle ever witnessed in person. The place was super clean, the technology was painfully super advanced, and there were hundreds of scientists walking around...or they were until they noticed the two of them standing near the elevator.

At that moment, they all lined up in a line on either side of them, bowed, and said, "WELCOME BACK TO MBI'S US BRANCH, KEISHA, SEKIREI #7!"

Kyle looked at his Sekirei and immediately recognized the look on her face: Extreme discomfort and the desire NOT to be here. Seeing a chance to make her relax, he took her left hand into his and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It worked as the look on her face was now one of serenity.

They followed the super giant to the place that, apparently, everything needed to be reported to. Kyle believed it to be the command room, though he wasn't too sure about that just yet.

What he was absolutely sure about was the fact that two men, their backs facing towards him, stood out from everyone else in this super-advanced facility. He sensed a familiar presence and the presence of a man that desired to experiment, neither of which made him feel very comfortable.

"Sirs," said the super giant, "I've brought Keisha and her Ashikabi."

"Thank you, Nathan," said one of the two men facing away from Kyle. The only thing distinct thing he could see about him was his ruffled gray hair. That, and the fact that he was the one that Kyle sensed the desire to experiment was coming from. "You can go now."

Taking a little bow, the super giant turned and left the room.

"He may look extremely dangerous, but he wouldn't hurt a fly unless we told him to, of course," stated the gray haired man as he turned around to face the two of them.

As Kyle was looking at this man, he knew right away that (despite how he looked) he was anything but ordinary. Wearing a turtle neck sweater under his lab coat, sweatpants, and normal tennis shoes, Kyle looked into his light blue eyes and immediately wished he hadn't, seeing something that he'd rather not see ever again.

The man extended his right hand and said, "I'm Dr. Takehito Asama. I'm here to temporarily assist the US Branch of MBI in any way I can. It's a pleasure to meet the young man who captured Keisha's heart."

Feeling a little embarrassed at his comment, he shook the doctor's hand and said, "I was just being myself, that's all. Um, Dr. Asama, you're not planning to do anything unnatural to me, are you?"

Takehito gave a harmless smile and said, "Of course I don't. What would make you ask such a question?"

"Because you're not very good at hiding that particular aura of desire," Kyle said bluntly.

He wore a confused expression on his face when he heard Kyle say that until he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be Kyle Vale, would you?"

"How did you know my name?" Kyle asked him.

Takehito couldn't help but laugh as he replied, "I can't believe this! I've actually met the great Kyle Vale! You're like a celebrity in MBI, the way my colleague talks about you. I've heard nothing but great things about you."

Being more confused than ever, Kyle stated, "I'm sorry, but I've no idea what you're talking about."

Meanwhile, Keisha thought, _"Kyle's last name is Vale? Wait, he couldn't be..."_

Dr. Asama looked at the man whose back was still facing Kyle and Keisha and said, "My good doctor, it's pointless to delay this any longer. Kyle's already involved in this, so you practically owe an explanation to him."

When the man still wasn't facing him, Takehito said, "My, my, old friend, you mean to make this more awkward than it has to be?" When he asked the mysterious man that question, Kyle saw something that made both him and his Sekirei wish that they were anywhere else but in that room.

As far as Kyle could tell, Dr. Asama allowed what Kyle saw in his eyes to manifest in the form of a demonic visage, specifically an absolutely terrifying demonic mask. While Takehito remained calm, it was painfully clear that he was getting his way, one way or the another.

The mysterious man was obviously affected by this as well, as he allowed himself to shiver all over. Unable to take his colleague's "demonic aura" any longer, Kyle heard an all too familiar voice saying, "Fine, Takehito. Have it your way. However, I still don't like the situation one bit at all, regardless of the circumstances."

Kyle's head was swimming with questions about the man until he turned around to face the three of them, effectively answering Kyle's questions about him and leaving him shell-shocked at the same time.

Sure enough, Kyle recognized the man with unruly black hair, green eyes, and a serious expression on his face. Wearing a custom made suit under his buttoned up lab coat, there was no doubt who he was, especially considering Kyle was sensing the all too familiar presence coming from the man.

"Hello, Professor Vale," Keisha said politely, giving him a little bow.

"What the heck are you doing here, father?" Kyle exclaimed.

"YOU MEAN YOU ARE HIS SON?" Keisha exclaimed, clearly shocked of hearing her Ashikabi saying that.

Kyle sweat dropped and said, "Yep, I'm his son, all right."

Dr. Vale sighed and said, "I knew this was going to get awkward. Regardless, Kyle, I'll try to explain everything right after number six gets here with his Ashikabi."

Keisha's attention turned to the doctor and asked, "Wait, Homura's in Traverse City? And he found himself an Ashikabi?"

"Despite his 'unique' circumstances, yes, he found himself an Ashikabi," Takehito replied. "I must admit, I'm quite interested to find out who it is. Homura refused to tell us who it was that winged him."

"I didn't think Homura would ever find an Ashikabi, let alone finding one so soon. Maybe he's ashamed to tell us who it is," stated Keisha with the bluntness of an anvil.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Number Seven," stated a voice from behind Kyle and Keisha.

They turned around to find a man with light gray ruffled hair with hazel eyes and a peaceful look on his face wearing a white collared button shirt, form fitting black pants, and black tennis shoes.

"Homura!" Keisha exclaimed, clearly surprised to see him. "I heard from Dr. Asama and Dr. Vale that you found an Ashikabi. Are they lying?"

He gave a small chuckle and said, "No, Keisha, they're not lying. I really found an Ashikabi, and I'm really happy to be her Sekirei."

He turned his attention to Kyle and said, "You must be Keisha's Ashikabi." He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Homura, Sekirei Number Six."

Kyle shook his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Kyle Vale."

Homura, surprised at hearing that, composed himself and said, "Well, this must be my lucky day. I get winged by my Ashikabi during my battle with Karasuba, and then turn around and meet the great Kyle Vale."

Feeling embarrassed (and a little bit annoyed), he said, "I'm sure whatever you heard about me has been exaggerated to a degree."

Dr. Asama then said, "Homura, did you just say that you fought Karasuba today?"

"Uh, yeah, Takehito, that's what I said."

"WHAT?" everyone but Dr. Vale, Homura, and Kellie exclaimed. "Homura, tell us everything!" exclaimed Kyle, grabbing Homura by the shoulders.

"The situation regarding Karasuba can wait," Dr. Vale said flatly, effectively silencing Kyle from inquiring Homura about his battle with said person. "Homura, where's your Ashikabi? You did bring her, right?"

"Of course I did, Dr. Vale," Homura said in a matter-of-fact tone. "She's waiting outside the door as we speak."

"You're making your Ashikabi wait outside that door?" Takehito asked politely as (once again) his demonic mask manifested behind him, terrifying everyone in the immediate vicinity. "You don't think you're being rude to both the people in here and your special person, are you?"

"Well, when you put it like that, that does seem heartless of me," Homura said quickly, clearly wanting the mask to go away. He turned his attention to the door and said, "Okay, you can come in now, honey."

Everyone's eyes were focused on the door as it opened and and, as soon as the young lady went through it, Kyle couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Walking towards Homura with a smile on her face, there was a gorgeous woman with sleek red hair, blue eyes, and perfect complexion wearing a simple red blouse, form-fitting blue jeans, and tennis shoes (that showed off her curvacious figure quite nicely) that seemed to grab everyone's attention, for good or bad reasons alike.

She stopped next to Homura, who was giving a big smile as he said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Ashikabi,-"

He was cut off by Kyle exclaiming, "KELLIE?"

She noticed Kyle and Dr. Vale and said, "Little brother? DAD? What are the two of you doing here?"

Homura looked at her and exclaimed, "Little brother? Dad?"

Takehito merely remarked, "I don't think I could have called this at all, Michael. Your son, maybe, but definitely not your daughter. Am I right, my good doctor?"

As he was looking at Michael, however, he quickly found himself preventing any more words from coming out of his mouth. That was due to the fact that Michael Vale looked like he was ready to lose his temper.

"Homura," he said in an even tone, scaring both Kyle and Kellie to death. They knew where this was going, because the last time this happened, a man was sent to the hospital with all of his limbs broken. Said man learned a very valuable lesson on not bullying little kids when their father is nearby.

Obviously sensing the situation, he stuttered, "Y-y-yes, Dr. V-V-Vale?"

"Would you kindly explain why you managed to get my only daughter involved in this big mess?" he asked him, each of his words letting out more killing intent than before. While Dr. Vale couldn't manifest his true feelings into something demonic like Takehito could, it was more than enough to scare everyone in the room. As a result, Kyle was holding Keisha, both of them whimpering in fear. Kellie was hiding behind Homura, whose poor soul was feeling the full effect of Dr. Vale's massive killing intent lurking dangerously in the air, making him wishing he could crawl under a rock and die there.

All Dr. Asama could do was face away from his colleague and ride it out. He felt himself shivering in fear, which he didn't like considering the fact that he was the one looking down the barrel, so to speak.

Homura was about ready to explain himself when a creepy voice over the room's speakers went, "Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku." (1)

Immediately, Dr. Vale's killing intent dissipated upon hearing that laugh, making everyone else sigh in relief. However, upon realizing who it was that laughed, everyone except Kyle and Kellie sweat dropped as the voice continued, "Why, isn't it obvious, my good friend Dr. Vale? They were both given a gift from the gods!"

Suddenly, an image that took up the entire screen of the command office (which was covering an entire wall), and all of the people present looked to find a man with white unruly hair, glasses, and a mischievous grin on his face wearing a white suit and high-collared cape sitting in a luxurious chair.

"It's nice to hear from you, Hiroto," said Michael and Takehito in such monotone voices that it was obvious that they've been dreading this.

Seeing Keisha and Homura with them in the room, he said to them, "Well, well, if it isn't Numbers Six and Seven, Homura and Keisha. Congratulations on finding your Ashikabis!"

"Thanks, Professor/Minaka," said Keisha/Homura in the same monotone voices that the doctors used. Clearly, they felt the same way about the man on the screen.

"And a special congratulations to Kyle and Kellie Vale, as well," he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "You've become the first and second, respectively, players to become involved in the S-Plan (2). My, my, how fate has rewarded your family, Dr. Vale! Especially considering our little bet, I might add. It's so exciting to see this finally starting to unfold before my very eyes!"

"Excuse me, Minaka, but could you get to the point?" Takehito asked him, making his scary demonic mask appear again. "We've got two Ashikabis who have no clue what you're babbling about."

"Right, right, of course, how silly of me," Minaka quickly said. He then cleared his throat and continued, "Kyle and Kellie Vale, I'm Hiroto Minaka, President and CEO of the ever growing company, MBI, as well as the Game Master of the S-Plan."

"Wait, what is this 'S-Plan' that you keep mentioning?" Kyle asked Minaka.

"The S-Plan," stated the psycho in the chair. "That's the name of the game that will eventually take place here, in Tokyo, Japan. As of this moment, you and your big sister are now important players in this great game that will be remembered throughout the ages, one of epic battles and ultimate romance in an attempt to ascend to the level of the gods!"

"Minaka, you're getting sidetracked again," stated Dr. Vale in an even tone, who (once again) looked like he was going to lose his temper.

"Right, right, sorry," apologized Minaka, though it didn't sound very sincere. "So, do you two understand the rules?"

"If I'm recalling this right, based on what I saw earlier today, the Sekirei are people with different, but tremendous, powers that are meant to secretly fight against each other," Kellie started.

"My sister and I are Homura's and Keisha's partners, respectively, and we're what you guys call Ashikabis, who are people that allow their Sekirei to access their full power," Kyle finished. "Does that sound about right?"

"Well, well, I'm impressed!" Minaka exclaimed. "There's no doubt that they are your own flesh and blood, is there Dr. Vale?"

"Is there anything else that my brother and I need to know about...all of this?" she asked, gesturing to her surroundings.

"Yes," Minaka stated, leaning in uncomfortably close to the screen. "As the two of you may or may not have realized already, the S-Plan is a strictly top classified project in MBI, so if the two of you know what's best for you and your Sekireis, you'll do your mouths a favor and keep them shut regarding the project."

"Who in the world would believe something like this, anyway?" Kyle asked Minaka.

"Touche`," Minaka admitted. "Oh, I need to tell you two a few things before I take my leave, Dr.'s Takehito and Vale."

"What are they?" the two of them asked at the same time.

"Make sure to keep me informed of your progress, as well as letting me know about our 'little problem'," he stated. " And don't forget to give them a detailed explanation of their situation so that they're not clueless and in the dark."

He then got very serious as he stated, " Now that the 'situation' is coming closer to it's conclusion, I'll expect the both of you to honor every little bit of our agreement. You two know exactly what will happen otherwise."

He then resumed his normal demeanor as he concluded, "Now, I'm quite a busy man, so all of you will have to excuse me. Take care of yourselves, Numbers Six and Seven, aka Homura and Keisha."

With that, the screen went blank.

"We were going to tell them everything, regardless of whatever that idiot says," stated Dr. Vale.

"Well,that could've been worse," Takehito remarked.

Dr. Vale just rolled his eyes and retorted, "Minaka's still a religious, psychotic nutcase."

Seeing the way he acted during his talk with them, Kyle and Kellie nodded their heads in agreement with Keisha and Homura.

"What was Minaka talking about that at the end of the conversation?" Keisha asked.

"It's not important, don't worry about it," replied both of the doctors dismissively.

Dr. Vale then looked at his son and daughter and said, "I can't believe my own son and daughter managed to get dragged in this giant mess."

Kyle stated, "You shouldn't worry about me and Kellie, Dad. We chose to be with our partners because we love them, so therefore we did this voluntarily. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it. Besides, if it wasn't for the ability to sense unnatural things that I inherited from you, I wouldn't have met Keisha we wouldn't be together right now."

Homura looked at Kyle and thought, _"You really are the son of Dr. Vale, talking about how you truly feel in your heart."_

His father, feeling a little guilty, said, "I can understand that, Kyle, but I don't think you or your sister understand the magnitude of what you're now involved in. And, if you want to 'thank' anyone for that unnatural ability, thank your grandfather. Being the strongest martial artist in the world in his time, he was able to do, think, and sense much better than normal humans. In fact, it was almost god-like. It was because of my curiosity for understanding how he was able to accomplish such feats even at an old age that I got into bio-engineering and eventually would up working for a deluded psycho in his idiotic S-Plan."

"Speaking of which, what is your role in this, father?" asked Kellie.

"I'll explain it to you two for him, seeing as your father won't do it justice," Takehito stated. "Your father lead the development of the Sekirei that are part of that crazy psycho's deluded game of bloodshed, along with myself. Specifically, he's mostly responsible for adjusting the Sekirei's physical appearance, attributes, skills, and/or powers. I'm mostly responsible for implanting the existence of their Ashikabi, their winging system, and the Sekirei's ability to use their specific Norito, which will be explained later."

"Could you put what you just said in simpler terms," Kellie asked.

Takehito thought about it for a couple of seconds before replying, "Well, I'll say what our jobs are, in basic terms: If we refer to the Sekirei as the little birds, your father preps the little birds to fly and I'm the one who makes sure the little birds find their way to their homes."

"What about Takami?" Dr. Vale asked.

"Well, obviously, she's involved, though we end up doing most of the work, anyway," Takehito said dismissively.

"So, dad adjusted Keisha and Homura to who they are today?" Kyle asked.

"Yes and no," his father replied. "Yes, I'm the one who adjusted Keisha, for reasons that will be explained shortly. No, I didn't adjust Homura, although I managed to oversee the process from time to time. The ones responsible for his adjustments are Takehito here and Takami Sahashi, who is the person I just mentioned and in which we'll also explain shortly. I also like to add that I was pretty lucky to watch over the process, for reasons best left unsaid."

As he said that last sentence, he glared over at Takehito, who nervously laughed at that.

"What is my dad talking about, Dr. Asama?" asked Kellie, who was curious as to what was implied.

"It's nothing to worry about at this point, Dr. Vale, everything turned out just fine, in the end," stated Takehito.

Kellie looked at Homura who, for reasons still unknown to her, he was blushing and wasn't making eye contact with anyone.

"So, how did MBI come to find the Sekirei?" Kyle asked.

At this question, Takehito and Michael looked at each other. Then, Takehito asked, "Do you want to explain this, or should I?"

"You do it," Dr. Vale said flatly. "Although, I'll be adding in my two cents whenever necessary."

"Sounds fair enough," Takehito said. With a sigh, he stated, "Everyone, find the nearest chair and take a seat. This is going to take a while."

* * *

><p>Once everyone was comfortable, Takehito started his explanation:<p>

"In the year 1999, off the coast of Japan, an island erupted from the ocean as a result of an earthquake. Hiroto Minaka, who was curious to what the new island had in store for him to discover, took his colleague from Tokyo University, Takami Sahashi, with him and managed to land on the island, despite the fact that neither one of them had permission to do so."

Takehito took a deep breath and continued, "Not too long after they set foot on the island, they discovered a ship that clearly held super-advanced technology. In fact, almost all of the equipment you've seen in this facility is derived from the technology on the ship. Anyways, what they discovered inside would be the greatest find that mankind will ever make."

"And just what was it that the two of them found?" Kyle asked.

"108 alien life forms in suspended animation," Takehito replied. "One adult, eight fetuses, and the rest in fertilized egg state. Immediately after discovering the life forms inside the ship, Hiroto Minaka started the foundation for his insane and idiotic S-Plan. However, in order to make sure his plans could succeed with as little mistakes made as possible, he needed people that understood the human body. As a result, Michael and I were pulled in, albeit with a little curiosity on my part."

"I remember when Minaka contacted me regarding all of this," Dr. Vale stated. "It was before I could publish my report on natural methods of human enhancements, ranging from super strength to speed and everything in between. I was able to effectively put it together from interviewing my father, making him do countless demonstrations, and collecting the much needed data. I still don't know how he managed to read my report before I could publish it, but when he contacted me saying how he needed my 'expertise' in a highly classified project of his, I was skeptical at first. It wasn't until he offered me a ridiculously high salary and a good amount of stocks from his new company at the time that I took his offer. In hindsight, I should have refused him anyway."

Kyle and Kellie were taking in as much of this as they could, fully realizing the opportunity to find out about their father's mysterious past.

"But, you didn't," Takehito remarked, "Which leads up to the next part of our detailed story/explanation."

Takehito cleared his throat and continued, "Well, naturally, being the firsts ones to discover such a find, they named the island Kamikura Island and claimed the find as their own, effectively starting the foundation for both the stupid S-Plan and the company that finances it, MBI. However, despite all the precautions Minaka took to ensure privacy, this did not go unnoticed by the surrounding countries. They eventually demanded the ship and it's inhabitants to be handed over to them or having them take it by force."

"How did Minaka respond to that?" Kellie asked.

"He ordered a team of Sekirei to be put together to defend the island from impending attacks," Takehito stated.

"Not to mention that he forced the two of us to work on the project alone, that blackmailing psycho," Michael commented.

"Indeed," Takehito admitted. "Though it's probably because he didn't trust anyone else. Anyway, your father and I took the adult and the first four fetuses and went right to work on creating his precious group of Sekirei. And after many intense hours of work, brainstorming, and severe adjusting done mostly by your father, we finished just in time to defend the island from it's first and would be greatest attack force."

"Minaka was acting like a little kid getting a brand new toy, wanting to test out the capabilities of 'The Discipline Squad'," Michael stated.

"The Discipline Squad?" Kyle and Kellie asked at the same time.

"That's the name Minaka came up with, which coming from him surprisingly, was perfect for the situation at hand, which is ironic in and of itself," Michael stated.

"Anyway," Takehito said, trying to proceed, "The multi-national attack force made an attempt to take our find by force, only to be met with a power beyond their own."

"What happened to said attack force," Kyle asked.

"Well, after having one Sekirei finding out what their attack force was made of using our own satellite as a medium, the battle started. And after wind-induced helicopter crashes, man-made earthquakes upturning their tanks, the slaughtering of all their soldiers on the island, and slicing their battleships in half from the island using super sonic sword slashes, the attack force was utterly annihilated without too much effort from 'The Discipline Squad'."

"I'll never forget the feeling I had after the battle was over," Michael said in a sigh. "The work Takehito and I did on them to make them more powerful than a normal winged Sekirei, only to find myself disappointed upon realizing that all we did was create super killing machines, no better than humans. We felt no accomplishments from seeing the results of all that hard work whatsoever."

"What was Minaka's take on the situation," Kellie asked.

"Well, naturally, he was thrilled at their performance, ranting on and on about the gods and all that other garbage he normally spews," Takehito stated. "Especially about Number Four, Karasuba."

Keisha, Kyle, Kellie, and Homura gulped when Takehito said that last sentence. It should have came as no surprise to them, considering everything they heard (and witnessed) so far.

"However, despite all his talks about the crazy things he believes in, he is deceivingly smart. He felt that a back-up team should be assembled in case his 'Discipline Squad' should fall apart, for whatever reason," Takehito stated.

At this, Michael groaned and stated, "That's when things started to take a turn for the worst. Especially when Minaka told me to create the team by myself, going on and on about how he believed I was holding back when I helped Takehito create 'The Discipline Squad'. Of course, I vehemently refused, expressing my concerns on how the back-up team wouldn't turn out any better than the squad he had at that point. It wasn't until he threatened to take away my job that I agreed to do it."

If Kyle and Kellie didn't despise Minaka before, they did now.

"Not wanting to make the same mistakes he did with 'The Discipline Squad', He told your father to take one fetus and three fertilized eggs of his choice and hold nothing back in their adjustments," Takehito stated quickly, wanting to avoid the young Ashikabis' outburst regarding Minaka's blackmail, despite agreeing wholeheartedly with them. "So, he chose #17, #14, #13, and #7 for Minaka's back-up squad."

Upon hearing Keisha's Sekirei number being mentioned, Kyle looked at Keisha, who was making eye contact with no one, wearing a look of depression on her beautiful face.

"It took two entire years to get that insane man's back-up team adjusted and ready to go by myself, which wouldn't have taken so long if I had Takehito's help and not having to meet Hiroto's crazy expectations," Michael said in discontent.

"You did do an amazing job following the notes I gave you for implanting the winging system, their Norito, and the existence of their Ashikabis," Takehito reminded him.

"So, what happened after you completed the back-up team, dad?" Kyle asked him.

"Well, during the time it took me to complete that particular project, the attacks still continued, though not on a grand scale like the first one. Takehito and Takami did the adjustments on the fetuses that were remaining, and Minaka's company, MBI, started to grow, all thanks to the technology on the ship."

"Michael, perhaps I should pick this up," Takehito said, letting loose his demonic mask.

His face paling from seeing that, he said, "Go right ahead."

"What your father meant to say is that by the time he finished their adjustments, MBI had already created a private army of their own that was superior to any attack force that the enemies could form, thanks to the unusually large amounts of trained soldiers MBI was able to recruit and integrating the ship's technology with MBI's military weapons. As a result, there was no longer any need for 'The Discipline Squad' to defend the island, let alone having a back-up team doing it or even having one at all. However, because Minaka is a heartless, psychotic bastard, he wanted to see the capabilities of 'The Fearsome Four' and made a decision that your father, myself, and Takami believed to be the biggest and stupidest of his entire life."

"What did he do?" Kyle and Kellie asked at the same time.

"He ordered the team I adjusted to fight 'The Discipline Squad' in a team battle on Kamikura Island, after vehemently stressing that there were to be no terminations in the fight. He wanted to see how 'The Fearsome Four' would perform against a team that was already believed in be the most powerful team ever made," their father stated.

Kyle looked at Keisha again and immediately knew that Keisha was remembering something truly horrible from the look of terror she had on her face.

"What was the result of the battle?" Kellie asked.

At this, both doctors scoffed and Takehito replied, "That battle was so chaotic and destructive that it almost tore the island apart, not to mention endangering the other life forms still on the ship. In the end, 'The Fearsome Four' lost, but not without defeating all but their most powerful member, #1, who still had a hard time defeating them. After the battle, #1 was so disgusted at Minaka for having her squad fighting against the very same little birds they were meant to defend that she threw down her sword, 'Totsuga No Tsurugi', and left the squad."

"One by one, the rest of the squad left for their own reasons, leaving 'The Fearsome Four' responsible for doing the job that 'The Discipline Squad' started," Takehito stated. "All of us felt glad that we had 'The Fearsome Four' ready to go until they turned on us, threatening to cause the demise of everything we built up to that point."

Unable to hold back any longer, Keisha broke down and started crying into Kyle's right shoulder, who put his arm around her and did the best he could to comfort her. Everyone else looked at her with the same sad expressions on their faces.

"We did fear the worst, until one particular Sekirei saved us from impending doom," Michael added.

At the mentioning of this 'particular Sekirei', Keisha stopped crying, but still wasn't back to being her normal self.

"Wait, this Sekirei took on 'The Fearsome Four' alone?" Kellie asked. "Who is this person?"

"That's not our place to say," Michael said. "And no, this person didn't fight them. This person did something much better: The person showed each and every one of 'The Fearsome Four' the error of their ways and taught them what it truly meant to be a Sekirei. The results were miraculous. It was the first time I felt proud of something I've done since I started riding this roller coaster."

"Not everyone felt the same way," Takehito remarked. "In fact, Number Four was incensed from her loss against them and made many attempts to take their lives."

Keisha, who was still leaning on Kyle's shoulder, shuddered all over when forced to remember that, as well.

"And that was something I couldn't allow, no matter what, considering all the time, effort, and knowledge I had into adjusting and forming 'The Fearsome Four'," stated Michael. "So, I went to Minaka and made a request to move 'The Fearsome Four' to a safe location."

"What was his reaction?" asked Kyle.

"It was extremely bad," Takehito replied. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before. He threatened to make your father's life a personal hell and almost didn't give him a chance to explain his request."

"What did you tell him, dad?" Kellie asked.

"I told him that they would be able to provide him more action, destruction, and mayhem in the S-Plan if they were kept alive than if they were killed," Dr. Vale stated.

"That actually calmed him down enough to hear him out, even though he was still against the idea," Takehito remarked.

"That was the case until I reminded him of all the contribution I made into his precious S-Plan. I also promised him that, if he allowed me to move 'The Fearsome Four' to a safe location and protected them until they found their Ashikabis, then I would do similar adjustments to at least 25 more Sekireis.

"Wait, that actually worked?" Kyle asked.

"Yes and no," Takehito stated, "Yes, it worked beautifully because, when your father promised Minaka that, he was practically jumping up and down with glee, telling Michael that he was more than willing to accept that request. No, because as soon as your father mentioned the safe location, he almost immediately denied his request all over again."

"Why would he do that?" Kyle asked.

"Because Minaka didn't like the fact that he would be taking them outside the country and outside of his power. He accused your father of intending to let them fight in the open for everyone to see and exposing MBI's ultimate secret," Takehito stated.

"To counter his rather convincing argument, I told him that the only reason to move them here, to my hometown, was to give them absolute protection from any danger and that it would be pointless if they were allowed to fight out in the public eye. I then told him that they were to be given this protection until they found their Ashikabis, making the protection they've had up to that point no longer necessary. I also added that if they were caught using their powers for ANYTHING other than secluded self-defense, they were to be terminated immediately."

"And that actually worked," Kellie asked in astonishment.

"Yes, but only after Minaka thought about it for a long time," Takehito stated. "For one very good reason."

"What reason would that be?" Kyle asked.

"For your father to move 'The Fearsome Four' here would mean having to negotiate with the United States Government and getting their approval to open a secret branch on their soil, something that Minaka wasn't too keen on. But, he eventually did. We thought it was going to be impossible."

"And, for the longest time, it was," Michael remarked. "However, Minaka and the US Government were able to reach a trade that satisfied both parties."

"What exactly was traded?" Homura asked.

"MBI was allowed to open their secret US facility, as well as being granted temporary citizenship and diplomatic immunity to everyone who would be working in the secret facility, including and especially 'The Fearsome Four'. However, that was only after Minaka offered three billion dollars to support the government as well as letting at least have some people representing the United States in the S-Plan whenever it gets underway."

"I'm surprised they didn't ask for the ship's technology," Keisha remarked.

"They did," Michael stated. "In fact, that was the first thing they asked. To be specific, five percent of all it's technology. However, Minaka shot that down, accusing them of potential abuse and taking over the world with it."

"Anyway," Takehito continued, "The agreement did come with conditions. If, for any reason, any one of 'The Fearsome Four' was caught in public using their Sekirei powers, all of them were to be killed immediately. That, and if any Sekirei were on US soil that the US government and MBI's secret facility didn't approve to be there, then the agreement was to be terminated and we would have to return immediately to Japan."

"Why don't we get back to the story/explanation?" Michael asked his colleague.

"Right, right," Takehito said dismissively. "Well, after the agreements were made, Minaka gave us conditions to meet, as well."

"What kind of conditions?" Homura asked.

"A few conditions that neither one of us can talk about," Michael stated. "The one condition that we can talk about is that, immediately following the winging of the final member of 'The Fearsome Four', all technology and staff that are in this facility were to be brought back to Tokyo, Japan, and above all else, 'The Fearsome Four' and their Ashikabis so that they 'can' participate in the S-Plan."

Both Kyle and Kellie were stunned by the last sentence that their father said.

"Does that mean I'm not going to Harvard?" Kyle asked.

"You can forget about attending Harvard, now that you're involved in the S-Plan," Michael confirmed. "And, Kellie, because you are still an Ashikabi, the same conditions applies to you."

As both of them let that information sink in, they were not sure of what to say.

"To finish this story/explanation," Takehito said, "The two of us agreed, we successfully moved 'The Fearsome Four' to Traverse City, much to Karasuba's chagrin, and now four years later, we're looking at the first and second Ashikabi to exist in the S-Plan as well as the final days of this secret facility."

* * *

><p>After a long and awkward silence among the group, Kyle finally spoke.<p>

"Well, I'll admit that I'm a little sad at not being able to attend Harvard and leaving everything I knew behind, but I'll get to be with Keisha and I'll be living in a whole other country. Besides, I'm sure that they offer some colleges in Tokyo that I could go to."

Kellie then said, "And I'll be able to take care of my Homura, even if it means moving to a different country to do so."

Michael couldn't help but smile as he remarked, "Well, you two took it better than I thought you would."

Takehito stated, "Well, you two are going to have to learn how to speak, read, and write Japanese if you're going to live in Japan. And Kyle, the equivalent of Harvard in Japan is Tokyo University, which is really difficult to get admitted into. You two have a lot of work to do, that's for sure."

"We don't mind!" exclaimed Kyle and Kellie.

"I approve of them learning how to be fluent in Japanese, but I think we should focus on getting through this ordeal first, Takehito," Michael stated.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering about something. Karasuba never got the authorization to come here, right?" Kyle asked.

"Of course she didn't!" Spat Takehito. "It's a miracle that she managed to come here at all!"

"Regardless, she's here now, and she's not going anywhere anytime soon," Michael stated. "That's why it's extremely important to have all the members of 'The Fearsome Four' find their Ashikabis, before it's too late."

"Well, we're one step closer to accomplishing that, considering that Keisha hooked up with someone as awesome as my little brother," Kellie said, earning grateful smiles from both Kyle and Keisha.

"I also managed to slow her down when I left her alive without a weapon and clothes," added Homura.

"That will give us at least a week of extra time, then," Takehito stated.

"I sincerely doubt that, Takehito," Homura said flatly.

"Unless she brought some spare clothes and an extra nodachi with her when she stowed herself away on the flight that landed in Detroit a week ago, I think we're good," Michael said.

That's when a terrible thought appeared in Kyle's head and he went white as a ghost.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What happened to the nodachi blade I used in our fight against Karasuba, Keisha?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Everyone else paled when they realized what Kyle was implying: Kyle's blade was taken by Karasuba.

Takehito then looked at the time and said, "Oh, my! It's getting late. All of you need your sleep, because we've got a busy day tomorrow. Kellie, Homura, you'll be sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms on the first sub-floor. Keisha, Kyle, you two will be bunking in Keisha's room on the 2nd sub-floor. And don't worry, Kyle, we'll have MBI staff looking for your weapon immediately. Now get to bed, you four!"

They stood up and made their way to the door when Michael said, "Wait, guys! There's one more item of importance that needs to be addressed."

All four of them looked at Michael, who cleared his throat and said, "Because of the delicate situation at hand, all four of you will stay in this facility at all times unless in the case of an emergency or you have approval from either myself or Dr. Asama. Your possessions will be brought here first thing in the morning. This is not up for debate."

"I figured as much," Kyle and Kellie said simultaneously.

"It looks like I'll be busy cooking and learning Japanese while I'm here," Kellie stated with a smile.

"Anyway," Michael continued, "That's all I needed to say. You're all dismissed."

With that, the four of them left the command room one by one.

When the two doctors were left alone in the room, Takehito turned to Michael and said, "You know exactly what Karasuba is up to, don't you?"

"No, Takehito, I don't have any idea what MBI's dog is thinking right now," he calmly stated.

"I don't believe that for a second," Takehito retorted. "If there is anyone who knows her the best, it's-"

"Drop it, Takehito," Michael said in a raised tone, silencing his colleague from saying anything more.

"Why didn't you tell your children about your 'ultimate mistake'?" Takehito asked him.

"Because it wasn't the right time," Michael simply said. "I'll tell them when I feel it's time."

Takehito sighed and said, "Look, I understand that you're trying to do everything in your power to prevent anything bad from happening, but if you know something that will greatly help the situation, talk to me about it and we'll come up with something."

After noticing his colleague lost in his own thoughts, Takehito sighed and asked, "So, what now?"

"I go home, take care of some things, and come back in the morning," Michael said flatly. "We'll take it from there."

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to change his mind, he said, "All right, my good doctor. See you in the morning."

Michael gave him a wave good-bye before opening the door and exiting the room.

Takehito gave a heavy sigh, reached into his left lab coat waist pocket, and pulled out a medium size capped vial full to the brim with blood.

As he held the blood-filled vial to his face, he said out loud to himself, "I hope you do something about this before I do, old friend."

_So, there ends a really long, but much needed chapter (The word count: IT'S OVER 9000!). I hope that, despite the severe amount of fluff, you'll find some of your questions answered. I'm personally looking forward to posting the upcoming chapters in this story, and I hope that you are, as well. Please review my story (no flaming, I prefer constructive criticism over flaming) and tell me what you think about it so far. Oh, and by the way..._

_(1)I know that Minaka doesn't laugh like that, but I put it in there anyway because it's connected to something. If you think you've figure it out, tell me and I'll let you know if you are right. Shouldn't be too difficult._

_(2)The S-Plan was what the Sekirei Plan was called in it's early stages of development, so I figured it made more sense to call it that instead of saying "The Sekirei Plan", especially considering the current place of time in this story._


	5. Chasing the Light

_Hello, Readers! Marcwill90 here! I'm finally done overhauling the story, and I'm super excited to say that it's looking even better than before. Not to mention the fact that I'm finally releasing the newest chapter in the story. Having explained ALMOST everything in the previous chapter, the story can finally progress forward. With that being said..._

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Sekirei. Yeah, big shocker. I am the owner of Kyle Vale, his family, Keisha, and the new character that appears in this chapter!**

_I've got your attention now, don't I? Well, seeing as I'm not one to tease, here it is..._

**Chapter 5: Chasing The Light**

"So, Kyle, are you getting used to all of this yet?" Keisha asked her Ashikabi.

"Not yet," he told her. "Like I said before, going from a normal life to this is a pretty massive jump."

It had been three days since Kyle and Kellie (along with their Sekirei) were told to stay inside the facility at all times. During that time, his body was almost fully recovered, but his mind took a beating from learning about Sekirei specifics and Japanese lessons (which were extremely hard). He was surprised to find out just how strong Keisha was when Takehito and his dad told him. To Kyle, having an IQ of almost 400 and the ability to use enhanced psychokinesis had to make you almost invincible, or at least he thought so. He also found out Keisha's real name, but after one time of saying it in front of her, he learned pretty quick that he wasn't to say it unless he felt like getting a psychic-induced headache that lasted the whole day.

Right now, Keisha and Kyle went to their separate beds, but unable to really sleep. He knew that since he was her Ashikabi and she was his Sekirei, they would be together forever (or until one of them died, but Kyle tried really hard not to think that at all). He also knew (having been explained to him enough times) that the relationship of a Sekirei and Ashikabi was the equivalent of being husband and wife, and he even felt that he had that kind of a relationship with Keisha. But, no matter how justified the reasons were, there was absolutely no way that he felt comfortable with the idea of doing..."that"...with Keisha.

There were plenty of times when he felt like doing that, and even Keisha had asked him if he would like to do that with her, but there was just something about their situation that stopped them from going forward with it. What it was, he had no idea, but what he did know was that he felt like a complete jerk whenever Keisha would make a face of disappointment.

In fact, the exact same situation happened right before they went to sleep. She asked him the same question, and he would politely deny. She accepted his answer, but Kyle picked up the disappointment in her voice just like the other times he denied her. Needless to say, he didn't get a whole lot of sleep that night.

The next morning, after eating breakfast, Kyle tracked down Homura, who was practicing aiming fireballs at targets with pictures of Minaka plastered on them in one of the training rooms the facility had. As he stood next to him, he saw that he didn't miss a single target out of 30.

"I take it you don't like Minaka," he stated to him.

"Good morning, Kyle," Homura said. "Nope, don't like him at all."

"I probably don't need to ask why, based on everything I heard from Takehito and Dad."

"Well, next to Takami, they've known him the longest, and I've seen he what he's capable of first hand. But, I don't think you're here to talk about that psycho."

"Well, you're right about that," Kyle confirmed, feeling more embarrassed by the moment. "I actually need to ask you about something."

"Oh?" Homura said, "What is it?"

"Well, you're a guy AND a Sekirei, so I thought that if anyone would be able to help me, it would be you."

"I'm not exactly sure what you're saying, Kyle," said Homura, who was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, Keisha wants to...um...well...do 'that' with me, and for some reason, something's stopping me. I don't know why I feel that way."

"Oh," Homura said, knowing exactly what he was talking about now. "Um, well, I don't know how much I would be able to help you regarding that situation."

"I just want to know how a relationship is viewed from a Sekirei's point of view, because obviously I don't understand the feeling."

"Hmm," Homura muttered. "Well, when a Sekirei finds their Ashikabi, their body starts to react. Why that is, only your dad and Takehito know, and they're not telling. Anyway, their soul also starts to intertwine with the soul of their Ashikabi and, when they get winged by that person, they feel at one with their Ashikabi. They're able to sense how he, or in my case she, is feeling at all times. The most important duty of a Sekirei is to make their Ashikabi happy. In your case, Keisha probably picked up on you wanting to do 'that' with her long before you realized it yourself. She probably also sensed the reason why you're not acting on that even when you're not able to. The same thing goes in reverse, as well."

"It does?" Kyle asked him.

"Well, think about it," Homura told him. "Have you been able to tell what Keisha is feeling lately?"

Kyle thought about that and realized that he had been able to for a while now.

"She's only thinking about my well-being," he stated. "She's sad that I'm holding myself back from her, and yet doesn't she want to push it too much."

Hearing himself saying that made him feel like a complete jerk even more.

"Perhaps it has something to do with how it might change your relationship?" Homura suggested.

That was when it clicked for Kyle. He now knew why he wasn't doing 'that' with his Sekirei.

"I've got it now!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, Homura! You've been a real big help!"

He then walked out of the training room, being back to his old self.

Homura thought, _"Which reminds me, I need to see Dr. Vale and ask if there's a way to keep me permanently male."_

All day, Kyle was absolutely bored out of his mind. It didn't help that he wouldn't have blade lessons with Sei Long anymore, especially considering that his blade was lost (more likely, Kyle thought, was that it was taken by Karasuba). When he tried to hang out with Keisha, she said she had some shopping to do and teleported out of the facility.

_"Good job, 'Ashikabi'," _Kyle thought, _"Now she doesn't want to hang out with you because of you holding yourself back."_

The only real thing he had to do that day was his usual Japanese lessons, which never failed to give him a headache. So, when he was walking down the hall to the command center later that day, he spotted Keisha holding a bag. He tried to say hello, but the moment Keisha spotted him, she left as quickly as she could.

"Now she doesn't even want to talk to me?" he asked incredulously. "Great, now I feel absolutely pathetic for my actions."

Kyle heard the command door open and a voice saying, "Kyle, what are you doing sitting down in the hall?"

He looked up to find Kellie looking at him with a look of concern. Then he realized that he was sitting on the floor.

He got up, wondering how he managed to do that without realizing it, and said, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure, Kyle? Because a conflict with your Sekirei doesn't seem like nothing to me."

_"Once again, I forget that she's extremely perceptive," _Kyle thought. "It's not a conflict with Keisha," he countered. "It's a conflict with myself."

"You should try to get over it tonight," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked Kellie.

"Oh, well," she started to say. But, she thought better of it and said, "You'll find out anyway."

She walked away with a smile on her face, leaving Kyle more confused than ever.

That night, Kyle tried to get into Keisha's room, only for the door to be locked.

"Keisha, are you in there?" he asked.

"Hold on a second, Kyle, I'm not ready yet," she replied.

_"Not ready yet?"_he thought.

"Okay, you can come in now," she told him.

He heard the door unlock. Scared of what might possibly be waiting for him, he opened the door, looked inside, and immediately thought he was seeing things.

Keisha was leaning on her bedpost wearing nothing but lacy, purple lingerie, being in a seductive pose that caused Kyle to block his nasal passages and his heart to beat out of control.

_"Keisha looks so sexy!" _Kyle thought. _"Seeing her like this makes me want to do 'that' right here and now!" _

He then remembered why he was holding himself back, and he felt that it was necessary to explain it to Keisha.

"Keisha, I realized today why we haven't done...'that'," he told her.

"Oh?" Keisha said. "What is it?"

"I think I've just been afraid that...you wouldn't be satisfied with my performance after we did have 'that'," he said to her, embarrassment clearly marked all over his face.

"That's what you were worried about?" she asked him.

He nodded and Keisha walked over to him, put her arms around his neck, and said, "Kyle, I love you. You are my Ashikabi, I am your Sekirei, and I want to be with you forever. Besides, I'm new at this too, so we'll figure it out together, okay?"

Feeling so relieved by her assurance, he kissed her so passionately that Keisha couldn't stifle her moan as purple wings of light erupted from her back.

That night, Kyle lost his virginity to Keisha.

* * *

><p>Kyle woke up to an open field of grassy plains, as far as the eye could see.<p>

"What the heck?" Kyle said out loud. "This isn't the facility. Where am I?"

"It's a nice place to relax, isn't it?" said a tranquil voice from out of nowhere.

"What do you mean by," he started to say as he looked to where the voice was coming from. As soon as he saw who it was that spoke, however, all he could say was, "Whoa."

Kyle couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a young woman with long sleek platinum blonde hair reaching halfway down her back, very smooth cream-colored skin, and wearing a strapless white dress reaching halfway down her thighs along with a silver belt around her waist, silver vambraces on her forearms, and white stocking boots. He also noticed her hourglass figure with her chest and hips being exactly like Keisha's, which was more noticeable considering what the young woman was wearing. Kyle covered his nasal passages to prevent any embarrassment on his part.

"It's a wonderful place to relax, isn't it?" asked the young woman, who hadn't faced him yet.

Kyle looked around again and couldn't help but feeling so tranquil. "Yeah, you're right: This is a pretty peaceful place to relax. But, I don't recognize this place at all."

"Most people wouldn't recognize this kind of place," the young woman said in agreement, "Because only people who are able to be at peace with themselves can come here."

"And what exactly is 'here'?" he asked her.

"It's the manifestation of the peace and tranquility that lies in the deepest part of yourself," she stated, "I've visited many people's place of peace and tranquility, but this is a first for me."

"How so?" he asked, his interests piqued by what she was saying.

"Not everyone's place of peace is the same," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Some are plain, some are too extravagant for the person's own good, and a few of them are monstrous and even evil. But, your place of peace is the first that makes me feel peaceful, as well. I'm also almost never seen by anyone that do manage to come to their peaceful place, so that would make you the first person who is able to see me."

"Perhaps there is a reason for that," Kyle suggested. "I mean, to me, it only makes sense that an angel would be standing next to me when I'm at peace with myself."

"Oh, my! Do you really mean that, Kyle?" she asked him as he turned to face him. That was when he noticed something incredibly unique about her: Her eyes. While her face was beautiful (even more so with her currently blushing) and her expression was pleasant, her eyes is what caught his attention. That was because she had no pupils as her entire seeing part of her eyes were dazzling white, making the actual white of her eyes looking more like a dull white.

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed. "Especially your eyes! I've never seen such beautiful eyes before!"

"Why, thank you," she said, giving him a curtsy (and making him blush even more). "You're a very kind young man. You're probably wondering if I'm able to see you right now, am I right?"

"What?" he said, caught off guard. While it was true that he was thinking that, he didn't want to be rude and ask such a blunt question. "I wasn't thinking that at all!"

"Don't worry about it, Kyle," she assured him, giving him a smile that just melted his heart. "I'm able to see just fine. In fact, I'm able to see everything that is in the light. But, it seems the only thing I'm able to look at in this moment is your handsome face."

Now feeling his entire face blushing, he said, "I don't know about that, especially considering how beautiful you are." He then realized something that managed to bring him out of his blushing state. "Wait. How did you know my name? I don't think I ever gave it to you."

She went and stood a foot in front of Kyle and replied, "With every peaceful place I visit, I found out what the name of that person is. It's hard to explain anything beyond that."

She then said, "Do you think I could feel your heart?"

Confused by what she was asking, he asked, "Do you mean my heartbeat?"

"Yes," she simply stated.

While he was getting more nervous by the minute, he replied, "It's no problem. Go ahead."

She took her right hand and placed it over the location of his heart. Noticing how smooth her skin felt on his chest, he felt his legs getting weak, his mind going numb, and his heart going crazy (not to mention his vision getting shaky).

She gave a small gasp and said, "Amazing! You have such a pure heart, kind and noble. You've experienced pain and tragedy more than once, and yet you've used those experiences to temper your love and dedication. They shine like the sun on a cloudless day and they dazzle like a diamond being showered with light."

Kyle, for the first time in his life, felt speechless, both physically and mentally. He felt like she was able to view his very soul like an art piece at an art gallery, exposed and unable to hide.

The young woman took Kyle's left hand, placed it gently over her left breast, and continued, "It makes my own heart beat out of place, yearning to be close to yours at all times, never leaving your side."

Kyle could feel the young woman's heart beat and realized it was acting the same way as his: irregular and fast, almost like a drum that you could dance to.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Enjeru," she told him.

He recognized the word from his Japanese lessons. "Angel," he translated. "How beautifully appropriate, Enjeru."

She gave him another smile as she said, "It looks like it's almost time for you to return to reality. That's too bad. I wanted to stay with you just a little while longer."

Feeling panicky and desperate, he asked, "Wait! Will I be able to find to find you in reality?"

She giggled and replied, "Oh, yes, I believe you will. But, I'm not an easy person to find."

"How so?" Kyle asked her.

"Let's just say I have a tendency to disappear under the sun," she playfully told him, teasing him mentally.

"How does that help me?" he asked in exasperation.

Feeling a little guilty at teasing Kyle, she stated, "Use your heart. Let your pure heart be your guide, and you will be able to find me."

All of a sudden, Enjeru was covered in a blinding white light as she said, "Goodbye for now, Kyle. I looking forward to meeting you again!"

He tried to reach for her, only for the ground beneath him to swallow him into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Kyle bolted upright and yelled, "WAIT!"<p>

It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in Keisha's bedroom and not standing in open fields like he was a couple of minutes ago.

"No way," he said in disbelief, having everything that just happened still being very vivid to him. "That sounded and felt so real to me, and yet it was a dream? How was that possible?"

"Kyle, what's going on?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

He looked to see that Keisha had woken up, sitting up and covering herself with the blanket having a very drowsy expression on her face.

Realizing that he woke her up, he said, "Oh, sorry about waking you up, Keisha. It's just that I had a very vivid dream, and it just felt so real."

"A vivid dream?" Keisha asked him, confused by what he was saying.

"Yeah," he said. "And there was this woman who was in it, we had a very deep conversation, and she told me to find her again."

"A woman, huh?" Keisha said in a very dangerous tone.

Catching her tone of voice, Kyle quickly said, "Keisha, I have no control over what I'm dreaming about! Come on, cut me some slack! Anyway, she told me her name and how to find her."

"What was her name?" Keisha asked him.

"It was," he started to say, but then realized that he forgot it. "Oh, come on! I need to remember! This is important!"

He spent a whole thirty seconds racking over his dream until, finally, he said, "I remember. She said her name was Enjeru!"

He looked at Keisha, who looked like she just got hit upside the head with a wrecking ball.

"What?" Kyle asked her, feeling a little bit worried.

"Could you say that again?" Keisha said.

"The young woman said her name was Enjeru," he repeated.

At this, Keisha jumped right out of bed, had all of her clothes fly on her, looked at Kyle and said, "Hurry up and get dressed, Kyle!"

He looked at the clock and realized it was seven in the morning. Confused, he asked, "What? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain at the moment!" she exclaimed, implying her impatience in this situation.

Kyle, knowing that his Sekirei was being serious, took a fresh change of clothes, put them on as quickly as he could, and before he could do anything next, Keisha grabbed his hand, used her powers to make the bedroom door fly open, and she sprinted out the door, her Ashikabi flying in the wind behind her.

"Keisha, what's going on?" he yelled.

"You'll know soon enough," she replied.

* * *

><p>In ten minutes, Takehito, Homura, Kellie, Kyle, and Keisha were dressed and standing in the command room, waiting for Dr. Vale to show up.<p>

"Where is he?" Keisha yelled. "We can't proceed without him!"

"Calm down, Keisha," Takehito said. "He's getting here as fast as he can. Unlike you, he can't teleport to where he wants to be."

"But the situation is serious!" Keisha retorted. "The professor should be alert at all times!"

"Keisha, don't you think you should calm down a bit?" he asked politely, unleashing his demonic mask and scaring everyone in the room.

"Yeah, sure," Keisha said in a quaking voice, "There's no use freaking out over something I have no control over, anyway."

At that moment, they heard the door open and a voice saying, "Sorry I'm late, everyone! I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"It's about time!" Keisha said, throwing up her arms.

"Now that I'm here, why don't you tell us the reason why you needed to round up everyone so early in morning, Keisha," he told her.

Keisha pointed at Kyle and stated, "Kyle has another Sekirei reacting to him."

Everyone in the room (except for Keisha) said, "WHAT?"

Dr. Vale then asked Keisha, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because Kyle saw her in a dream, talked to her, and connected with her before waking up," she replied.

"Which one?" Takehito asked her.

"#17," she stated.

"Takehito, pull up her profile and information. We need Kyle to confirm this himself," Dr. Vale ordered.

"Of course!" Takehito stated and went to work on the controls.

Kyle, in the middle of all this, was shell-shocked. _"I caused another Sekirei to react to me?" _he thought. _"I don't believe it! How is that possible?"_

Kyle was lost in his own thoughts so much that Homura had to shake him and say, "Kyle, are you ok?"

He snapped out of it and said, "As ok as I can be in this situation."

Takehito had pulled up the information in ten seconds and Dr. Vale asked Kyle, "Son, do you remember what the young woman in your dream looked like?"

"Of course," he replied. How could he forget a person as gorgeous as that?

"Is this the same person?" he asked him, gesturing to the screen on the wall.

Kyle looked at the picture and yelled, "Yeah! That's her! That's the one!"

Takehito sighed and stated, "Looks like Kyle found himself another Sekirei."

"What?" Kyle said.

"From the sound of things, you were able to connect with her at a subconscious level, causing her to react to you," his father explained. "This is a rare occasion, indeed. In fact, this is the first time something like this has happened. I wonder how you did it, Kyle."

Getting impatient by the minute, Keisha asked in a very strained voice, "Could you explain to Kyle who and what she is so that we can start finding her?"

"She has a point, Michael," Takehito said. "The sunrise has already happened, and every wasted minute will only complicate the search. We can find out how such a feat was possible later."

"You're right," Dr. Vale said.

He cleared his throat and gestured to the screen as he said, "This is Enjeru, Sekirei #17. She's also known as 'The Light Sekirei'. Her physical attributes, as well as her mental attributes, are above average. Her powers are extremely strong, and she has a unique ability that puts her in a class of her own."

"What kind of powers and abilities are we talking about here?" Homura asked.

"Enjeru has the power to control and manipulate any form of light to her will, preferably sunlight," Takehito stated. "Hence her nickname. Anyway, her eyesight is amazingly high, and during the daytime, is capable for seeing up to 100 miles away. When it is nighttime, however, she's only about to see about a mile or two away."

"That's still quite impressive!" Kyle exclaimed. "Is that because she has no pupils?"

"Not quite," Dr. Vale stated. "The dazzling white you see in her eyes ARE her pupils."

"You mean she doesn't have irises?" Kyle asked in shock.

"She still has them, but you have to look really close in order to find them," Takehito stated. "Her pupils have been enlarged and enhanced to act like a telescope, albeit a really powerful one. However, this also makes them fragile. Enough so that if she were to get directly hit in the eyes, she would lose her eyesight anywhere from hours to weeks, depending on hard the hit."

"Why wouldn't she lose her eyesight permanently?" Kyle asked.

"That would be because of her unique ability," Dr. Vale replied. "What sets her apart from the rest of the Sekirei is her ability to use her powers to heal and/or repair anything that is not completely destroyed or dead, as well as being able to attack and defend herself."

"So, she's like a super powerful first-aid specialist?" Kyle asked in amazement.

"Basically, yes," Takehito said. "We don't have time to get in EVERYTHING she can do just yet, but we can say that finding her will NOT be easy."

"Why do you say that?" Kyle asked.

"Because she's shy around normal people," Keisha stated. "In fact, she gets so shy, that if she goes in public, she makes sure to use her powers to form a barrier of invisibility around herself first before stepping outside, making it impossible to find her."

Kyle then realized why Keisha was in a rush to leave and search for her. "So that's what she meant when she said she had the tendency to disappear under the sun. Wait, Takehito, you said that Enjeru's capable of controlling and manipulating light to her will. What about nighttime? Isn't she extremely vulnerable then?"

"With the case of the full moon, she is extremely vulnerable," Takehito said. "Or, at least she would be, if it wasn't for her belt and vambraces."

"What makes them so special?" Kellie asked.

"They're made from one of the spaceship's stronger metals, which makes them virtually invincible," Dr. Vale stated. "However, the more important feature is their capability of absorbing and storing sunlight in #17's body. They make present solar panels look like a joke. That acts as a special reserve for when she gets in tight spots like fighting at night, but they run out after constantly using it for four hours, which sounds like a little much, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

_"I heard how 'The Fearsome Four' were powerful, but I didn't think they were this powerful," _Homura thought. _"Michael Vale, how did you do it?"_

"So, that should be everything," Takehito said. "Oh, one last thing. Kyle, could you relax for a moment?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked, sensing a creeping aura coming from Takehito.

As he was walking to him, he pulled out a small syringe and said, "I just need a sample of your blood, that's all."

Kyle saw the needle on the syringe and that was it. He was absolutely terrified of needles and wasn't about ready to get one in him today.

Dr. Vale, knowing his son too well, said to Keisha, "Keep him still, Keisha."

Before Kyle could run out of the room, he lost control of his body as he stood perfectly still.

Takehito lifted his right sleeve, rubbed alcohol on his shoulder, stuck the needle in, took out what Kyle thought to be too much blood, removed the needle, and said, "There, that's all I needed."

"What the heck do you need my blood for?" Kyle yelled at him, freaking out.

"I'm curious to see if analyzing your blood will give us any answers to how you manage to connect to Enjeru at a subconscious level," Takehito simply stated, his aura of desire to experiment suddenly disappearing.

Looking at the time (which was quarter to eight), Keisha said, "Okay, we've wasted enough time, we need to leave NOW!"

"Right," Dr. Vale said. "Kellie, I'm sorry, but you're staying here. Everyone else, you may leave immediately!"

"It's about freaking time!" Keisha said as her, Kyle, and Homura left the room as quick as they could.

"Well, it looks like I'll be making breakfast for three people, then," Kellie said as she left the room, as well.

"Takehito, why DID you get a sample of my son's blood?" Michael asked his colleague.

"The same reason I told your son," Takehito said dismissively.

"I don't buy that for one second," Michael said.

"It's a harmless analysis, Michael, you're worrying too much," Takehito said.

"You're right, considering the fact that Kyle's on his way to winging all of 'The Fearsome Four'," Michael stated.

"Do you really find that so surprising?" Takehito asked with a smirk on his face.

Michael gave his own smirk as he replied, "Not really."

"Well, I need to hurry and make my analysis of Kyle's blood, so please excuse me for the moment," Takehito said as he left the room in a hurry.

Michael looked at the screen and said to himself, "I shouldn't be surprised, considering who I based my adjustments off of."

* * *

><p>Around eleven that morning, Homura, Keisha, and Kyle rendezvoused at the open space in downtown.<p>

Keisha said, "I knew we wasted too much time getting debriefed! The sun's too high in sky for her not to be invisible by now!"

"I understand how you feel, but Kyle needed to know exactly what was going on before he started chasing after her," Homura said to Keisha.

Kyle, meanwhile, felt extremely conflicted. "I'm so sorry, Keisha."

Keisha, caught by surprise, asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

"It's just that I love you so much, Keisha, and I can't imagine my life without you," he explained. "But, I really love Enjeru, as well. I feel so horrible knowing I have feelings for two women at the same time."

"You really shouldn't feel horrible about that," Keisha told him.

"How can you say that?" Kyle said in exasperation.

"If this was a normal situation with normal girls, you're right, you should feel horrible about having feelings for two women at the same time," Keisha explained. "But, Sekireis are different. When we get winged by our Ashikabi, that person is our partner for life. We love that person so much that we could never imagine not being with their Ashikabi. And if you were to refuse Enjeru because you believe you have to be faithful to me, then you would be showing her the ultimate disrespect, not to mention disrespecting ALL the Sekireis."

Kyle, while understanding what his Sekirei was saying, couldn't fathom the situation entirely. He was brought up on the belief to being faithful to one woman. Being an Ashikabi was shattering everything he believed about relationships and women to tiny pieces.

"Besides," Keisha continued as she held his left hand, "I know you're not going to love me any less than you do now. I also don't mind sharing with one of my best friends."

"Well, um, thanks for assuring me, Keisha," he said in a nervous voice. _"Dad was right: I don't have any idea what I got myself involved in," _he thought.

Just then, his heart started to beat irregularly, and that's when he remembered a crucial bit of information.

"She's nearby," he said.

"What?" both Keisha and Homura said, caught off guard by Kyle's statement.

"She's close," he repeated, "I can tell because my heartbeat just went up a little bit. It'll be able to act as a compass to her location."

"And why are you telling us this just now?" asked Homura.

"Because I just remembered," he said, feeling rather stupid for forgetting something that important.

"Who cares when he tells us," Keisha said, "Lead the way, Ashikabi."

* * *

><p>So, for the next thirty minutes, the three of them walked around downtown, relying only on Kyle guiding them using his heart as the compass (which, to them, sounded a little off). By the time they got to where they needed to be, Kyle was panting heavily, like he couldn't get enough air.<p>

"Kyle, are you ok?" Homura asked him.

"I'm better than ok," Kyle said, despite his current condition. "She's around here somewhere."

"Well, this is going to be fun," Keisha said sarcastically, "It reminds me of playing hide-and-seek with her and the others a couple years back. We'll be lucky if we EVER find her."

"I wouldn't count on that," Kyle said to her.

"What do you mean?" Keisha asked.

All of a sudden, a voice in front of them said, "I'm not surprised that Kyle was able to wing you, Chishiki, 'The Psychic Sekirei'," said a voice that Kyle and Keisha instantly recognized. "He has such a pure and amazing heart, after all."

Her face showing a deep red from embarrassment, she said, "Well, that confirms it. There's only one Sekirei friend I have who refuses to call me Keisha."

Suddenly, they were able to see her, and Kyle noticed that she was exactly as he remembered in his dream: Extremely beautiful and relaxed.

"Isn't that right, Enjeru, 'The Light Sekirei'?" Keisha asked her as they looked at each other.

"Well, of course," she replied politely. "Your name is so beautiful and appropriate for you, why would I call you by anything else?"

"It's an embarrassing name to have, that's why!" she exclaimed, getting redder in the face.

"I don't think it's embarrassing," Kyle stated. "I think it's a beautiful name."

"See?" Enjeru said with a smile. "Our Ashikabi agrees with me."

"Don't be taking her side!" Keisha exclaimed to Kyle, though in her mind she couldn't help but be happy hearing Kyle saying that her real name was beautiful. "And, besides Enjeru, Kyle's not your Ashikabi yet."

"You're right, as usual" Enjeru said as she stood in front of Kyle, embracing his face with her soft, cream-colored hands. "He's not my Ashikabi yet."

She then kissed him with so much passion that Kyle felt like puddy in her hands. Before he could fully enjoy it, however, their lips separated and Kyle watched as the symbol that he knew to be the Sekirei crest formed followed by classic angel wings of light that shimmered like crushed diamonds. Kyle was in awe of Enjeru's beautiful wings of light.

During her emergence, her eyes were closed as she had a look of pure bliss on her face. When her wings of light faded, she opened her eyes, looked at Kyle, and said, "Enjeru, Sekirei #17, 'The Light Sekirei', recognizes you, Kyle Vale, as her Ashikabi, now and forever." Her smile was so amazing that Kyle couldn't help but smile himself.

"Welcome back, Enjeru," Keisha said, her face back to normal and having a smile of her own.

"Uh, congrats and all, but nobody saw us, right?" Homura asked.

"Of course," Enjeru said, "After all, we're all still in my barrier of invisibility."

"That's good," Homura said with relief.

All of a sudden, Enjeru said, "We need to return to the facility now."

"Why? What's up?" Keisha asked her.

"I'm sensing a demonic and bloodthirsty presence about a mile away and closing in on our location fast," she stated.

"Karasuba!" everyone else exclaimed.

"Everyone, find a part on either on of my arms to grab!" Keisha said. As quickly as they could, they found a place to grab on to.

_"Teleport," _she thought, and in an instant, they disappeared on the spot.

A minute later, a person dressed in 'Discipline Squad' attire arrived on the scene that Keisha teleported from and said, "My, my, it looks like I just missed them."

Karasuba, who looked like she was ready to kill someone, continued, "Well, I was going to return this to it's owner, but I think I've changed my mind. After all, someone who is so inferior to me doesn't deserve to have this rare blade."

As she was saying this, she was looking at a four foot nodachi, sheathed with white cloth laced with gold on the hilt. It was Kyle's blade.

"I think I'll try it out on my first target when I get the chance," she said with a demonic smirk on her face. With that, she left the park.

* * *

><p>Takehito was waiting in the testing lab on the 2nd sub floor for his results when he got a call from Michael.<p>

"Hey, Michael," he answered. "How did it go?"

"Enjeru was winged by Kyle, and all of them made it back, safe and sound," his colleague stated.

"That's excellent news!" Takehito exclaimed. "That makes Kyle the first Ashikabi to have more than one Sekirei. How exciting is that?"

"I'm not sure if 'exciting' would be the word I'd use, but I'm a little happy, nonetheless. Hey, did you get the results of Kyle's blood analysis back yet."

The computer gave a sound of notification and the screen popped open a window as Takehito said, "It just came back. I'll let you know the results as soon as I put it together. I got to go, I'll talk to you soon."

With that, he hung up the phone.

"Good thing he hasn't been able to catch on to what I'm planning yet," Takehito said out loud. "Now, let's see how well my experiment went."

He spent the next five minutes looking over the results of his experiment, putting together the information.

When he got everything down, he couldn't help but smile as he stated, "Well, it looks like my theory was true: he is VERY compatible. In fact, he would be the ideal test subject for my 'unique' experiment. I better wait, though. The more Sekirei he has, the better the results. That, and I don't think my colleague would be too happy to find out what I have planned for him. If only he would listen to reason...not that it would change his mind in the slighest."

Takehito then made up a bogus analysis, tucked his blood-filled vial back into his pocket, and walked out of the testing lab with a satisfying smirk on his face and a spring in his step.

* * *

><p><em>That concludes another chapter in Part 1 of <em>**Sekirei: Legend Of The Fearsome Four**. _Kyle wings his second Sekirei, Karasuba has possession of Kyle's nodachi, and Takehito has something planned up his sleeve. Eager to find out what's going to happen next? Then keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter and find out for yourself! As always, reviews are welcomed (constructive criticism is preferred over flaming) and appreciated. And, to anyone who has read this story, you have my thanks for sticking with it (even when it wasn't good at first and I had to go back and change a lot of things. Oh well, that's all in the past now). _


	6. Embracing the Darkness

_Hello, Readers! Marcwill90 here! So, chapter by chapter, we're getting closer to the end of Part 1. This is so exciting! Ok, to me it is, because I'm the one writing the story, but I'm hoping it is for you too. Otherwise, why would you bother reading it, right? Anyway, I've rambled on long enough. So, as usual..._

Kyle: I want to do it.

Marcwill90: Kyle? What are you doing here?

Kyle: You've done the disclaimer for the last five chapters. You should let me do it this time.

Keisha: Yeah, let my Ashikabi do it.

Enjeru: Kyle has nothing but the purest intentions.

Marcwill90: Okay, everyone! I'll let Kyle read it, but then all of you have to go back into the story! It's not going to progress by itself!

Keisha, Enjeru: Sounds good to us!

Marcwill90: Here, Kyle. Read it word for word.

Kyle: Okay! Let's see...um...**Disclaimer: Marcwill90 is not the owner of Sekirei. He does own Kyle Vale, his family, Keisha, Enjeru, and another new character that will be introduced in this chapter!**

Enjeru: REALLY? I know who it is!

Keisha: So do I, but I'm not quite sure if Kyle can survive this one.

Kyle: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Marcwill90: HEY! Don't say things like that! It's that type of talk that confuses the readers! So, all of you, get back in the story! I can't start this if you're not in it!

Kyle, Keisha, Enjeru: We're going, we're going!

_Sorry about that, readers! Please excuse their rudeness! So, now that they're back where they belong, let's get started..._

**Chapter 6: Embracing The Darkness**

"And to think, my life was already abnormal," Kyle said out loud, taking in the situation at hand.

The date was July 2nd, 2012, making it one whole week since he winged Enjeru, Sekirei #17. And while she brought some more life into the facility, it was clear that it got more hectic as well.

That was the case that morning, as Keisha and Enjeru were having a "debate" over who should be feeding their Ashikabi's breakfast to him. In reality, it was closer to an argument. Kellie and Homura just fed their breakfast to one another as lovingly as they could (Kyle was jealous of how peaceful they were eating), while Takehito and Michael just observed the situation and wondered how nice it would be to be teenagers again. Wanting to end his Sekirei's "debate", Kyle offered a solution.

"Why don't the two of you just alternate feeding days?" he said. "Enjeru can feed me today, and you can feed me tomorrow, Keisha. Does that sound good?"

"Well, since I was your Sekirei longer than Enjeru has, I suppose that's only more than fair," Keisha reasoned.

"Glad to see you seeing it my way, Chishiki," Enjeru said as she put his oatmeal up to his mouth.

Her face flushed with embarrassment at the mentioning of her real name, a tic mark formed at the top of her head as she said, "That doesn't mean I don't like the situation any less! And stop saying that name!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Dr. Vale said. "Homura, regarding what we discussed the other day, I believe I have a solution to your problem. Be sure to swing by adjustment room #4 around two this afternoon and bring my daughter with you, as well."

Keisha, who wasn't distracted enough, caught what Dr. Vale was talking about and asked Homura, "So, you're looking to take care of that, huh?"

It was Homura's turn to get flushed with embarrassment as he said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Keisha."

"I'm also curious to see if it's about that problem, Homura," Enjeru said, effectively teasing the poor fire user.

Clearly NOT wanting the attention, Homura said, "Shouldn't you all focus on finding where the other two Sekirei are located?"

"We should, but since they haven't reacted yet, we find this situation to be our focus at the moment," Takehito said with a smirk on his face. "It wouldn't be 'that' problem, would it?"

Homura got a dark look on his face as he stated, "You, of all people, do not have any room to talk about the situation at hand."

"Homura, what is your 'situation' that everyone keeps implying about?" Kellie asked.

Homura, whose face almost returned to normal, went back to being deep red as he replied, "I'll tell you later this afternoon."

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER YET?" Exclaimed Keisha, Enjeru, and Takehito.

_"Wait. There's something even my sister hasn't figured out yet?" _Kyle thought. _"It must be a huge secret if he's hiding any indications regarding his 'problem'."_

"Why don't we tell her right now and spare the wait?" Keisha said with a smile, clearly goading Homura.

"It's not good to hide things from your Ashikabi, Homura," Enjeru told him.

Getting near his breaking point, his left hand was covered in flames as he threatened, "I'll incinerate the both of you on the spot if you don't keep quiet!"

"Everyone, stop this nonsense!" barked Dr. Vale, and immediately everyone stopped. If nothing else was clear, this was: Dr. Vale would have NOTHING happen at his facility under his watch (which, if Homura was pushed anymore, the poor man would have had a catastrophe on his hands).

"If Homura doesn't want to talk about it, then drop the subject," Dr. Vale said, clearly annoyed by Kyle's Sekirei (and Takehito) teasing him mercilessly.

"Come on, Michael, we were just having a bit of fun," Takehito told him.

He gave his colleague a menacing look as he stated, "I think you've had enough fun when it comes to this particular subject."

Takehito could only look away, due to how true his statement was.

Kyle, who needed to leave the table said, "I think I'll take a nap before I do my Japanese lessons today. I'm feeling really tired."

"Kyle, you just woke up!" Kellie exclaimed. "Don't be going back to bed now!"

"It doesn't do me any good to be tired like this," Kyle told her.

Truthfully, he wanted some time to himself. After getting confirmation that Karasuba indeed had possession of his nodachi, and none of them being able to find either Sekirei they were looking for, Kyle was feeling really discouraged. That wasn't including the possibility that Karasuba would get the chance to succeed at killing the lot of them the next time they went out in public. She wasn't called MBI's hound for nothing, after all.

Before Kyle could leave the room, however, Enjeru said, "Oh, can I take a nap with you, Kyle?"

"Uh, well, sure," Kyle said, not wanting to disappoint either of his Sekirei.

"Well, it's a good thing we sound proofed all their rooms recently," Takehito said. "Those loud noises I heard last week kept me up all night."

Upon hearing that, both the faces of Kyle and Keisha went deep red in embarrassment (yet couldn't help but smirking a little bit) while everyone was (except for Takehito) feeling extremely awkward.

Leaving the room as quickly as he could (with Enjeru by his side), Kyle was only too eager to take his nap.

Being in Enjeru's room felt a lot like the time he first met her: Extremely peaceful and serene. Making a mental note to come to Enjeru's room whenever he wanted to take a nap, Kyle was out in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Kyle woke up to nothing. As in everything around him was black, darker than the night sky.<p>

_"I've got a bad feeling about this," _Kyle thought as he continued to try and see if there was something beyond all of this darkness.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid, if I were you," said a voice from the darkness.

Kyle didn't recognize the voice, even though he picked up the fact that it could have been a young woman. He wasn't too sure because it was distorted like one would hear from ransom calls from people who kidnapped children of super rich parents.

"How can I?" Kyle asked the voice. "I'm not even sure if I'm standing on solid ground."

"You're trying to find an escape from the darkness within you," the distorted voice said to him. "Don't. Everyone who does is too cowardly to actually confront it themselves."

_"How did this person know what I was trying to do?" _he thought to himself.

"You did the most predictable thing any person in your situation does," the distorted voice replied. "It's a miracle you haven't even moved from your spot yet."

"I take it you were able to read my mind?" Kyle asked.

"You're in my territory," the voice said nonchalantly. "Your mind is like an open book to me, flipping through the pages of your life."

Suddenly having a little bit of insight, Kyle said, "So, in the darkness of myself, everything that I've done or have thought or have hidden is out in the open for you to see. What is it that you see?"

"I'm seeing a lot more than I thought I would," said the voice. "Mostly, you come off as a goody two shoes that pretends to go through life without any worries. I say pretend because you DO harbor some dark feelings, specifically how you've reacted to the tragedies that have happened as you were growing up. You've kept them bottled up for a long time, and you've even used them to become the person you are today. Overall, it looks like you've been able to embrace the darkness better than most people I've come across. But, recent events have enabled me to actually meet you in such conditions."

Confused by the distorted voice's recent statement, Kyle said, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Have you already forgotten that I'm able to see everything , Kyle?" asked the voice. "You've been thrown into something that you've still have no idea how it works or why the people closest to you can do the things they are able to do. Your sister is involved, as well, and you've noticed that she's been able to accept it a lot easier than you have, creating feelings of jealousy. Not to mention the constant threat that looms over you that can take your life and the ones that are close to you with relative ease if you mess up even once. So many expectations, too many things happening at once. Surely, you're starting to feel the burden of it all?"

Kyle knew that the voice was right. As the distorted voice was going through the list of said recent events, the images started to swirl around him, making him confront the very things he kept hidden from everyone and himself. Each image getting worse by the second, Kyle felt a little anxiety attack happening as he dropped to his knees in horror.

Finally having enough, Kyle yelled, "STOP!" At this, the images disappeared instantly.

"Perhaps it is true that I have conflicts with my current situation," he stated. "I still have no idea at just how big the mess I'm involved in truly is. My father, who never talked about his job OR his past, is suddenly revealing EVERYTHING like you were able to read me: Like nothing was ever hidden. As much as I care for my father, I can't help but be a little angry. I just wished he at least talked about it to me and my sister BEFORE we got into the mess."

He took a deep breath and continued, "However, to every dark side, there lies a little bit of light. If I wasn't involved in my father's company's big mess, I wouldn't have fallen in love with two of the greatest girls I've ever met, and my sister wouldn't have ever found the man she loves today. Even if we have only known our partners for a couple of weeks, I know that we would do ANYTHING to make them happy. Plus, and I would never admit this to my girls, but I feel really safe because of the powers they possess."

The voice did a good laugh and said, "Wow, you are certainly the most unique man I've ever visited. You've even referenced the yin-yang concept to your argument. I don't know how, but you know how to balance your life better than anyone I've met before."

"It didn't come easily," Kyle remarked. "It took a lot of trials and hard work, not to mention two powerful and beautiful young women keeping me on my toes."

"Do you think you could handle a third?" the distorted voice asked.

"A third?" Kyle asked, caught off guard by the voice's question.

"You heard me, Kyle Vale," the voice said. "Do you think you could handle a third?"

Kyle didn't know how to answer that until a thought popped in his head, and suddenly he was able to connect the dots.

"This kind of thing happened once before, and that was when I met Enjeru," Kyle said. "Not too long after that, I winged her and she became mine. Oh, my god. You're a Sekirei, aren't you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to that," said a new voice (same voice, but no longer distorted. Kyle then noticed a light coming from behind him and, when he turned around, he was scared out of his mind.

He was scared because, for a split second, he thought that he was going to die. But, after noticing some EXTREME differences, he was able to catch his breath (only to lose it again when he finally realized what he was seeing).

It was a young woman who stood as tall as Keisha and Enjeru, who were both five feet seven inches in height. She had short, pitch black hair that was semi-ruffled reaching just above the shoulders. She had incredibly tanned and smooth skin, a beautiful face (that Kyle assumed rarely smiled) and blood red eyes. Kyle had a hard time looking away from her eyes until he noticed the rest of her and had to cover his nose.

As far as what she was wearing, it was exactly what Karasuba wore with a couple of differences. Her loose fitting belts were black instead of brown, her jacket was black with blood red Sekirei crests (instead of light gray with black Sekirei crests), and she had a nodachi blade on both side of her hips. He thought that her one piece outfit was made to be a little longer than Karasuba's, due to the fact that she had close to the same measurements as Keisha and Enjeru (her clothes doing NOTHING to hide her curvacious hourglass figure).

The young woman gave a chuckle and stated, "Well, I am a bit surprised. You look even better when I can see you clearly."

"Speak for yourself," Kyle stated. "You look so gorgeous, even if your clothes are similar to that rabid dog's."

"Thanks for the compliment," she said with a straight face, albeit blushing a little bit. "You speak your mind. A good quality to have. But, why are you covering your nose?"

"Why do all the Sekirei I meet have such beautiful bodies?" he asked her.

She laughed (giving a little smile, which seemed to be Kyle's weakness with women) and said, "I'm not surprised. You're still a guy, after all. Oh, and as far as our bodies go, blame your father on that one."

She walked towards him while asking," Is it possible you don't like what you see?"

Seeing ALL her assets moving (and turning him on like a light switch), he said, "Um, it's not that at all. In fact, if possible, I love what I see right now. I just don't want to be like most guys, who only care about a woman's looks."

"That's admirable and all, but our looks help us find our Ashikabi," she stated, standing right in front of him. "Here, I'll make it easier on you."

With that, she took both of his hands and put them on her breasts, making Kyle's face turn deep red.

He gave a squeeze, and as she stifled her moan, he couldn't help but notice how soft they were, yet firm enough that they weren't going to drop ANYTIME soon.

He immediately removed his hands and he asked, "Are you always this direct?"

"A hundred percent of the time," she frankly replied. "I don't like complicated situations, I'll always tell it like it is (unless there's a really good reason to lie), and I'll NEVER give out compliments unless I feel that it's deserving to the situation at hand. Unlike Enjeru, who's always bubbly and positive, you'll find me more realistic and blunt. Unless you should happen to get on my bad side, however, I highly doubt you'll find me to be too much to handle...after you wing me, of course."

"This is going to be complicated, isn't it?" he asked her.

"You're about to wake up soon, so because I've reacted to you, I'll give you three good bits of advice," she stated.

"I'm listening," Kyle said.

"First thing is, expect me to resist a lot when you meet me in person. I may be alright in here, but until I'm your Sekirei for real, I'm going to be trying to kill you. Better bring Keisha and Enjeru when you search for me. Also, say these words to me to get me to remember our conversation in here."

She handed him a piece of paper, to which Kyle read and by the time he was done, his face was deep red once again.

"That...is so embarrassing," Kyle stated.

"It is, which is why it'll work," the woman said, indifferent about it.

Sighing, Kyle asked, "What's the second piece of advice?"

"Don't allow us to stick around once you wing me," she told him. "Karasuba has been tailing me constantly, and it's only thanks to my powers that she hasn't caught up yet. I've managed to lose her somewhere up north, and I'll be back in Traverse City around ten o'clock tonight, which to be honest won't leave you with a lot of time. If you allow her to catch up, she won't hesitate to attack once she finds an opportunity to do so."

"That stupid b****," Kyle muttered.

"Which leaves me with the third, and most important, piece of advice," the young woman stated.

Focusing his attention on her once again, he said, "I don't know what could be more important than the things you just mentioned."

"So far, including me, you've had three out of 'The Fearsome Four' react to you and, once you winged me, have made them yours. So, don't be surprised at all when you meet the last Sekirei," she told him.

"Well, how will I know?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, trust me, you will," she stated. "She's quite the character, and that's putting it lightly. I shouldn't say anything more than that, or I'll start ruining the surprise."

She turned away from him, which caused Kyle to notice the blood red kanji characters on the back of her jacket that he was able to read: Going from top to bottom, it said, "The Dark Sekirei, Goddess of Death."

She started walking away when Kyle said, "Wait! How will I find you?"

She turned her head to see him and said, "Just follow the feeling you're about to receive."

With that, her entire eyes glowed blood red, her face was covered in darkness (save for her eyes), and she unleashed the scariest killing intent he ever felt, worse than Karasuba's (which was quite a feat). She even had an image of completely blood red eyes that were slanted and staring at him, which scared him worse than Takehito's demonic mask. The only thing going through his mind was, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die!"

She resumed back to normal and said to him, "It shouldn't be difficult to follow that. Oh, and by the way, my name's Yami. I thought it would only be fair to tell you my name since I already knew yours. I'll see you soon."

She gave a dark chuckle at whatever she was thinking as the light around her disappeared, leaving Kyle in the dark, wondering just what exactly was going to happen now.

* * *

><p>Kyle sat up in the bed, panting and gasping as if he was on the verge of dying.<p>

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Enjeru asked. She was already up, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to him.

"Enjeru, what time is it?" he asked, wanting to make sure of the time.

"You must have slept incredibly well, because it's quarter to nine at night," she stated.

"GOOD!" he exclaimed, jumping right out of bed and startling Enjeru. "Enjeru, come with me!"

He looked up and down the hallway until he found what he was looking for: A control panel for the intercom.

He pushed the microphone button and said, "All top level staff, please report to the command room for an emergency meeting and debriefing. I repeat, all top level staff, please report to the command room for an emergency meeting and debriefing."

"Kyle, could you tell me what this is about?" Enjeru asked in her tranquil voice.

"It's important," was all he could say before he took Enjeru by the hand and sprinted to the command room.

* * *

><p>This time, it only took five minutes for everyone to be in the command room. Once that happened, Dr. Vale asked, "Just what exactly is so important that I had to turn right back around and meet with all of you?"<p>

"I had another Sekirei react to me," Kyle said with conviction.

The only people who weren't surprised at this announcement were Homura, Dr. Asama, and Dr. Vale, who said at the same time, "Which one?"

"She goes by the name of Yami," Kyle stated.

At this, EVERYONE (except Kyle and Kellie) shivered in hearing that name out loud.

"She can't be that bad, can she?" Kyle asked.

"Actually, we were hoping that, if you were going to have another Sekirei react to you, it would've been the other one," Takehito said.

"Out of the two left, you had to have HER react to you?" Keisha asked her Ashikabi, which shocked Kyle.

"Oh, come on, Chishiki," Enjeru said to her. "She isn't that bad. Besides, I'm glad that she's able to find our Ashikabi suitable for her. She's finally in love, just like she told us we would be."

Normally, Keisha's face would be flushed with embarrassment at the mentioning of her real name. However, her face remained normal as ever, meaning that the situation at hand was more serious than having everybody calling her Keisha.

"That may be true, and I'm actually glad for her, that is after we can stop her trying to kill Kyle long enough to be winged," she told Enjeru.

"WHAT?" Kyle asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"Well, let's get the debriefing started," Dr. Asama quickly said, who pulled up her information on the large screen.

"Sekirei #13, Yami, aka 'The Dark Sekirei'," Dr. Vale stated. "Her name is the same as the one that symbolizes the Goddess of Death in the Hindu beliefs, in case any of you were interested. In terms of personality, looks, and powers, she is the exact opposite of Enjeru."

"Well, that doesn't say much," Kyle said out loud.

"What my colleague meant to say is that Yami has the power to create and manipulate the dark and shadows to her will," Dr. Takehito stated. "She also fights with dual nodachi blades in combat and her skills with them are better than Karasuba. Combine that with her powers, and that puts her as one of the most deadliest weapon-wielding Sekirei that have been adjusted so far...although, I highly doubt ANY Sekirei will ever be as good as her with weapons."

"Her attributes, both physically and mentally, are excellent," Dr. Vale stated. "She's practically the perfect weapon fighter. The only problem is her personality."

"That's an understatement," Keisha said. "She's blunt about everything, she doesn't bother considering anyone's feeling unless it helps her out, and above all she doesn't want an Ashikabi."

"It made me sad to hear her constantly tell us the ways she would slowly kill the man that she reacted to if she ever met him in person," Enjeru said with a sad look.

Kyle, meanwhile, was sweating bullets over what he was hearing from his Sekirei.

"Father," he managed to say, "Just how bad in a mood were you when you did Yami's adjustments?"

"I was in a phase, if that's what you mean," he replied.

"Yeah, if you can call being on the verge of killing our own boss ten-fold over a 'phase'," commented Takehito.

Kyle suddenly remembered how sexy Yami looked in her clothes and asked his father (while covering his nose), "And is your mind in the gutter all the time or what?"

"What do you mean?" his father asked him.

"I mean, all of the Sekirei that have reacted to me have really big boobs and nice butts!" he exclaimed, embarrassed from having to go into such a detailed explanation.

Takehito looked at his colleague with a wicked smile and said, "So, my good doctor, are you a pervert like your son is claiming you to be?"

Dr. Vale's face went red (for the first time in Kyle's life) as he replied, "I'm not like that! And you have no room to talk after doing #1 and #3's adjustments!"

Takehito then blushed as he retorted, "There wasn't any REAL physical adjustments I had to do with #1, and #3 kept complaining about her lack of womanhood, or some spiel like that!"

Keisha then said, "Okay, can we please stop talking about Sekirei bodies and get back to the topic at hand?"

"I agree with Keisha!" exclaimed the doctors, who suddenly looked lost for words.

"So, how difficult will finding Yami be?" Kellie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, it's going to be completely dark at ten," Keisha said, looking at the clock. "It's quarter after nine now. If we can find her before ten, we'll be fine. If not, not only will it be worse than trying to find Enjeru during the daytime, but we'll have no idea where she'll strike from."

Not wanting to complicate things, but knowing it was important, Kyle said, "Um, in my dream, Yami told me she was going to be coming back into town at precisely ten tonight."

Everyone looked at me with curiosity while Keisha said, "I'm only willing to believe fifty percent of that. She's probably still in town, but won't bother revealing herself until ten o'clock."

"And why would she do something that mistrusting?" Kyle asked.

"Two reasons," Dr. Vale, who suddenly found his voice again. "One: When it comes to situations that threaten her life, she does whatever it takes to stay alive. Honestly, it doesn't take much effort to throw off her enemy, but she tends to go a little overboard. Two: Part of her dark manipulation powers is 'Dark Travel'. Specifically, it's a lot like Keisha's ability to teleport, except she uses the dark to travel like a car or a bus and, as long as there's a spot of darkness or shadow, she's able to travel the whole world in less than ten seconds."

"She also has the same kind of eyesight as me, only in reverse," Enjeru said.

"But, her eyes are normal, aren't they?" Takehito asked.

"They are until she focuses," Dr. Vale answered. "Then, just like Enjeru's eyes are, they glow blood red."

"You weren't kidding when you say that Yami is the exact opposite of Enjeru," Kyle said. "Wait, does that mean you can travel by light, Enjeru?"

"Not yet," Enjeru replied, "But, I have a feeling I will be able to soon."

"We're losing our focus again," Keisha said. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope," Dr. Vale said. "To make this easier, same people with the addition of Enjeru are going."

"But I really want to be with Homura this time," Kellie said, obviously not happy being left behind for a second time.

Everyone was about to argue against it until Keisha said, "Kellie, we're dealing with the almost perfect weapon fighter. Enjeru and I will have our hands full just guarding Kyle, and despite how powerful he is, Homura won't be enough to guard you. Yami doesn't really get along with normal people, and she only listens to us, two of her three best friends, and that's only half the time. It's in your best interest to stay behind. However, should Kyle react to the last member of 'The Fearsome Four', we'll make sure that you get to come with us, despite what Takehito and your dad say."

Both of them looked like they wanted to argue against it, but after seeing the look Kellie had on her face, they didn't have the heart to tell Keisha otherwise.

Dr. Vale looked at the time and said, "It's quarter to ten! Keisha, Enjeru, Kyle, and Homura, you're authorized to leave at once!"

"It's amazing how much time we spend on debriefing," Keisha said. "Everyone, let's go!"

With that, everyone who was authorized to left as fast as they could.

"Why do I get the feeling that this particular 'mission' won't bode well at all?" Michael asked out loud.

"Perhaps it's because of who Kyle has to wing now?" Kellie asked.

"No, Ms. Vale, it's not that," Takehito said, "Because I'm getting the same bad feeling as my colleague." He then made a mental note to carry out the next part of the plan the next chance he got.

* * *

><p>Kyle was marveled at the brilliance of Keisha's strategy. He believed his dad when he told him that Keisha's IQ was close to 400, and that she was an unrivaled strategist, but truly never saw it in action until tonight.<p>

The four of them were stationed in different directions of Traverse City. Homura would monitor the east side, Enjeru would monitor the south side, and Kyle (with Keisha) would monitor the west side. When Kyle asked her why the north side was being ignored, he got a pretty good answer.

"With the way Yami works, Karasuba is combing the north side right now, which means she won't be there. Normally, that would place her in the opposite direction, but Yami likes to work from angles when she gets involved in fights beyond her control, eliminating the south also. I've thought that she would be at the east side, but that's too busy for her tastes, leaving us with the west side."

Kyle was amazed at the way she used reasoning to track down...until he heard the next part.

"Which is why the two of us are here, and you're acting as bait."

"WHAT?" he shrieked. "WHY?"

"Because the bodies of all Sekirei react whenever their Ashikabi is nearby," Keisha stated nonchalantly. "Yami's smart enough to use that as a homing beacon to find you, and that's when it'll get interesting."

At this time, it was 9:59 pm, and it was in that moment that he felt killing intent that he wished he never felt again in his lifetime.

"She's close," Kyle stated, shivering all over (despite it being a warm night).

"How do you know?" Keisha stated.

"Because there's a really scary killing intent that's coming closer to us, and it's not Karasuba's," he stated with fear in his voice.

"Crap!" was all she could say before she threw up a Psychic Barrier, just blocking a pair of blades in time.

Kyle looked to find Yami, who looked as beautiful as he remembered her to be in his dream and had a look on her face that reminded him of Karasuba's: Intending to kill (but without her demonic smile).

"Skillful as usual, Yami," Keisha called out to her.

"It seems I was unable to successfully kill my target, thanks to you, Keisha," stated Yami, who sounded like she couldn't care one way or the other.

"I can't help it if you're trying to kill my Ashikabi," she stated back.

"And mine as well, best friend," came a voice Kyle recognized to be Enjeru's, who appeared at Kyle's other side.

"I'm not surprised that deplorable man managed to wing you two," Yami stated. "You two always had weird tastes."

Keisha looked like she was ready to chomp Yami's head off verbally, but Enjeru said first, "But, Yami, we know that you've reacted to Kyle, too. Won't you give them a chance to prove his pure heart to you?"

At this, Yami scoffed and said, "I would rather cut off his head than let him speak false words to me."

"I told you she doesn't want an Ashikabi," Keisha stated quietly.

"She's just being a little stubborn, that's all," Enjeru said.

Kyle looked at her in shock while another voice said, "Somehow, I doubt 'cutting off Kyle's head' is not just an act of stubbornness, Enjeru."

Kyle looked back in front of him to find Homura in his usual masked disguise, a fireball at the ready.

"I find it somewhat confusing to see you here, Homura, #6," Yami stated.

"It wouldn't make sense to find a 'Sekirei Guardian' protecting the Ashikabi from potential death, would it?" Homura asked her, clearly trying to make small talk.

It didn't work at all as Yami said, "A now stable fire user, a psychic user, and a light manipulator, all who are stronger than before because they found their Ashikabi. I can't deny how interesting this fight will be."

"We need to take this out of the city," Keisha said, "If we battle on the rooftops, we'll attract too much attention AND we won't be able to fight to the best of our abilities."

At once, Yami took all of them and 'traveled' to an open plain where no one could spot them for miles.

"There, Keisha," she stated. "Does that satisfy your needs?"

"Yeah," she shuddered, and she wasn't the only one. All of them, including and especially Enjeru, found traveling by darkness to be terrifying.

"Get ready, then," Yami said as she unsheathed her two nodachi blades.

"Does she usually take all this time to attack?" Kyle asked.

"Absolutely not," Keisha stated. "I think it's only because we're best friends with her that she bothers to properly fight us at all. If that weren't the case, all of us would be severely injured already. Enjeru, how's your reserves?"

"Around 90%," Enjeru replied happily.

"Enough talk," Yami stated. "Let's begin."

For the next five minutes, it was absolute chaos. Homura and Enjeru were forced to suppress Yami's advancements while Keisha stayed on defense, watching over Kyle. Since Keisha told all of them that Kyle was Yami's target, she was Kyle's best defense.

In Kyle's mind, she wasn't kidding. He only managed to catch SOME of Yami's movements between her using 'dark travel' to throw off her suppressors and her blinding speed whenever she attacked with her blades, and on multiple occasions she gave Homura and Enjeru the slip and attacked Kyle, only to be stopped by Keisha's Psychic Barrier.

After the five minutes, Yami said, "I'm interested to know why you two do so much for a man who has little to no fighting worth about him at all. Besides, he just wants to use your bodies anyway."

"I sure hope that's the case," Keisha and Enjeru said at the same time.

Kyle then found his moment to say the words that Yami (in his dream) told him to say to her in reality. His face deep red with embarrassment (and him being grateful that it was too dark out to tell), Kyle retorted, "That's sounds hypocritical coming from the same person who wanted to be intertwined with me when you forced me to grab your boobs!"

The effect was instantaneous as Yami grabbed her head like she was remembering something, while Keisha and Enjeru looked between Kyle and Yami in utter shock. Poor Homura sweat dropped and was grateful that it was a dark night out as well.

"I remember now," Yami said. "At an unconscious level, we met, had a long talk about the darkness within you, and you managed to steal my heart."

"I honestly didn't think her words would work that well," Kyle said in amazement.

Yami blushed as she approached them and said, "Keisha, Enjeru, I was wrong about our Ashikabi. He is a pretty amazing guy, after all."

"Whoa," said Kyle's Sekirei, who couldn't believe what Yami was saying.

"Kyle, don't make my regret choosing you as my Ashikabi," Yami stated as she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately (and a little rough).

Enjeru squealed at the sight of the two kissing as she formed a spotlight from underneath Yami, who separated from Kyle with a rare smile on her face (and causing Kyle to be even more in love with her than before).

"Enjeru, why are you surrounding Yami with light," Keisha asked.

"How else are we supposed to see her beautiful wings?" Enjeru asked back.

When Yami's 'wings' came out from her back, Kyle thought that they were beautiful...in a weird kind of way. After her Sekirei crest emerged, pointy black wings with blood red lines emerged (like veins in normal wings) with the aura of black fire surrounding the wings. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, if that makes any sense.

"I'm yours, Kyle, now and forever," Yami stated.

"I'm so happy for you, Yami," Enjeru said, who hugged Yami out of excitement.

"That makes three of us you've winged so far, Kyle," Keisha said, who couldn't help but smile. "It's more than likely that you'll be getting one more Sekirei, at least."

"Aren't you at least a little bit mad at me for having so many Sekirei," Kyle asked.

"Not at all!" Enjeru explained. "How can we be mad at a man whose pure and tranquil heart captured the three of us, who are best friends with each other?"

"We, the members of 'The Fearsome Four', are weird, even by Sekirei standards, considering we don't mind sharing you, of all things," Yami bluntly stated.

Homura, who was content at watching the spectacle in silence, picked up a disturbance in the air. "Guys, we need to leave now," he stated with conviction.

Kyle then realized, a little too late, that he forgotten about the most important advice for the situation at hand: _Don't stick around_.

"She's here," Kyle said. "That b**** who has my blade."

At that moment, he felt that his entire right arm was falling off from his body.

He looked and, to his horror, found that his right arm wasn't falling off. It was _cut _off by a light gray haired Sekirei who flew past them with a demonic smile on her face.

Yami, the only one who noticed her presence quicker than Homura, caught his decapitated arm, gave it to Keisha, 'dark traveled' by Karasuba's side undetected, noticed Kyle's blade snuggled in her belts, grabbed it, threw it at Enjeru (who caught it), 'dark traveled' back to the group, and yelled, "KEISHA, LET'S GO!"

All of that happened in three seconds, before Kyle could even scream.

Before Karasuba could turn around for the next strike, the group disappeared from the area.

"That was so much fun, cutting off his arm," said Karasuba. "I wonder when I'll get the next chance."

She gave out an evil chuckle before disappearing from the area, as well.

_Another chapter is completed! Kyle has his third Sekirei, but is currently without a right arm! Their time in Traverse City coming closer to an end, what's going to happen next? And is a confrontation with MBI's hound, Karasuba, looming on the horizon? Find out in the next chapter, _**Chapter 7: Celebration!**

A/N: I seriously thought I wouldn't be able to get this chapter out until the very end of this week, let alone so soon. Thank goodness all the stuff that's been happening to me this week hasn't slowed me down enough to not get this chapter out. I will also work as much as I can on getting the next chapter out, but it might take me a little longer. It all depends on how focused I am_, _so I can't give any specifics. Please review (NO FLAMING! Constructive criticisms are fine, but if you have NOTHING nice to say or important to bring up, do yourself a favor and STOP reading this story!) and thank you for taking the time to read this (even though you didn't have to)!


	7. Celebration!

_How's it going, readers? This is Marcwill90! I'd first like to thank anyone who has alerted, reviewed, or put this story on their favorite list. It means a lot to me, and it inspires me to keep the chapters coming! Speaking of which, this new chapter will be interesting, to say the least. I won't give anything major away, but I will say that I'll be leaving you in suspense, waiting desperately for the next chapter in the story...or at least, that's my goal for this chapter._

Keisha: Are you going to hurry up with the disclaimer or what?

_This again? Why are you are?_

Keisha: In case you haven't noticed, Kyle's without a right arm at the moment, thanks to you. Everyone else is currently "busy" keeping our Ashikabi from freaking out. I was sent to make sure that you got this story started.

_Oh, that's right, I almost forgot about that little detail._

Keisha: ARE YOU SERIOUS? Here, give me that disclaimer!

_Now, hold on a minute, Keisha! Don't be so hasty!_

Keisha: I'm doing you a favor, Marcwill90. You're just teasing the readers by dragging this on, anyway. Now, let's see...**Disclaimer: Marcwill90 is not the owner of Sekirei with the exception of Kyle Vale, his family, Keisha, Enjeru, and Yami. A really nasty pervert who wants to be with multiple women is. No offense, ****Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

_Well, there goes my fun right out the window._

Keisha: You would have had your fun if we weren't dealing with an Ashikabi with a decapitated arm! Now, I'm returning to the story, so get on with it!

_(Sigh) I guess she has a point. I forgot how ticked she gets when someone does something illogical. So, with that embarrassing moment out of the way, here's the next chapter..._

**Chapter 7: Celebration!**

Takehito, Michael, and Kellie were waiting in the command room impatiently for the group's return. It had been a whole hour since they left the facility in search of Yami, Sekirei #13, and they were starting to get worried.

"I really wish we were able to monitor them at all times," stated Michael. "Not knowing what's going on really puts me on the edge!"

"I agree with you, but the US government made it perfectly clear that MBI was not to have any of their satellites over the country," Takehito said. "We just have to trust that everything will be fine. Besides, I'm sure that four powerful Sekirei are more than enough to keep Kyle safe."

All of a sudden, the group appeared in the middle of the command room, with a loud yell that immediately freaked out the people waiting for them.

What Takehito, Michael, and Kellie saw just about made all of them throw up.

Kyle was laying on the floor, his face clearly disturbed by the pain he was going through. His right arm was in Keisha's hands, blood flowing from the wound that now existed where his right arm used to be. Enjeru was holding Kyle's blade before she put that up against the wall and returned to her Ashikabi's side.

Kellie screamed and tried to get to Kyle's side, but was held back by Takehito and her father.

"Homura!" Keisha barked. "Calm down your Ashikabi! We all need to stay as calm as possible!"

As soon as she saw Homura take Kellie out of the room, Keisha turned to Enjeru and said, "Enjeru, here's the arm! Do what you do best and hurry!"

"Of course! Right away!" exclaimed Enjeru, whose usual demeanor was replaced with the demeanor of a doctor in the ER.

She aligned the severed arm with the wound while Keisha and Yami said comforting words to their Ashikabi, who half heard them and couldn't wait for the pain to go away.

She warmed up her hands, extended them to the wound, and light went to both the wound and the severed arm as they were brought back together.

As the process was closer to completion, Kyle screamed out from the pain that putting his arm back on his body and healing it was bringing him. He could feel every single thing being reconnected together.

Finally, ten seconds after it began, it was done. Enjeru sighed and said, "There we go. Reattachment and healing our Ashikabi's right arm was a success. Of course, it didn't take that much effort, despite the damage. Go ahead, Kyle. Test it out."

Kyle, being a little scared (and skeptical), moved his fingers and worked his way to doing air punches and arm wheels with it, something that was medically impossible to do after reattaching an arm.

"My arm feels as if it never got hacked off," Kyle exclaimed with this voice still being shaky. Despite having his arm back, it was clear that he was still disturbed with the recent events. He turned to Enjeru and said, "How did you do it?"

She replied, "Once I established your arm reconnecting with the wound, my powers 'sewed' the muscles and nerves together while putting the bones back in their proper place. A rather simple operation, but due to the severity of the injury, it took longer than normal. You shouldn't even have a scar now."

He looked and, sure enough, there was absolutely no scar. He marveled at how her "simple" procedure defied current medical technology and capability. So much, in fact, that he couldn't help but swoop in on her and give her a really passionate kiss on the lips.

Her wings of light bursting from her back, she moaned in pleasure as she gently embraced her Ashikabi's face with her cream-colored hands.

"Well, that's a good way of saying thank-you," noted Keisha.

"He did almost lose an entire arm because of that b****," Yami stated. "How else can he express his gratitude for having it perfectly reattached?"

Their lips separating from one another, Kyle couldn't help but smile at his angel of a Sekirei.

Said Sekirei smiled and said, "You're welcome, my handsome Ashikabi. I will always make sure that you're in safe hands."

Sighing in relief, Keisha turned her head to the door and said, "Homura, you can bring Kellie in now."

The command room door opened, and Kellie ran straight to Kyle, trying to comfort her little brother as much as possible. It was painfully clear how much of a wreck she was, which wasn't surprising considering the gruesome scene she witnessed moments ago.

When she noticed that Kyle had his right arm back, she looked at Enjeru and said, "Thank you so much, Enjeru!"

Kellie hugged Enjeru as she said, "You're welcome, Kellie."

Michael Vale, who watched everything in silence with his colleague, said, "All right, now that everything's been taken care of, can someone tell me and Dr. Asama WHAT THE H*** JUST HAPPENED?"

In record time, every member of the group that was assigned to find Yami recounted the story for Takehito and Michael to hear.

After that, Takehito said, "It seems that Karasuba is getting more and more bold by the day."

"She's lucky I don't have Homura and 'The Fearsome Four' sent after her to make sure that she's terminated!" yelled Michael, who was still furious at the results of the latest mission.

"It's more likely that she's lucky Minaka's forcing you not to take action against her," Takehito calmly stated. "After all, she's is on the 2nd generation Discipline Squad."

"And where exactly is her partner in all of this?" Michael asked in an even tone.

Takehito sighed and said, "Currently, she's on a mission to retrieve a stolen life form from Russia's top secret facility. She's still yet to find the facility, due to the fact that the location is unknown."

"She should have been done by now!" exclaimed Michael, who still hadn't calmed down. "After all, she was put on the Discipline Squad for the sole purpose of keeping that bloodthirsty hound at bay!"

"How is she doing?" asked Keisha, Enjeru, and Yami at the same time. Clearly, they were very interested in Karasuba's partner.

Takehito gave a smile and said, "She's doing great. In fact, Minaka told me to relay a message for you ladies."

"Really?" Keisha asked. "What message?"

"It's from her saying that she hopes you are all able to spread your wings and find love in the US," Takehito stated.

The three of them couldn't help but smile at the message they received, leaving their Ashikabi very confused at the conversation.

"I think that everyone needs to go to bed and sleep this night off," Michael stated.

"Good idea," Keisha stated. "Kyle, sleep in Enjeru's room tonight."

Knowing what Keisha was implying, Kyle said, "I don't need that. I'm doing just fine."

"You still have trauma from getting your arm cut off," Yami bluntly stated. "Staying in Enjeru's room tonight will help you get rid of it."

"How can you tell, Yami?" Kyle asked.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Because I can 'see' it. Like Enjeru being able to see every cell in the physical body, I'm able to 'see' the mental and psychological activities that takes places in a person. You're still traumatized, so we need to get rid of it. Enjeru, you know what to do."

She smiled as she grabbed Kyle's right hand and said, "Kyle, let's go to bed now."

The Ashikabi could only nod his head in agreement as he left the room.

Not too long after that, everyone went to bed (Michael leaving the facility to take care of some issues).

* * *

><p>The next morning, Enjeru and Kyle joined everyone at breakfast and the first thing everyone noticed was how normal Kyle was.<p>

"How are you feeling, Kyle?" Takehito asked.

"I'm back to being my normal self," Kyle stated, as if the way he was acting wasn't a big enough clue already.

"Enjeru obviously did a good job last night," Yami stated.

"I sure did," Enjeru said happily. She then turned to Keisha and whispered, "You were right, Chishiki. He is extremely gifted, that's for sure."

Kyle, being the only one that overheard Enjeru, went deep red in a mixture of embarrassment and flattery, leaving everyone wondering what exactly Enjeru whispered to Keisha.

"I just remembered," Dr. Vale stated. "Kyle, is there anything you want for your birthday in six days?"

Before Kyle could answer, however, his three Sekirei asked, "Your birthday is coming up?"

Kyle answered, "Yeah, I guess it is. Truth be told, with everything going on, I almost forgot myself."

Keisha then turned her attention to Dr. Vale and asked, "Can me, Enjeru, and Yami go outside the state to get Kyle a present for his birthday?"

"What?" Dr. Vale asked, clearly caught off guard by Keisha's question.

"If we're stuck to buying presents within the state, then we won't be able to give Kyle the gifts he deserves to have," Keisha reasoned.

Dr. Vale had to think about it for a whole five minutes before saying, "I guess I can't argue with that."

The ladies started to smile at the thought of finally being allowed to go outside the state until Dr. Vale said, "However, the rules still stand. If you are caught using your powers out in public, you all know the consequences."

"We understand," said Keisha, who (along with Enjeru) couldn't entirely contain her excitement. Yami, on the other hand, looked like she already had an idea.

Yami turned to Kyle and asked, "Who was the man that taught you how to wield a nodachi?"

Kyle hesitated for a moment before saying, "It was a man who went by the name of Sei Long."

"I knew it," she muttered.

"Why do you ask?" Kyle said.

"You clearly have no idea just how great of a weapon you've been given," Yami stated. "There was a hidden clan in China who were nodachi masters and keepers of great, even mystical nodachi blades. They were called the Long Clan, which happens to be a pun because of how long nodachi blades usually are."

"Are you serious?" Kyle asked. Everyone (except for Dr. Vale) was listening in on what Yami was talking about.

"Do I look like a Sekirei that makes up lies?" Yami said. Kyle furiously shook his head (remembering what Yami did in his dream). Yami sighed and said, "Anyway, one of the most mystical nodachi blades that they kept in the Long Clan was 'The Light Blade'. As far as appearance goes, it's just another nodachi. However, when wielded by a warrior with a pure heart, that nodachi becomes one of the best weapons on the planet, capable of doing things that are not normal. Your blade that has been handed down to you by Sei Long and 'The Light Blade' is one and the same."

"If that's the case, then why has my blade haven't done anything special?" Kyle asked.

"Two reasons," Yami said. "One: It requires a master of the nodachi blade to access its unique abilities, which means you're not there yet. Two: It's not complete yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyle asked, his interest in the matter even more piqued than usual.

"I can't tell you that," Yami said. "If you excuse us, Ashikabi, Keisha, Enjeru, and I have to go shopping. We'll be back in a few days...hopefully."

With that, his Sekirei left the room as quickly as they could.

"I just realized that we're running low on groceries," Kellie said. "Homura, Dad, would you be so kind as to escort me grocery shopping today?"

The two of them, picking up on the hint, "escorted" Kellie out of the room, leaving Kyle and Takehito alone.

"I guess it's just us two today, isn't it?" Kyle asked Takehito.

"I guess you're right," Takehito simply replied.

_"This maybe my only chance to carry out my experiment without having his dad watching over the facility like a hawk," _Dr. Asama thought to himself.

"Come by the command room in thirty minutes, Kyle," Takehito said. "There are some things I want to show you."

With that, Takehito left the room, leaving Kyle wondering what exactly Takehito wanted to show him.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, thirty minutes later, Kyle walked into the command room just as Takehito got off the phone.<p>

"Who was that on the phone?" Kyle asked him.

"That was your father," Takehito replied. "Turns out that they're going downstate for a few days. Something about great deals from high end stores that Kellie couldn't pass up."

"Oh," said Kyle, who sounded a little taken back about everyone leaving.

"But, enough about that," Takehito said. "Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions on your mind. And seeing as you and I are the only top level people here now, you can ask me any questions that you want answered."

Kyle thought about it before asking, "Who's the Sekirei that helped 'The Fearsome Four' turn around for the better?"

Takehito could only grin as he replied, "Somehow, I knew you would ask that."

He sat at the controls of the command room, blazing away at them until he pulled up the necessary information.

Kyle looked at the picture and immediately said, "She looks so beautiful!"

"Good thing none of you Sekirei are here to hear you say that, huh?" Takehito asked him.

Kyle only looked at the floor and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm just giving you a hard time," Takehito said. "But, I will admit, that Sekirei is a very unique and powerful one in her own right."

Kyle looked again at her picture. She had brown eyes, short brown hair with a couple of strands arching in front of her face, fair skin (like Keisha, except a shade lighter), and a face that somehow made Kyle happy just looking at it, like he felt with Enjeru. Her body was also similar to all of his Sekirei, except for her chest (although it was by no means on the small side), which was covered by the Discipline Squad uniform, complete with the light gray jacket. The only thing that was different about the Sekirei's attire was her black fighting gloves on her hands instead of a weapon.

"Who is this Sekirei?" Kyle asked in amazement.

With a grin on his face, Takehito said, "This is Sekirei #8, Yume. Her name, in Japanese, literally means 'Dreams', which means something about her, but we'll get to that in a minute. She's the leader of the 2nd generation Discipline Squad. On a scale from one to ten, her physical attributes are around nine, her mental attributes are an eight, and her powers are, without a doubt, a ten."

"What?" Kyle asked, somewhat doubting what Takehito was saying.

"Oh, yes," Takehito stated. "You know that Keisha can use psychokinesis, Enjeru can manipulate the light, and Yami can manipulate the dark and shadows. You also know that each of their cores are pretty powerful, as well."

Kyle nodded his head in understanding, trying to make Takehito get to the point.

"Well, all of them require using energy from their cores and converting that into the powers that they're able to use from themselves or use to manipulate their affinity, like light or darkness/shadows. #8, Yume, has the unique ability to directly use the energy from her even more powerful core without converting it."

"You mean, her power is being able to use and manipulate _raw _energy at her will?" he asked.

"That's precisely it, Kyle," Takehito confirmed, leaving Kyle's jaw hanging very close to the ground. "Because of that, she's able to take any non-physical attack, use its energy, and strike back with it, being at least two-fold stronger than it originally was before. She can also absorb core energy from a Sekirei just by making skin contact, as well as overload them in order to make them pass out without killing them, although too much energy after passing out would result in an eventual termination. On top of all that, she can use her energy to empower herself, giving her the ability to fight at a level beyond her already highly skilled close range combat abilities."

"I find it hard to believe that Dad didn't mention anything about working on Yume," Kyle said to Takehito.

The doctor chuckled as he stated, "That's because I was the only one who did her adjustments, although I was able to use some of your dad's notes."

"But this means she definitely had the capability to stop the entire 'Fearsome Four', and you were able to pull off something my dad couldn't!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes and no," Takehito stated. "No, I'm not capable of doing what your dad has done so far. Yume's powers, while very unique and helpful, are basic. Your dad, on the other hand, is capable of giving Sekirei far more specific and unimaginable powers. Honestly, I could never hope to match your father's skills. That being said, Yume was more than capable to defeat 'The Fearsome Four', but she didn't have to."

"She didn't have to?" Kyle asked. "Why?"

"Because of her personality," Takehito replied, his voice suddenly changing to match his mood, which was pride and happiness. "It's very hard to describe Yume's specific personality, but I can say that she's very loving, caring, and somewhat like Enjeru: Optimistic and happy most of the time. In fact, her ultimate dream is to make sure that all the little birds, aka the 108 Sekirei, can spread their wings and use them to find and understand love."

"She sounds so amazing," Kyle said in a dream-like voice.

"If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be where you are today," Takehito noted.

Immediately, Kyle said, "Then, if I ever get the chance to thank her in person, I'll make sure that she understands how grateful I am to her."

"I'm glad to hear that," Takehito told Kyle with a great, big smile on his face. "But, we have to make sure you will survive long enough to tell her that."

Immediately, Kyle's face darkened as he stated, "Karasuba, that bloodthirsty b****!"

He failed to notice Takehito's smirk as the doctor said, "Actually, Kyle, I may have a way to help you out."

"Really? How?" Kyle eagerly asked.

"I would greatly appreciate if you didn't tell anyone regarding what I'm about to tell you," Takehito told him. "I've been greatly interested in an 'experiment' for a while, and was wondering if you'd like to take part."

Suddenly getting wary of Takehito, he asked, "What kind of experiment?"

"I can't say what specifically until you agree to it," Takehito told him. "However, I can say that, if it should succeed, it would greatly help me out. Since I have nothing else to give to you as a birthday present, consider the benefits from it the best gift you will ever get in your life, plus it would guarantee your survival against 'The Black Sekirei'."

As soon as he heard that, Kyle couldn't help but show interest. "So, I can't tell this to my father or my Sekirei?"

"That's correct, at least for the moment."

"And this would benefit me greatly?"

"If my theory is correct and the experiment works in our favor, then absolutely."

Having no reason to deny this, Kyle said, "All right, Takehito. What do I need to do?"

Takehito stood up from the chair he was sitting on and said, "Just follow me, Kyle Vale. I'll explain it to you on the way."

* * *

><p>Some time later, just a couple of days before his birthday, July 9th, everyone returned from their shopping, although they were avoiding Kyle at all costs, leaving him feeling a little lonely. On the night of July 7th, however, Yami was dragging Kyle to her room, leaving Keisha and Enjeru asking her why she was doing that when she should be focusing on more important matters. Yami shamelessly responded that she wanted to use Kyle's well-endowed gift to make her happy and therefore getting closer to their Ashikabi, leaving EVERYONE who heard her say that feeling extremely awkward, not to mention having Kyle being in his most embarrassing and flattering moment at the same time.<p>

It was clear throughout the next day that Yami had her way with Kyle that night, due to the fact that he was too tired to even leave her bedroom, let alone walk in a straight line. That, and Yami had an uncharacteristically big smile on her face all day whenever someone (most of the time being Keisha and Enjeru) asked about that night's escapades.

Kyle did get his energy back by noon time on July 9th, his 19th birthday. He was immediately told (by intercom) to report to the command room.

Wondering just what was in store for him this time, he opened the command room door to find all of his friends and family yelling, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Kyle!"

Kyle was left speechless as his Sekirei all kissed him on the lips (and causing their wings to appear) and Kellie giving him a monstrous hug.

"Sorry for all the secrecy," Dr. Vale said, "It wasn't easy organizing this surprise party."

Kyle looked at all the gifts he had on the table and the extra big one next to the table, not to mention the spread that Kyle assumed Kellie put together, made entirely of the foods that he liked.

"How can I be mad for having the best friends and family a teenaged guy like me could ever ask for?" Kyle rhetorically asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Open your presents, Kyle, open your presents!" chanted Keisha and Enjeru.

"Yes, I'm quite curious as to what you got for your birthday," Takehito stated.

Knowing which one he wanted to open first, Kyle said, "Who's the one that wrapped that big one next to the table?"

"That one would be from me," Homura said.

Kyle tore through the wrapping paper and found what he got to be unbelievable.

"I figured that, when all of us leave for Tokyo, you would need something to disguise yourself from Karasuba, so I put this together. I hope that you like it."

That was an understatement, in Kyle's opinion. It was 20 duplicates of the same outfit. He immediately put one on, looked at a mirror, and liked what he saw.

It was a very elaborate outfit, with a durable spandex shirt that reached halfway up his face, fighting pants that left enough breathing room to feel comfortable in, boots, gloves (that had the Sekirei crests enclosed in a white circle) interlocked belts that looped around his waist (the one belt buckle engraved with the Sekirei crest) and, most importantly, a cloak that hung a half foot from the floor, effectively covering his entire head. Every single part of his uniform was black (except for his belts and the Sekirei crests on his gloves, which were silver and white, respectively)(1).

Kyle took it off (to preserve it), turned to Homura and said, "Thanks so much, Homura!" as he hugged him.

"You're welcome," Homura simply said, unable to hold back his smile.

"Open mine next, Kyle," Kellie said as he handed her little brother his gift.

He opened it to find an advanced blade sharpening kit, complete with instructions and tips on how to properly do it.

"I'm going to need this in the future, that's for sure," Kyle said, very grateful to having received something so useful.

"Here you go, son," Dr. Vale said as he handed him a binder (not bothering to wrap it).

"What's this?" Kyle asked. He opened it and said, "Dad, this couldn't be what I think it is, is it?"

"Yep," his father confirmed. "In that binder is a record of everything that I've ever done regarding MBI and the S-Plan. Adjustments, inventions, theories, the whole works. It's yours now, son."

"Dad, can you even do this?" Kyle asked in exasperation.

"It's all my work," he simply said. "I can do whatever I want with it, and I'm giving it to you. Make sure to keep it safe, son."

"Don't worry, Dad. I will," he told him.

In the midst of his own party, Kyle missed the look of understanding that the doctors gave silently to each other.

Takehito then said, "Here you go, Kyle. Happy Birthday!"

He took the vanilla envelope and asked, "What's in it?"

"Much needed information," the doctor replied. "Make sure to look at it when no one else is around."

"I'll make sure of that," Kyle said with a smile.

Dr. Vale then gave Takehito a questioning glance, whose face was unchanging, making sure that no secrets were revealed by expression.

"All right, now! Master, it's my turn!" Keisha explained.

As she was handing Kyle her gift to him, he said, "Is that a new outfit?"

Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment, she replied, "It's my battle outfit, unfortunately. It's a custom made purple Chinese kung fu suit with white folded sleeves. I don't like to wear it because it's sort of embarrassing, but since it's your birthday, I figured I'd wear it today."

Noticing how much her outfit hugged her curvacious figure, Kyle felt bold enough to say, "You know, Keisha, I would absolutely love it if you wore that all the time."

"You would?" Keisha asked, clearly flattered by her Ashikabi's comment. "All right, then. I'll start wearing this from now on."

Enjeru and Yami couldn't help but smirk at that. It had been an impossible battle to get Keisha to wear her battle outfit before Kyle came along.

"Now, enough about me!" Keisha exclaimed. "Open your present!"

Not wanting to keep her waiting, Kyle opened the little present to find a pill in the middle of the box.

He held the pill in his hand and asked, "What is this?"

"That is a pill made by me, with a little assistance from Takehito, that will give you the ability to permanently use 10% more of your brain than you already do now, making you drastically smarter, hold in more knowledge, and being able to think of stuff on the spot more frequently. Make sure to take it after this little party."

Unable to hold back a grin, Kyle said, "This will definitely help with my Japanese lessons."

Keisha then said to Kellie, "I also made one for you, too. I'll give it to you after this."

Kellie nodded, not wanting to take away from Kyle's special day.

Enjeru, who was waiting so patiently for her turn, said, "Why don't you open your present from me?"

Accepting it graciously, he noticed how heavy it was and asked, "Just what is in this box, Enjeru?"

She let a little blush cover her cheeks as she replied, "It's something I made myself. I hope you like it."

He opened the box and was absolutely stunned by what he was holding in his hands.

"I call it 'The Pure Heart'," Enjeru said. "What do you think?"

He was literally lost for words. So was everyone else, for that matter.

In his hands was a massive, four colored diamond in the shape of a classic heart. One part was purple, another was black, another was crystal clear, and another was red. It made the Hope diamond look like a cheap ring jewel from a parlor shop."

"And you made this?" he asked Enjeru incredulously. She nodded her head.

"I absolutely love this," Kyle said in awe. "But, what does the red in 'The Pure Heart' symbolize?"

"We'll let you know after we're done celebrating your birthday," Yami said. "Here, I went through a lot of effort to get this for you."

She handed him a long, rectangle box that, like Dr. Vale, she didn't bother wrapping, although the box was far fancier than a plain binder.

"I wonder what's in here," Kyle stated. He opened the lid and gasped, "What is this?"

In the box was a nodachi blade, similar to Kyle's blade in almost every way, except for two major differences. One was the hilt, which was lined with pitch black instead of white with gold lining. Two was the scabbard, which was also decorated in pitch black and blood red instead of white and gold.

"This is the twin to 'The Light Blade'," Yami stated. "It's called 'The Blade of Darkness' or simply 'The Dark Blade'. Legend says that this blade becomes powerful in the hands of a demon, but there is also another legend, a more ancient legend that tells of a man who once was able to wield both 'The Light Blade' and 'The Dark Blade' at the same time and, using their powers, brought order and peace to a world of chaos and evil. As our Ashikabi, I believe that you will do the same thing. I will also teach you how to effectively fight with two nodachi blades at the same time, so that you get accustomed to the style. One last thing: All of your belts on your outfits have been custom made to hold your scabbards in place without so much as a twitch whenever you move."

"Thank you so much, ladies," Kyle exclaimed.

"However," Keisha said, "Know that we, your Sekirei, are to fight instead of you and that your blade skills will only be used as a last resort."

"Of course," Kyle said. "After the last incident, I'll more than gladly leave it in the capable hands of my Sekirei."

All three of them blushed at Kyle's statement.

"So," Takehito said, "Should we eat now?"

"Not yet," Dr. Vale said, "I have one more present that I'm meant to give to Kyle."

At this, everyone looked at Michael with confusion.

He brought it out of hiding, which was quite a feat considering the size of the box, and said, "Here you go, Kyle. And it even came with a note."

Kyle took the note first and read out loud: "Kyle, I look forward to meeting you in person."

He looked at the signature, only to find a question mark at the bottom of the note.

"That's weird," Kyle noted, "There's no signature."

All three of his Sekirei looked at one another, having an idea who it could be.

"Open it," Keisha, Enjeru, and Yami said at the same time.

Kyle immediately opened the wrapped box and found what he saw to be extremely nice and confusing at the same time.

As he brought the present out of the box, Yami said, "I knew it."

"Does this mean that she's found Kyle to be her Ashikabi?" Enjeru asked excitedly.

"If this isn't a major clue, I don't know what is," Keisha told her.

Kyle was holding a really nice pair of arm and leg gauntlets that looked indestructible(2).

"I don't believe it," Homura said. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yes, Homura," Dr. Vale said. "Those are gauntlets made from the spaceship's hardest metal, even harder than Enjeru's vambraces and belt. Those are impervious to weapons, bullets, and even fire. That is a rare gift, Kyle. There is only one other pair of arm and leg gauntlets like those, and she's not giving those up."

"Who are these from anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, I think it's time to inform you of the final member of 'The Fearsome Four'. Everyone, get something on your plate for food and take a seat. This is going to be the longest debriefing of them all," Dr. Vale stated.

* * *

><p>Around one in the morning, on July 10th, Michael Vale came through the front door of the house, setting down all of his effects on the kitchen counter.<p>

"I'm so glad Kyle was able to have a really special birthday," he said out loud. "And his gifts! He got gifts fit for three kings! I sure hope it doesn't go to his head."

He then sighed and said, "You always knew the best time to ruin something so amazing in my life."

He turned to the staircase covered in darkness leading up to the 2nd floor of his house and said, "Isn't that right, Karasuba, 'The Black Sekirei'?"

Sure enough, Karasuba walked down the stairs, emerging in the light with an unusually calm look on her face.

"I'm not surprised that you sensed my presence, Michael Vale," she calmly stated.

"Of course I sensed your presence, Karasuba," stated Michael. "After all, I'm the one who knows you the best, considering the fact that I did all of your adjustments by myself."

* * *

><p><em>And the chapter is concluded with a shocker! Karasuba comes face to face with her adjuster, the same man who adjusted 'The Fearsome Four', Dr. Michael Vale! For what purpose does Karasuba have for doing this? And who is the final member of 'The Fearsome Four'? Find out in the next chapter, <em>**Chapter 8: The Black History**!

A/N: I actually have a lot to cover. First thing is my little notes in the chapter.

(1) In case you can't picture what Kyle's elaborate disguise looks like, please reference Hermit's disguise from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. The differences between his and Kyle's are mentioned in the main passage of this chapter.

(2) Once again, reference History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. This time, it's the style of Kenichi's gauntlets that are pretty much the exact same way as Kyle's arm and leg gauntlets.

Now that that's covered, this chapter may seem like it has a huge amount of fluff, but in reality, holds some much needed information. If you're not sure what has been revealed, please do yourself a favor and reread this story from the beginning. Frankly speaking, if you've picked up on the hints, you should have seen a lot of this coming. Anyway, please review this story and tell me what you think (Once again, NO FLAMING! I'll be more than happy to take constructive criticism, but if you have NOTHING nice to say or even anything important to bring up, don't bother reading this story). If, for any reason, you have questions for me, I'll be more than happy to answer any within my power by personal message, or PM. And to any readers who have read this story up to this point, thank you so much!


	8. The Black History

_Hello, Readers! Marcwill90 here! I'd first like to thank, once again, anyone who has read, reviewed, and/or put this story on their favorite list. You guys inspire me to keep on updating! And while I'm on this subject, I believe you will be in for a treat in this chapter. I won't give it away, which is extremely hard for me right now, considering my excitement for it (a sentiment I sincerely hope you share). However, I must warn you guys. Remember back in chapter 4 when I said I wasn't going to make a long chapter like that again before part 1 ended? Well, I take that back now. Considering how much I need to fit in before this part is over, don't be surprised to find the word count of the remaining chapters being more than possibly 10,000 words! I've spoken for too long now. Sorry about that! So, one last thing..._

Michael Vale: Keisha wasn't lying when she said that you take too long to get started.

_What the heck? Why does this keep happening?_

Michael: You keep forgetting to lock the door. I figured that I would be the one to help you get started this time.

_(Rolls eyes) That's so thoughtful of you. And I suppose you want to read the disclaimer, right?_

Michael: Well, now that you mention it, I would very much like to read it so that you can get the story going again.

_Fine, fine. Here you go, Dr. Vale. Don't screw it up._

Michael: (Clears his throat) **Disclaimer: Marcwill90 is not the owner of Sekirei. He just wishes he was. He does own Kyle Vale, his family, Keisha, Enjeru, Yami, and the last member of "The Fearsome Four" that is yet to be revealed.**

_Not too bad, I suppose._

Michael: Why do you tease your readers like that?

_It's not teasing, it's building up the suspense. You wouldn't understand._

Michael: I'm returning to the story now. Keep in mind that the readers shouldn't be teased like that.

_He just doesn't understand the way an author's mind works. Well, now that he's returned to where he needs to be, let's get started..._

**Chapter 8: The Black History**

** 1999, Kamikura Island**

"Come on, Takami!" exclaimed a young man with glasses, wearing a weird outfit. "We need to see what is waiting for us on this island!"

Two students from Tokyo University had decided to explore the recently emerged island that appeared in Japan's territory. Unfortunately, neither one of them had permission to do so, but for the "Genius of his time", Hiroto Minaka, such petty things didn't matter. Neither did his colleague's patience with him, apparently, considering she was less than enthused at the idea...at first.

"You and I are the first ones to set foot here!" he exclaimed. " We don't have time to dawdle!" We need to conquer everything we see! We must-"

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the outlook), he never got to finish that sentence as a decent size rock smashed into the side of his face, toppling him off where he was standing.

He confronted the guilty person who was his long-time colleague, Takami Sahashi, who looked as if she was ready to throw another one right at him.

Holding his face, he yelled, "D***, Takami, that hurt!"

She retorted, "Then listen up, or I'll throw another!"

He, needless to say, grimaced at the idea of being hit by another rock.

"This island has just been pushed up from the depths of the ocean by a tremendous earthquake," she explained. "We have no idea at how safe or stable this island might be. Yet, here you are, running around like this is some kind of playground, and you're throwing all caution to the wind! And, to think, the guy they call "The Super Genius", "The Brightest Mind Of Our Time" at the university, is acting like a total nutcase!"

She looked at Hiroto only to find him not only not paying attention, but doing exactly what she told him not to do: Throwing all caution to the wind and doing what he felt like, which was climbing the rock wall that he was previously behind him.

As he reached the top of the wall he was climbing, he gasped at what he was seeing and yelled, "Takami! Hurry, come here quick!"

His eyes were glued at the sight he was seeing: It was a ship, but one clearly not of this world. One look at this ship was all Hiroto needed to know that he struck the find of a lifetime.

"It's the King of Terror!" he yelled as Takami stood next to his side, saw the same thing, and gasped herself.

Once they managed to get inside and walking down the hall they found, Takami asked Hiroto, "The King of Terror?" clearly confused by his proclamation.

"Nostradamus predicted it would fall from the sky at the end of the century," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nostradamus, huh?" she said, not questioning her crazy colleague's sense of reasoning.

When they reached the end of the hall, Hiroto waved his hand over a device, which had a weird language that neither of them recognized pass down the screen. The door opened, and were amazed by what they were seeing.

It was a capsule that contained a life form remarkably close to a human, though both of them knew by this point that the life form was not human.

"I must say, though, she doesn't look like the King of Terror," he stated.

"Then, what is she?" Takami asked, still awed by what she was seeing.

"THEY are the very things that will push us all on the path to the age of the gods!" Hiroto yelled, looking down below.

Looking to see what Hiroto was talking about, she gasped again at the sight of seeing more life forms, though they weren't entirely in human form like the first one they saw.

"What does this mean?" Takami asked.

Hiroto, who was jumping up and down in glee, shouted, "It means we have to get started as soon as possible! We have so much to do in so little time!"

"What are you talking about now, Minaka?" Takami asked.

He flashed a grin as he replied, "You'll know soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>2000<strong>

"Everything is almost ready to begin, Minaka," Takami told him. "All we need is another scientist who's an expert in bio-engineering and we can get started."

"We can't just get any scientist," Minaka retorted. "We need a scientist who can understand the means to develop powers to that of the gods! This is a delicate matter that must not falter now!"

At this point, the two of them had done a lot to get Minaka's crazy plan started, not to mention founding their small company, MBI. They even managed to rope in another colleague of theirs, Dr. Takehito Asama, in on the project. However, despite the doctor's expertise and all the steps they took so far, they still lacked someone with the initiative and drive that suited to what they deemed to call "The S-Plan".

Dr. Asama walked in on the two's bickering and said, "Hey, Minaka. I think I've found the man you're looking for."

Minaka turned to him and said, "Takehito, if it's another lame brain's excuse for evolutionary practices, I won't have it!"

"Oh, but I think it's completely different this time," Takehito said calmly, unleashing the trademark demonic mask. "Are you saying you won't take a look at what I've found?"

"That all depends on what you think you've found," Minaka stated in a small voice.

"I'll let you take a look," Takehito stated. He handed him a stack of paper to which Minaka took in earnest.

"Natural way to enhance humans?" Minaka said.

"Just read it already, Minaka!" exclaimed Takami.

So, for the longest time, Minaka read what Takehito gave him, each passing page giving Minaka a bigger smile on his face.

By the time he was done reading it, he said, "This man is perfect."

"What was that?" Takami asked.

"This man is perfect for my plans!" he yelled. "What a genius! Takehito, where did you get this wonderful find?"

"I happened to stumble across it," Takehito said. "It was good fortune that I hacked into the man's database and read his report. It doesn't look like it's been published yet."

"What is his name?" Minaka asked, his interest in the person responsible undeniable.

"His name is Dr. Michael Vale," Takehito stated. "He's an American bio-engineer that just graduated out of the prestigious Harvard University, and at the top of his class, I might add. The scientific community believes him to be the next Einstein in bio-engineering."

"He's the one!" Minaka exclaimed. "We must bring him on board at once, using any and all means necessary!"

"How do we know that he's able to prove what he's talking about?" Takami asked.

"He's already done successful tests on enhancing humans naturally," Takehito exclaimed. "Nobody knows how or why, but the proof is there. He knows what he's doing."

"Then let's make the call," Takami said, unable to deny them any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

"I take it you're interested in what we hired you to do, Dr. Vale?" Hiroto asked him as they were in the room with all the life forms.

"Well, yes, considering that none of you told me anything about this," Dr. Vale responded as he gaped at all the life forms in the room.

"Well, I must admit, I'm most excited to see what you are capable of doing alongside Dr. Asama and myself," Takami told him. "You are, after all, held in the highest regards in the bio-engineering community."

"I'm just a simple man who's looking for ways to naturally enhance people beyond what God has established for everyone," Dr. Vale simply stated.

"Music to my ears!" Minaka cackled, making everyone sweat drop in annoyance. "Now, let's get started."

"That would be nice," Takehito muttered.

"As you all know, we are in the middle of making history by creating the ultimate age of war and romance using these 108 life forms that are before us," Minaka stated, gesturing to said life forms. "Of course, we will be facing many trials before the age of the gods can truly start, one of which I theorize to be retaliation."

"How can you think that?" Takami asked.

"How can you not?" Michael asked in exasperation. "Not only are the four of us standing in the largest and most advance piece of technology on Earth, we also have 108 alien life forms in suspended animation. This will NOT stay a secret forever. Eventually, other countries will find out. And when they realize that Minaka will NOT give it up, more likely than not, they're going to try and take it by force."

"Oh," Takami said in a small voice, only realizing at that point how stupid it was to ask such a question in the first place.

"Which is why I have a plan," Minaka said with a mischievous smile. "This will be a great time to see how capable Takehito, Michael, and yourself are as well as starting the first steps of living in the age of the gods!"

"Couldn't you just tell us instead of rambling on and on, Minaka?" Takehito asked, clearly annoyed by him, considering his demonic mask that he was emanating was pretty big.

"Yes, of course," Minaka said, getting a shiver down his back. "We are in a desperate need of defense, as any one of us can plainly tell. And we're going to get it, using the materials we already have."

The three listeners picked up on that right away. Takehito and Michael grinned and said at the same time, "We're going to use the life forms for our defense?"

"The first five," Minaka clarified. "I want the three of you to bring the first five life forms out of suspended animation and adjust them with the intention of making them powerful enough to defend the island from ANY attack. With the first already being in adult form and the four after her in fetus from, that will be our best chance to succeed in creating the perfect defense it such a small time window."

Despite his many "moments", Takami knew that Minaka was smart enough to just might make whatever he was planning work. When she looked at her two colleagues and saw them smiling with anticipation, however, she ended up questioning the sanity of them all, including and especially herself.

"I call #1 and #3/#2 and #4!" Takehito/Michael said at the same time.

As the two of them looked at each other in surprise, Takami yelled, "You can't just call dibs like that!"

"What about #5, gentlemen and Takami?" Minaka asked.

"THAT," Takami said, "Will be adjusted mostly by me, but I will probably need some help."

"As will I," Takehito said.

"I will need help, but I want to do one of them by myself," Michael said.

"Eager to prove yourself, Michael?" Minaka asked.

"I'm fresh out of college, and I want to see just how great my knowledge in bio-engineering is," he stated. "I feel that I can't do that if I have help with both of the life forms. I want to do one by myself."

"Which one are you thinking?" Takehito asked.

"Well, I already know how number two is going to turn out, but I'll need help on that," Michael stated. "So, that leaves number four."

"Well, let's not stand around!" Minaka exclaimed. "Let's take the firsts steps of living in the age of the gods right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>2003<strong>

"Alright, Karasuba!" Michael called out. "You can put on your clothes now!"

As Michael was putting together the necessary information needed for further adjustments, a "pre-teen" alien life form was putting on her clothes in private. When she was done, she found her adjuster and asked him what had been on her mind for quite some time.

"Dr. Vale, what are we?" she asked.

"You mean the Sekirei?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. He sighed and said, "The Sekirei are potentially powerful beings that are not from Earth, the planet we're on right now."

"And what about the humans? Do they have the same potential power?"

"We don't have the same kind of power that the Sekirei have, but humans are quite capable of some remarkable things," Michael stated.

"So, that makes them inferior?"

"I wouldn't say inferior," he said. "Just different."

She gave him a look that told him she wasn't satisfied with his explanation.

"Go get some sleep, Karasuba," Michael said. "You're going to need it."

With that, she went to her room on the ship.

As she did that, Takehito walked in the room and said, "Hey, Michael! How's number four's adjustments?"

He looked at him with a smile and said, "So far, it's flawless. Emphasis on 'so far'. With all the adjusting I've done so far on her, she's going to be one of the best weapon fighters in Minaka's 'S-Plan', with only number one being better than her at this point."

Takehito sighed and said, "You're actually excited for that stupid plan?"

Michael frowned and admitted, "I guess not. I'm more excited about how the first five Sekirei will turn out after Takami, you, and myself are done adjusting them. It's still going to take a while, though, even factoring advancing their growth process."

"You're right about that," Takehito said. "If this turns out as successful as Minaka rants on and on about, we're looking at the legacies of our bio-engineering careers."

"The only legacy I consider to have is my late wife and my two children, both of them being back home," Michael stated with conviction. "Anything else that I have or do apart from that doesn't amount to anything."

"I'm glad I get to work with someone like you," Takehito said. "You know what's important in life."

"I just hope that Matsu and Karasuba will have the same ideals," Michael stated.

"Speaking of which, it was ingenious to give number two the power to analyze any technological device with telepathy. Without that, I don't think the company, MBI, would be where it is today," Takehito told him.

"But she's still young," Michael pointed out. "She has more responsibilities than she should have."

"Maybe she needs to find a hobby," Takehito told him jokingly.

"Don't even say that," Michael said. "Knowing how she's going to end up, she might develop a shameless hobby."

"You can change that," Takehito noted.

"There are some things that can't be changed, my dear friend," Micheal told him. "At least, once it's in place."

* * *

><p><strong>2004<strong>

"Hey, Michael?" Matsu asked her adjuster.

"What is it, Matsu?" he asked back.

"Can you tell me about your children?" she innocently asked.

"Why do you want to know about them?"

"Because you talk about them to Takami, Hiroto, and Takehito all the time, but you never talk about them to me," Matsu whined. "I'm really curious."

"As am I," a voice said from the doorway to Matsu's adjusting room. Both of them looked to find Karasuba, who now looked to be around sixteen, the same "age" as Matsu and the rest of the first five, save for Number One.

"Karasuba, what are you doing here?" Matsu asked.

"I wanted to find Michael and ask him the same question as you did, number two" she responded.

"I think all of us are curious about your children, Michael," stated Kazehana, who walked in right after Karasuba with a sake bottle in her hand.

"What the heck, number three?" he asked in exasperation. "Takehito, why does Kazehana have alcohol? She's not mature enough to be drinking that yet!"

"Sorry, Michael," Takehito said, who happened to be outside Matsu's adjusting room and rushed in to swipe the bottle away from number three. "She must have broken into our food and drink storage when none of us were looking."

"Go figure she would do something like that again," said Mutsu, who decided to join the "party".

"Oh, that's just great," Michael said. "All we're missing that matter is Takami and Miya."

"I wondered where everyone disappeared to," said Takami, who must have heard the noise and came to investigate.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Miya, who walked into the room as well.

"I asked Michael if he would tell me what his children were like and everyone just came here," Matsu told her.

"Is every Sekirei in here really THAT curious about my children?" Michael asked.

Every one of them nodded their heads.

"All right, fine," Michael sighed, admitting defeat.

So, for the next hour, he told everything about his two children, Kyle and Kellie, to all the Sekirei in the room. Every one of them (more so than others) were listening in on every word.

When he was done, the doctors and Miya left the room immediately, the Sekirei not showing any signs of caring about Michael's story.

The others, however, were an entirely different matter.

"It's love!" shouted Kazehana. "The driving force behind everything that they've done so far is because of the power of love that they have for you, Michael! It's so exciting to hear such a story!"

"I wouldn't mind getting to meet them at least once," noted Mutsu.

"And I wouldn't mind doing some experimenting with Kyle," Matsu stated, giggling at the thought.

"Which is why I'm not letting you be within a hundred miles of him, number two," Michael said, knowing too well about her "hobbies" and desires, which he tried to fix and failed (much to his chagrin).

"That was very interesting, Michael," said Karasuba.

"Now, everyone, why don't you go and do something else now?" Michael asked. "I'm sure your adjusters have some more work for you all to do. I know I have some." As he said that, he looked at Matsu, who was not meeting his gaze, due to the guilty look she had on her face.

With that, everyone left the room except for Karasuba, who looked at Michael with a grin on her face.

"Is there something you want to say, number four?" Michael asked her.

"It's obvious you hold them in high regards," Karasuba told her adjuster. "I wonder what would happen if they were to be killed by a dangerous person. Do you wonder that too, Dr. Vale?"

Michael gave her a dark look, knowing full well what she was implying. Like Matsu, he knew that Karasuba was starting to develop problems. Unlike Matsu, her problems were more pronounced.

"How scary, Michael," she said to him in a mocking tone.

"You should know better than to act this way, Karasuba," he told her. "Just because you have the power and skills to kill people better than any professional assassin, that doesn't mean you can do that whenever you want."

"But it's only natural selection," she stated. "The superior always cut out the inferior. Why should I hold any human as equal to me?"

"I'm not arguing this with you, number four," Michael said to her as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>2006<strong>

"The attack force is almost here," Takehito told Michael and Minaka. "The Discipline Squad is ready to defend."

"Excellent!" cried Minaka, who was acting like a kid in a candy store.

As he started to rant on and on about the age of the gods for the millionth time, Takehito asked Michael, "Do you have a bad feeling about this?"

"Do you mean about how the Sekirei will perform?" he asked back.

Takehito nodded and Michael stated, "The only one I get a bad feeling from is Karasuba. I can't help but get the feeling that, whatever she's going to do today, it's going to make me sick."

"I hope that's not the case," Takehito stated.

"The Discipline Squad", whose members were now adults, positioned themselves in the middle of the island, waiting for the attackers.

And, once the battle began, it was clear that they were superior in every way. Takehito and Michael watched every moment, growing more and more disappointed until, at the end of the battle, they both felt empty inside.

"Takehito and Michael, I knew I was right to have the both of you do most of the adjustments," Minaka said, who was climbing down a rock wall.

"I guess, but what did we accomplish?" Takehito asked. "In my opinion, the only thing my colleague and I have done is create super killing machines."

Minaka, who fell upon hearing that, stood up and said, "Those people spat on the gods. They got what they deserved."

He turned to Michael, who was looking at the ground in horror of what number four did, and said, "I must especially congratulate you, Dr. Vale. Your adjustments to number four was beyond even my expectations. You really proved yourself to the gods, that much is for sure."

Michael went from fearful to pissed as he rounded on Minaka, grabbed his suit by the collar, and yelled, "That dog is the one responsible for killing the most people! How can you say such crap with a smirk on your face?"

"Relax, Michael," said Takehito, who, despite wanting to do the same to Minaka, had better restraint than Michael did.

Minaka then looked at Michael with a questioning look and asked, "You held her back when you did her adjustments, didn't you?"

"What?" he asked, caught off guard by the question.

"I can't believe this!" Minaka cackled, confusing the both of them. "Number four showed powers closer to the gods more than any one of them, save for number one, and you held her back?"

"Michael, is that true?" Takehito asked him.

"Somewhat," he admitted. "But, I've been trying to hold her back only for the last year."

"Nonsense!" cried Minaka. "You shouldn't have to hold her back!"

He then got a grin on his face as he continued, "I just thought of a couple of great ideas."

"Oh, crap," said both doctors at the same time.

"Dr. Michael Vale, I want you to create a back-up team for the S-Plan," he simply ordered.

"WHAT?" shouted Takehito and Michael.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Michael. "Did you NOT just see what 'The Discipline Squad ' did just now? And why do you feel there is a need for a back-up team?"

"Because nothing ever lasts, save for the gods," Minaka simply replied. "Eventually, 'The Discipline Squad' will disband, and when it does, we need to be ready for that."

"Why can't you just build your own private army instead of having Michael create another Sekirei team?" Takehito asked.

"Oh, we're in the middle of doing that, too," Minaka pointed out. "But, a private army, even with military technology that has been integrated with the ship's technology, is not as effective as a Sekirei Squad. Besides, I'm assigning this to Michael specifically to see the full capabilities of his adjusting techniques."

"I don't think so," Michael said with an even tone.

"I'll throw in an extra six billion dollars in the deal after the first demonstration," Minaka offered.

"I already have enough money, Minaka."

"Then perhaps you'd like to lose your job?" Minaka asked, his demeanor changing entirely. "I'm sure your children, Kyle and Kellie, would appreciate their father not being able to support them because he refused his boss's simple request."

"This is not just a simple request," Michael stated.

"Dr. Michael Vale," Minaka said, getting eerily angrier by the second. "Do you want to lose your job and career at the same time?"

He looked at him for a whole minute and said, "Fine, Hiroto. I'll put together your back-up team."

Minaka resumed his normal demeanor and said, "Wonderful, Dr. Vale!"

"I assume you want to use the remaining fetuses?" Michael asked.

"Actually, I don't," Minaka stated. "That wouldn't give you a challenge at all. No, I've got a better idea. Michael, I want you to take one fetus and three fertilized eggs and adjust them to the highest extent of your abilities. If you hold back even one bit, I'll know about it and you will lose your job here in MBI, as well as having any chance of getting another one anywhere else. Also, due to circumstances, I'm only giving you a window of two years before I require a demonstration."

"Only two years?" Michael asked in exasperation. "Surely you're joking, right?"

"I'm not joking," Minaka stated. "While I'm not requiring your four chosen life forms to be adults, I do require that they're old enough and powerful enough to fight on equal ground with 'The Discipline Squad'."

"Minaka, you're asking too much," Takehito said, not being able to tolerate the situation any longer.

"No, Takehito," Michael said, holding him back.

The doctor sighed and said, "If it's for my children, then I will do whatever is required of me. You want a super-powerful Sekirei team, Hiroto Minaka? You got it. But, be forewarned: This new team will most likely not be morally better than 'The Discipline Squad'."

"Consider me warned," Minaka said in a joking manner. "Now, what are your choices?"

"Numbers seventeen, fourteen, and thirteen," he stated.

"And the one fetus?"

"Number seven," Michael simply stated.

"I will gladly offer my help to you, dear friend," Takehito told him.

"No, you won't," Minaka said. "As Michael said so long ago, he wouldn't be able to prove himself if he had any personal help. He'll do this alone."

"You're lucky Takami isn't here right now," Takehito told Minaka.

"Maybe, except you forget the fact that Takami has her hands full with running the business side of MBI until otherwise," Minaka told him.

With that, he walked away, maniacally laughing.

"Michael, I'll give you a copy of my notes if you give me a copy of yours," Takehito told him.

"You got it," Michael told him. "I take it you have a plan?"

"If we're thinking along the same lines, then yes I do."

* * *

><p><strong>2007<strong>

Michael was looking forward to crashing for the night. He'd been swamped with adjusting the back-up team, along with overseeing the remaining fetus's adjustments (excluding number nine, due to the fact that Minaka gave that fetus to Takami's mother in return for her company's support). He was about ready to enter his room when he heard, "It's been a while, Michael."

He turned to find himself looking at Karasuba, who was wearing 'The Discipline Squad' attire and an evil smirk on her face.

"Let me guess," Michael said, "You killed more soldiers recently with your blade?"

"As expected of my adjuster," she said. "You were right about Sekirei being superior to humans. All of them, including you and your children, deserve to be wiped out of existence."

"Why have you turned out this way?" Michael asked. "I only said you were superior in terms of your skills and power, not in terms of personality and morals. In a sense, you're not much better than a petty murderer."

"Oh, but I am," she stated. "Can petty murderers cut down tens of 'trained' soldiers in a matter of seconds? No, they can't. They can't because they are inferior in every way. I'm doing them a favor by killing them."

"Shut up, you dog," Michael said. "It's no wonder Minaka's so talkative about you. You're just like his precious gods: Cold and merciless."

"Why, thank you for the compliment," Karasuba said with a grin.

"It wasn't a compliment," Michael clarified. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you around, number four."

"I know that you're creating a back-up team, Michael" Karasuba told him. "I came looking for you to tell you that, no matter how powerful this team might be, I'll just cut them down like humans."

He looked at her and said, "I doubt that, Karasuba. I sincerely doubt that."

He entered his room, leaving his 'ultimate mistake' (as Michael called her) standing there and wondering what her adjuster was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring of 2008<strong>

"So, Michael, when are we going to see your back-up team in action?" Takehito asked him.

"They're almost ready," Michael replied. "A few more adjustments and they'll be ready to demonstrate. How's the adjustments on numbers six and eight?"

"Number six's body is unstable," Takehito stated. "But, that's because his pyrokinetic powers are greater than what his body can handle. It's nothing to worry about at the moment, as long as he doesn't overexert himself, but he should be stable when he finds his Ashikabi...if he finds that person, of course. Number eight, on the other hand, is going beautifully. All I have to do is do a couple more minor adjustments, and she'll be ready."

"Is she an adult or a child," Michael asked.

"Because of the circumstances, she's very close to being in adult form," Takehito told him. "That's actually good, because even though I have no idea of what your back-up team is capable of, if the situation gets beyond control, she'll be able to stop them by herself."

"You sound extremely confident," Michael noted. "What's her skills and powers?"

"I'm not telling if you're not telling," Takehito told him. "Speaking of which, I'm surprised you've managed to keep Minaka in the dark about your team."

"It wasn't without Takami beating him up like a punching bag," Michael said.

Both of them laughed and Takehito said, "Well, I got to make sure that Homura and number eight aren't doing something they're not allowed to. I'll talk to you later."

With that, he left to find them.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 2008<strong>

"Isn't this just exciting?" Minaka asked out loud. "The day has finally come to test Michael's team in actual combat, to truly see if he has the capabilities of pleasing the gods."

He looked at his colleagues to find them having faces of sheer anger, all directed at him.

"Oh, come on," Minaka said. "What's so wrong with doing this?"

"Is there anything right regarding this?" Takami yelled at him, punching the side of his head. "You're putting Dr. Vale's team up against 'The Discipline Squad'! This is bound to have ramifications on a large scale!"

"It's the only way to truly test the might of our back-up team, Takami," Minaka "reasoned". "It would be a disgrace to have anyone or anything else test their capabilities."

As he finished his sentence, "The Discipline Squad" walked outside to greet them. "Where are we needed?" Miya asked.

"In that clearing will be just fine," Takehito said, pointing out where they needed to be.

As they were walking to the designated spot, Takami said, "Are both sides aware of the conditions placed on this battle?"

"Yes," Takehito and Michael said at the same time.

"Well, everything is ready," Minaka said with glee. "Dr. Vale, will you do the honors?"

"I guess," he said.

He then thought, _"Chishiki, bring the team out, in standard formation, slowly."_

Five minutes later, the first one came out, followed by the second, third, and fourth.

As they were walking to the designated spot, Minaka said, "They look very promising. Can you introduce us to them?"

Michael stated, "Starting from the left, we have Chishiki, Sekirei #7. She has enhanced psychokinetic powers. Enjeru, Sekirei #17. Her powers are manipulating all forms of light, preferably sunlight. Yami, Sekirei #13. Her powers are creating and manipulating the dark and shadows. And then there's Sekirei #14."

They waited for him to explain who Sekirei #14 was. When Michael remained silent, Takehito asked, "Aren't you going to explain who Sekirei #14 is?"

With a straight face, Michael replied, "It's best if all of you see it for yourselves."

"And what is the name of this team, Michael," asked Takami.

"The Fearsome Four," he stated.

Both Takami and Takehito had a really bad feeling about their colleague's team. Minaka, however, was beside himself with glee.

"Discipline Squad!" Minaka yelled out. "Fearsome Four! You may start the battle whenever you're ready!"

"Don't move a single inch," Michael stated with as much seriousness as he could muster.

Before his colleagues could ask him what he meant by that, they heard a scream and a thud. When they looked, they saw that Matsu had already been taken out of the fight by Chishiki, who was standing over Sekirei #2, checking her vitals. She nodded, and the rest of "The Fearsome Four" attacked "The Discipline Squad".

After two minutes, Numbers five and three were taken out by a collaborative effort from Yami and Sekirei #14, the finishing moves consisting of having the powers of numbers five and three used against themselves.

Michael noted that the bloodthirsty Karasuba looked genuinely scared of her opponents, which despite the situation, he couldn't help but smile about.

It took much more effort from "The Fearsome Four", but eventually Karasuba was defeated by the same combo that defeated Mutsu and Kazehana, with only minor injuries to her shoulders and legs.

By this time, Takehito had enough. He yelled out, "MIYA! STOP THEM WITHOUT KILLING THEM!"

Miya heard him and, in five minutes (which was a definite first, considering how quick she defeats her targets), she defeated "The Fearsome Four". To the spectators, it was a good thing, due to the fact that the island was on the verge of falling apart.

Minaka was jumping up and down, ranting on and on about how happy he was with the results of "The Fearsome Four" while Takami and Takehito stared at them in horror at what they just witnessed. Michael stood silent, a tear coming out of his right eye.

Miya walked up to Minaka, held out her sword, and dropped it on the ground, walking away from them and leaving Takehito chasing after her.

Soon after that, "The Fearsome Four" recovered. They walked next to Michael's side and Chishiki said, "Are you disappointed in us, Michael?"

He dried his tear as he said, "No, of course not. How can I be?"

"He's right!" Minaka exclaimed. "You ladies are perfect for defending the island! Who cares about our new, private army we just created? They've got nothing on you four!"

"Actually, we don't want to defend the island," Chishiki said coldly. "We want to destroy it and the ship."

All three colleagues present were terrified at what they just heard.

However, she wasn't done as she continued, "We don't feel like we have to defend anything. Why should we? Once we become adults, we will be the most powerful team of Sekirei that will ever be witnessed. There's no need to have any more Sekirei brought out of suspended animation and adjusted. Having mentioned that, it's in everyone's best interest if the rest of the life forms residing in the ship get terminated."

Before anyone could say anything, a voice from out of nowhere said, "Are you sure about that, little bird?"

Michael looked to find a Sekirei standing behind "The Fearsome Four" that he didn't recognize at all. He then wondered just how she managed to get behind them without anyone noticing her presence.

"Who are you?" Chishiki and Michael asked at the same time.

"I'm Yume, Sekirei #8," she stated. "What's your names, little birds?"

"I'm Chishiki, Sekirei #7," she told her. Pointing them out, she continued, "That's Enjeru, Sekirei #17; Yami, Sekirei #13; and that's Sekirei #14. She doesn't like to give out her name to anyone she's not comfortable with or even likes, for that matter."

"Well, Chishiki," Yume said. "Would you and the rest of your friends like to come to my room in the ship and learn something new?"

Chishiki looked at her friends and teammates, who grudgingly nodded.

"All right, then," number seven said. "But, if I already know what you're going to talk about, myself and the rest of 'The Fearsome Four' won't hesitate to attack and terminate you."

Yume smiled and said, "Follow me, please."

It was Michael's turn to be shocked as every single member he adjusted followed Yume back to the ship, leaving him wondering what exactly could she tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall 2008<strong>

"Isn't she amazing?" Takehito asked Michael.

"Yeah, of course she's amazing!" Michael said in agreement. "In just a few short months, she transformed 'The Fearsome Four' into entirely different people! They see her as a mother figure, the way she is around them. The results are miraculous! You've adjusted yourself one fine Sekirei!"

"Yume is pretty amazing," Takehito admitted. "But, I'm still shell-shocked at how powerful 'The Fearsome Four' are! Especially #14! I couldn't believe half the things she did! How did you do it?"

"That, unfortunately, is classified," Michael stated. "Only Minaka and myself are allowed to know how powerful I made them to be...at least, for the moment."

"Oh," Takehito mumbled, desperately trying to hide his disappointment.

"So, how's Miya doing?" Michael asked.

"She's currently taking care of our boarding house back in Tokyo," Takehito replied.

"Wait, what was that?" Michael asked.

Unable to hide it any longer, he blurted out, "I'm actually married to Miya."

"Really?" Michael asked. "Well, congrats! But, do you love each other?"

"Um, well, I love her a lot and we get along pretty well. And I know that she loves me a lot, as well. But, I'm not her Ashikabi, if that's what you were asking."

"You're not?"

"Well, since Miya quit 'The Discipline Squad', she decided to retired from the 'S-Plan' entirely. If I were to wing her, that would make her part of the 'S-Plan', and she would be forced to participate. So, even though we love one another, we can't kiss or even go beyond that. Besides, I'm not even sure she can be winged, for reasons I can't explain."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Michael said.

Realizing his mistake, Takehito said, "I'm the one who should be sorry. It was rude of me to complain about my marriage."

"Forget about it," Michael said to him. "Where is he? He should have been here already, that heartless psycho."

"Why did you request to talk to Minaka?" Takehito asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Right on cue, Minaka walked into the room and said, "So, my good doctor, what was it you wanted to talk about with me?"

Michael took a very deep breath and said, "Hiroto, I'm requesting to transfer 'The Fearsome Four' to a safe location away from here."

It was dead silent between the three men for almost two whole minutes. Finally, Hiroto roared, "WHAT? YOU MUST BE JOKING! LIKE I'LL ALLOW YOU TO DO SUCH A THING! I OUGHT TO FIRE YOU FOR EVEN SUGGESTING SUCH A THING! IN FACT, -"

He never got to finish that sentence as Michael roared (louder than Minaka), "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?"

Takehito looked at his friend and colleague in surprise. He had noticed that Michael was really stressed out a lot as of late, but he didn't think he would take it out on Minaka.

Minaka, shocked at Dr. Vale's outburst, said, "All right, I'll listen to what you have to say, Dr. Vale. But, if I don't find it satisfactory, I will make sure that you and your children starve for as long as you live."

Michael gave a little smile and said, "Well, 'Boss', it goes like this"...

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

"That was the biggest risk you've ever taken in your career and your life," Takehito told Michael.

"Yeah, I realize that," he told back. "But, it was necessary."

"I can't even believe he accepted your request!"

"It came with a lot of sacrifices," Michael stated.

"What do you mean?" He was curious about it, considering that he was removed from the negotiations.

"There's going to be a 2nd generation Discipline Squad," Michael told him. "Only, this time, there will only be two members. One is Karasuba. The other is going to be the leader, Sekirei #8, Yume."

"Is this to keep that bloodthirsty hound at bay?"

"Yes, it is," he stated. "Also, everyone involved in MBI is banned from making contact with 'The Fearsome Four' once they've moved to the safe location, apart from myself, obviously, and a small group of scientists that will be working at the location as well as anyone that Minaka and I approve, which will also be a small group, if at all."

"Are you kidding? This will break all four of their hearts to be separated from Yume!"

"You don't think I know that, Takehito?" he asked his friend. "I'm doing what's best for their safety until they can harness their powers without turning into more people like Karasuba."

"And just how do you think they'll be able to do that?"

"They'll be able to once they find their Ashikabis, of course," Michael told him.

"As your friend, I have to ask this: Is this radical move happening because of something personal?"

Michael sighed and said, "Somewhat. I get the feeling that Karasuba is going to kill me if I stay around here any longer, as well as terminating 'The Fearsome Four' when they're not expecting it. And, if I didn't do something to severely limit her actions, she would eventually try to murder my Fabled Legacy."

"Kyle and Kellie," Takehito stated. "Uh, Michael, I heard something about a bet. What was that about?"

"Oh, that," Michael said in a disgusted tone. "As if he wasn't heartless enough, he felt that he should make this event 'interesting'."

"Interesting...how?"

"He made a bet, saying that if the Ashikabis of 'The Fearsome Four' were normal people, then I would only have to adjust ten Sekirei in the same way I adjusted 'The Fearsome Four'."

"I don't like where this is going," Takehito said.

"However, if my children become Ashikabis, specifically Kyle being the Ashikabi of all four members, then I have to adjust 25 Sekirei."

Knowing exactly the kind of person Minaka is, he grabbed his friend by the shoulder and said, "Michael, there's always a reason for the way Minaka does things. If he made this bet with you, it's not without having some indications or proof. Is there something that would prompt that psycho into such a bet?"

He wouldn't meet his gaze as he said, "I don't know. But, I promise that my children will NOT get involved in this."

Knowing he wasn't going to get any more information out of his friend, he said, "All right, then. Let's go find them and break the news."

* * *

><p><strong>December 30<strong>**th****, 2008, Tokyo International Airport**

"Well, ladies, everything's ready," Michael called out. "It's time to board our flight."

He looked to find the four of them looking at him and crying. He also found Takehito and Yume (she was now sporting 'Discipline Squad' attire, but without the jacket) looking in their direction and having faces of sadness, as well.

"But, why do we need to leave?" Chishiki said. "You haven't told us anything!"

"Chishiki, I'll tell you all everything while we're on the flight."

Her face turned red and said, "It's Keisha. My name is Keisha."

"Why do you get embarrassed over your real name now? You weren't before."

"That's because I was a different person before," she logically stated. She and the rest of her friends looked at Yume, who said, "Make sure to spread your wings and find love, my little birds."

Unable to take it any more, they rushed over and gave Yume a group hug.

"I don't want to leave, Yume," Enjeru said. "I don't want to be separated from you."

"We're miserable wrecks without you," Yami bluntly stated.

"Why can't you come with us?" Keisha/Chishiki asked.

"Because there are other little birds who need the same guidance that you four have had," Yume stated. "You understand what love is capable of because of me, and now it's your turn to spread your wings and find what love means to you. Can you four do that for me?"

Slowly, but surely, all four of them nodded.

"Now, don't keep Michael waiting, my little birds. And I promise, we will meet again."

While they were talking, Takehito walked over to Michael and said, "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to adjust them naturally, without forcing their growth," Michael explained. "My goal is to have their powers and personalities peak by the time all of them are at the 'age' of twenty-one."

"What if they find their Ashikabis before that happens?"

"Then I'll make adjustments that will specifically trigger what I just told you when they get winged."

"And they're how old now?" Takehito asked.

"I'd put them all around thirteen," Michael stated.

Takehito then stuck out his hand and said, "I'm glad you know what you're doing, my good doctor. I hope we get to meet again when all of this is over."

Michael shook his hand and stated, "So do I, dear friend. So do I."

The four "teenagers" hurried back to Michael at this time and Keisha said, "All right, let's board the flight before all of us change our minds."

Michael, not being able to say anything more at this point, gestured to the four of them to follow his lead as they left to board their flight.

* * *

><p><strong>July 7<strong>**th****, 2012, Traverse City, MI**

"I can't believe you even made that bet, Michael!" Takehito told him.

They were in Takehito's guest bedroom in the secret underground facility, going over everything that happened so far.

"Well, there's nothing I can do now," Michael told his friend.

"If you knew this was going to happen, why did you take Minaka up on his bet?"

"Because I thought I would be able to prevent this!"

"Yeah, right!" Takehito said. "Based on what you've told me just now, you should have known that what has happened lately was going to happen a long time ago! And, yes, perhaps it was a mistake to bring Homura along, who inadvertently managed to bring Kellie into this. However, regardless of how we feel about this, we know for a fact that both of your children are in safe hands."

"From who?" yelled Michael. "From Minaka, who is the 'Game Master' of this evil game he's cooked up? From Karasuba, who managed to cut off Kyle's right arm while he was surrounded by four powerful Sekirei? And let's not forget the rest of the Sekirei that will be involved in this twisted game eventually."

"My dear friend, could you please calm down for a moment?" he asked politely at the same time his terrifying demonic mask was out.

Shivering in fright, he said, "Okay, okay, I'm calm."

His mask dissipating, Takehito said, "Minaka will get what he deserves before his sick game is said and done. Karasuba will eventually be defeated. By who, I can't say for certain. Regarding the rest of the Sekirei, 'The Fearsome Four' were adjusted to fight on equal ground with the 1st generation Discipline Squad. I highly doubt any Sekirei besides the first five and number eight can defeat even one of them, let alone all four together."

"You're right," Michael said in agreement after thinking over Takehito's words. "Hey, before I leave for the night, take this."

He handed Takehito a slip of paper, who took it and asked, "What's on this?"

"This is the combination to the safe I have in my house, located under my bed," Michael explained. "In it is everything you'll need in case something should happen to me."

"Wait, wait, wait," Takehito said. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to be prepared," Michael said. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

As Michael was walking towards the door, Takehito asked, "What about Kyle and Kellie?"

Michael turned to look at Takehito and replied, "I'll leave them in your care. After all, that is one of the responsibilities of being their godfather, right?"

Takehito could only nod his head as Michael left his guest bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Present <strong>

"If you sensed my presence a long time ago, then you know why I'm here, in your hometown." Karasuba calmly told him.

"To kill my Fabled Legacy, Kyle and Kellie Vale," Michael stated.

"Like I said before, I expected nothing less from the man who made me who I am today," Karasuba said with a demonic smirk on her face.

"I only gave you the tools, dog, and I tried to teach you the proper ways," Michael clarified. "It was your own fault that you turned out this way."

"You said it yourself, all those years ago, Michael," Karasuba countered. "Humans are inferior to the Sekirei in every way."

"I said that humans are different from Sekirei," Michael told her. "I never said that humans were inferior to your kind!"

"Even if you never said that, I have experienced how 'different' humans are from my kind," Karasuba told him. "Every human that has fallen before my blade has been worthless, pathetic, and didn't deserve to live. I've actually done them all a favor by killing them. Plus, the rush I get from seeing the light vanish from their eyes is so exhilarating!"

"This is why I consider you my ultimate mistake, Karasuba," Michael told her.

"You made no mistakes, Michael," she insisted. "You've managed to perfect the embodiment of what a Sekirei should be. Why do you insist on denying that accomplishment?"

"Because, when I 'accomplished' what you're talking about, I was young, eager to prove myself, and foolish," Michael explained. "I had no idea on how big the repercussions of my actions would be until it was too late to fix it. Since then, I've done everything in my power to right my wrongs."

"Yet, here I am," Karasuba said, gesturing to their surroundings. "Surely, you must have realized that this encounter was inevitable. And after I'm done with you, your children, 'The Fearsome Four', and my 'partner', Yume, there won't be anyone to stop me from crushing this world beneath my feet."

As Karasuba unsheathed her blade, something unusual happened: Instead of getting scared, Michael actually smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Karasuba asked him, caught off guard by this.

"Because I know your goals will never succeed," Michael said with confidence. "My team, 'The Fearsome Four', will soon be united once again under my son, and when that happens, you won't be able to stop them, even if you should emerge in the future. Plus, Sekirei Number Eight is capable of defeating said team by herself. What's a bloodthirsty, nodachi wielding dog like you going to be able to do to her? Also, if that isn't enough to get your blood boiling, I already have everything situated so that I don't have any regrets."

"I was going to kill you swiftly," Karasuba said with a hint of anger. "But, now I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully, and you can be assured that I will do the same to your children."

"Go ahead, you nasty b****," Michael said to her.

"So, the creator accepts death by the monster," Karasuba noted. "How ironic, given our history together."

As Karasuba closed the distance between the two of them, Michael thought, _"I can't wait to be reunited with you soon, Lindsay, my darling wife."_

* * *

><p>Around ten o'clock on July 10th, everyone was told to gather in the command room for a reason unknown to them. Unfortunately, they had a bad feeling about what they were going to be told, considering that Takehito's face was covered all over with tear paths.<p>

"Takehito, what's going on?" Keisha asked him when everyone was in the room.

"I just got a call from the local police," he said, who could barely get his words out. "Everyone, Dr. Michael Vale is dead."

* * *

><p><em>And another long chapter is concluded! Dr. Michael Vale has been murdered by the hands of the same Sekirei he adjusted, Karasuba! Speaking of, her true intentions have been revealed, but will she ever get the chance to succeed? Is Kyle and Kellie truly in danger? Find out in the next chapter, <em>**Chapter 9, 'The Fearsome Four' Reunite!**

A/N: Holy crap! I seriously had a difficult time trying to piece this back story chapter together so that it would be fluid and accurate regarding the characters involved. However, I've actually had a fun time doing this, as well. However, despite revealing some much needed info in this chapter, there is some things that are still mysterious at this point. The biggest one being this: The identity of Sekirei #14 and what her skills and powers are. What, you honestly thought I was going to reveal her in this chapter?

Anyway, please review (NO FLAMING! Constructive criticism, I'll gladly take, but if you have NOTHING nice to say or even anything important to bring up, don't bother reviewing or even reading my story)! Also, I like to thank the people who have recently put this story on their favorites list. Three people have done so, and all three of you have my thanks! With that, please stay alert for the next chapter in my story!


	9. The Fearsome Four Reunite!

_Hello, everyone! This is Marcwill90! I'd first want to thank Nghtwng77 and Argorok for giving my story such good reviews. What an inspiration! I am a little sad, though. That would be because we're very close to the end of part 1, with the biggest part out of the way, Chapter 8. However, I thought I would do some very interesting things in this chapter. What kind of things, you ask? Read and find out! But, only after..._

Yami: Boo

_WHOA! What the heck was that for?_

Yami: I just felt like it.

_And how did you get in here? I know that I locked the door and window this time!_

Yami: You're an idiot if you've forgotten the kind of Sekirei power I have. After all, YOU are the one who created my character.

_But I thought my room was well lit. (Looks around the room) Oh, crap! There's a corner in which there's no light touching!_

Yami: Look, are you going to read the disclaimer or not? (unsheathes her dual blades)

_(Whimpers) Go ahead, by all means._

Yami: **Disclaimer: Marcwill90 is not the pervert who created Sekirei. If he was, he wouldn't be making this story. He is the owner of Kyle Vale, his family, Keisha, Enjeru, Yami, and the final member of "The Fearsome Four" that will FINALLY be revealed in this chapter!**

_You know, Yami, you could've said that with more emotion. After all, I did just give away a huge bit of news._

Yami: I think your readers should learn who Sekirei #14 is and what kind of powers she has right now.

_WHAT? You can't be serious!_

Yami: Hey, Readers! Sekirei #14's name is-

_NO, no, no! Yami, get back into the story now!_

Yami: Her powers are-

_THAT DOES IT! (Makes hand signs) STORY VORTEX JUTSU!_

_(Watches Yami get sucked back into the story)_

_Thank goodness I'm the author. Otherwise, the characters would be completely out of control. By the way, that move was a piece out of the author handbook, which is closely related to the ninja handbook, but not the same. So, don't confuse the two! I'll explain the differences in the next chapter. So, now that things are back to normal, here we go..._

**Chapter 9: "The Fearsome Four" Reunite!**

Kyle found himself standing in an open field just outside the city limits. Standing next to him were Keisha, Enjeru, and Yami; all of them with smiles on their faces. He was utterly confused by it until he looked in the direction they were looking at, and that's when he saw her: Standing around fifty feet away was the final member of "The Fearsome Four", Sekirei #14. He felt so relieved, even if he couldn't see her clearly. They finally found her, and once she became his fourth Sekirei, they would all be together again. Even if the other three didn't want to admit it, he knew somehow that they missed her terribly.

However, once he started to walk over to her, that's where things went wrong. Out of nowhere, Karasuba appeared behind her and, with one swipe, cut her head clean off her shoulders. He tried to run over to her, but he found that his feet were stuck to the ground. He looked behind him to ask for help, but when he did, he didn't find any of his Sekirei with him.

Fearful for his life, he looked back around to find Karasuba standing right in front of his face with her trademark demonic smile. The last thing he saw was the glint of her blade rising to cut his own head off when...

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" He yelled as he bolted straight up.

He looked around and realized that it was, in fact, nothing more than a dream.

The last few days had been hard on him. Ever since Takehito broke the news that his father was dead (and later found out that he was murdered), he tried his best to carry on just like he did before. Clearly, he wasn't doing that so well. At least, his Sekirei knew better. They have had him sleep in Enjeru's room for the past few nights for perfectly good reasons, but even the tranquil environment of her room was doing nothing to quell the nightmares he had been getting. The thing that bugged him was that the nightmares were the same, more or less: Him and his Sekirei would find Sekirei #14, and the moment they did, Karasuba would show up out of nowhere and kill her and attempt to do the same to Kyle, but he always woke up before that happened.

He also realized that today was his father's funeral, as well, which didn't help matters in the slightest. He sighed knowing how tough today was going to be, considering that MBI's VIP's were landing at the Traverse City airport in two hours before the funeral started, and one of the people that were showing up was Hiroto Minaka, who Kyle didn't like in the slightest.

He was lost in his own thoughts when his Sekirei walked into Enjeru's room and Keisha said, "Um, Kyle, aren't you going to get ready? We have to greet Minaka and everyone else at the airport in two hours."

He looked up and was surprised at what he saw.

Keisha, Enjeru, and Yami were all wearing the same type of dress (a strapless dress that flowed past their knees, but not reaching their ankles). However, each one of them were wearing their favorite color. Keisha's was purple, Enjeru's was white, and Yami's was black with a hint of blood red.

"Uh, Enjeru, are you sure it's okay to wear white to a funeral?" Kyle asked.

"It's okay," Enjeru replied. "Everyone who's going to be at the funeral pretty much knows me too well to think that I would wear black at all."

"Huh?" Kyle said, being very confused by what Enjeru said.

"Enjeru," Keisha said, "We're keeping that a secret until we greet them at the airport."

"But, it's not nice to keep secrets from our Ashikabi, Keisha," Enjeru said. "I don't like it."

"It's not necessarily a secret, Enjeru," Keisha told her. "It's more of-"

"We should take this somewhere else before I just tell our Ashikabi what we're talking about," Yami said.

Nodding in agreement, Keisha said, "So, get yourself around, Kyle, and meet up with everyone else in the Grand Traverse Hotel lobby at noon so that we can be at the airport in time."

With that, they left him to change and get ready by himself.

* * *

><p>As the party was waiting for the other group to arrive, Kyle couldn't notice how well-dressed Homura and Kellie were (and how well they matched each other, as well).<p>

"I take it you're used to being in a suit, Homura?" he asked him.

"Well, yeah," he replied. "After all, my cover job back in Tokyo does require me to look good on the job."

"And what exactly is your cover job?"

"Um, well, I used to be a host at a host club," Homura said nervously.

"A host?" Kyle asked.

"I'll explain the details later," Homura said. "When all of us return to Tokyo, I'll have to get a more suitable and better paying job. After all, I no longer have any reason to work at such a place, thanks to Kellie, my beautiful Ashikabi."

All Kellie could do was blush while Keisha and Enjeru went, "Awww!" Yami said, "That's a good way to get brownie points with your Ashikabi, Homura."

Homura ignored Yami and said, "Speaking of which, Kyle, it might be a bad time, but after the funeral, do you think I could talk to you in private?"

Before Kyle could reply, Takehito then walked up behind the group of Sekirei and Ashikabis and said, "Everyone, the group is getting off the plane now. Be ready."

Kyle noticed how uncomfortable the doctor looked in a suit. After all, he did wear casual clothes under his lab coat. He understood how he felt about suits, largely because he felt the same way: Most suits to him were not comfortable enough for his tastes.

It didn't take long to hear the group coming through the airport, mostly due to the annoyingly loud person that was Hiroto Minaka.

Kyle looked at him and the first thing that went through his mind was, _"He's not human at all. He's a monster."_

Then he noticed a woman that was walking next to him with a scowl on her face that seemed to be only for Minaka. She was dressed appropriately for the occasion, unlike Minaka who didn't bother changing his usual, yet outrageous outfit.

Then something else caught his attention entirely: Three people, two women and a man, walking side-by-side, talking about something Kyle couldn't quite hear.

One of the women had long raven hair tied up, and was wearing a very short and provocative purple Chinese dress that showed her curvacious figure (even more so than what his Sekirei's clothes usually showed).

The other woman had long red hair with side plaits wearing glasses and a light pink one piece outfit with detached sleeves that, while it reached down to her ankles, wasn't doing much for her modesty, either.

The man that was with the two of them was rather tall, just an inch taller than Kyle. He wore similar clothes to the raven-haired woman, except he wore black pants to go with the black shirt and also wore an orange scarf, and resembled Homura in the way he carried himself.

The five of them stood in front of Kyle and the rest of the group and Minaka said, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I would say it's great to see you all, but unfortunately the circumstances in which we all meet is very grim."

The woman next to Minaka noticed Kyle and Kellie and asked, "Are you Kyle and Kellie Vale?"

"That's us," the two of them said at the same time.

"Then let me be the first to offer my condolences," the woman said in a bow. "I know I speak for everyone hear when I say that the loss of your father has greatly affected us all."

"You must have worked with our father for a long time," Kellie said with a smile.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself," the woman said. "I'm Takami Sahashi, and yes, I worked beside Dr. Vale and Dr. Asama for the bigger part of my career. I've heard a lot about the two of you."

Kyle then looked again at the three people standing behind Ms. Sahashi and Minaka and thought that they looked familiar. It wasn't until he remembered what Keisha and the rest of his Sekirei showed him the day after his father's death that he recognized them and paled.

"No way," he muttered.

The three of them heard Kyle's muttering and looked at him.

"Numbers Two, Three, and Five?" he asked in exasperation.

The redhead approached him and asked, "You must be Kyle Vale, right?"

He could only nod his head.

She gave a little squeal and said, "I'm Matsu. I'm so excited to finally meet you in person! I've heard so much about you and your sister, it's almost as if I've known you two my entire life."

The raven-haired woman looked over both him and his sister and said, "Well, good looks must run in the family. I'm Kazehana."

The tall man said, "My name's Mutsu. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

It was more emphasized to Kellie, a gesture that didn't get overlooked by Kellie and Kazehana. Neither did Homura, who was suddenly more protective of Kellie.

Takehito sighed and said, "Well, the funeral is not going to get started without us. So, let's get going."

Even Minaka was subdued as the entire group left the airport.

* * *

><p>The funeral went without any hitches, despite the diversity of the group. The only people that showed up was the massive group that met up at the airport. Apparently, it worked out just fine, as Michael wrote in his will (which wasn't revealed to Kyle and Kellie yet) that the only people he wanted to show up for his funeral were the people that were the closest to him. Even Hiroto Minaka himself was acting like a normal person, though it was probably due to the combination of the tragedy and Takehito's unusually bad mood that put him in his place.<p>

Once the funeral was over, Kyle (who wanted to get the funeral off of his mind as much as possible) suggested that they go out to eat, in order to catch up and for him to get to know three of the members of the 1st generation discipline squad. All of them agreed (some slower than others).

When they got to decide the seating arrangements, that's when things got interesting.

Kyle was sitting on one end of the table, with Kazehana and Matsu sitting on either side. Yami sat next to Enjeru who sat next to Kazehana while Keisha sat next to Matsu, none of them excited over the fact that they weren't sitting next to their Ashikabi. Homura sat next to Kellie who sat next to Keisha. Mutsu sat next to Yami and across from Homura (much to the fire user's chagrin). Takehito sat next to Homura, Takami sat next to Mutsu, and Minaka sat on the other side of the massive table.(1)

"So, Kyle, can I ask you a question?" Matsu asked him.

"What is it?" he asked back.

Her hands started to move in a creepy pattern as she said, "After this, do you mind if we find a hotel and do some experimenting together?" As she started to laugh like a perverted old man, a sudden massive chill was felt in the air.

All of the people at the big table looked at Takehito, who said, "It's not me."

It didn't take long to find out the source, due to the fact that darkness was starting to creep over the tables.

Yami, the guilty Sekirei, started intently at Matsu and said, "If you violate my best friends and I's Ashikabi, I swear to haunt every dream you have for the rest of your life."

As she made her proclamation, a visage in the form of evil, entirely blood red, slanted eyes formed behind her, absolutely freaking out everyone at the table.

Needless to say, that put Matsu in her place as she quickly said, "I understand completely, Yami."

She dissipated her demonic visage and the darkness while saying, "That's good, because I'd hate to hear any unusual noises that are not caused by his own Sekirei."

Kyle's face went red as Kazehana said, "I've always liked you, number thirteen. You're direct about everything. Tell me, how good is your Ashikabi?"

Knowing what Kazehana was asking, Yami bluntly replied, "He's big and well experienced, if that's what you were wondering. Are you interested in how big Kyle is exactly?"

With perverted looks in their eyes, Kazehana and Matsu said at the same time, "Absolutely!"

"Well, after measurement, he's-" Yami started to say.

"YAMI!" shrieked Keisha and Enjeru at the same time.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Don't you think you should not embarrass Kyle like that in an upscale restaurant like this?" Keisha asked, who gestured to Kyle.

After noticing how deeply embarrassed he was (trying to hide himself behind his hands), Yami said, "Well, he should have said something before if he didn't want me talking about his sex life with us."

Matsu, who looked deeply disappointed and envious, said, "I bet we just missed out on some really juicy information."

"Well, if Kyle loves all of his Sekirei, then I bet that he makes them all happy. Right, ladies?" asked Kazehana.

All three of them looked away from Kazehana, their faces flushed from being asked such a question.

"I thought so," Kazehana said with a grin. "Perhaps you can tell me what the feeling is like?"

While Kazehana was "asking" Kyle's Sekireis awkward questions, Kyle (whose face returned to normal) turned his attention to Matsu and said, "Hey, Matsu. Is it true that you were mostly adjusted by my dad?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Matsu proudly.

"So, then you have the power to analyze any technological device with telepathy, which would make you knowledgeable, right?"

"Of course it does," Matsu told him. She then gave a side glance to Keisha and thought, _"Unfortunately, I'm not as smart as Keisha, but I do hold power over her when it comes to technology."_

"Is there any way to find out more about Sekirei #8," Kyle whispered to Matsu.

Her glasses glinting, Matsu whispered back, "Why are you so curious about Yume?"

"Well, I know that she did a lot for 'The Fearsome Four', and I wanted to know what kind of person she is. Other than her involvement with the four ladies and her specific skills and powers, I know next to nothing about her."

"Someone has a little crush on 'The Sekirei of Fate', do they?" Matsu asked shamelessly.

Kyle's face (once again) went red as Matsu continued, "Well, there IS a way."

"There is?" he asked.

"It would be an unconventional way, but if I'm right, then you're looking for something that holds ALL of #8's information. Right?"

"That's exactly what I'm looking for," he told her quietly.

"Then I believe I can help," she informed him. "But, it's extremely risky. If I were to help you like this, I would be on the run from MBI because of it."

"Oh," Kyle said. "Well, if that's the case, I don't want to put you through so much trouble."

"Oh, it's worth it," Matsu said. "If the son of the man responsible for making me who I am today needs something, then I'm more than glad to help, even if I don't get to 'experiment' with you."

"I wouldn't mind letting you do your 'experiments' with me, if that will serve as your motivation," Kyle told her.

Instantly, her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she said, "YOU WOULD DO THAT?"

Yami, who managed to catch the very end of the conversation, said in an eerily dark voice, "Remember my promise."

Matsu whimpered as she said, "On second thought, I have all the motivation I need, Kyle. But, thanks for that, anyway."

Takehito, who noticed Kyle and Matsu whispering at the other end of the table, asked Takami, "Do you have any idea what those two are talking about?"

She shook her head and replied, "I don't have a clue. But, if Matsu's involved, it can't be anything decent."

"Oh, who cares what they're talking about," Minaka said. "Let's not get suspicious over what the young people are talking about. Besides, Michael would want all of us to feast in happiness like the gods do in the heavens."

"You're acting unusually normal today, Minaka," Takami noted. "Is it because of what happened?"

Minaka frowned and said, "Somewhat. Though I am sad at how the 'S-Plan' will be a little more boring without him, I'm more sad at losing a man whose career goals were similar to my own, even if the two were for different purposes. Nonetheless, 'The Fearsome Four' will be his greatest career legacy."

Takehito scoffed and said, "Kyle and Kellie is his ONLY legacy, Minaka, as I'm sure he told you time and time again."

"Well, of course I know that," Minaka said in a hurry. "However, that's not going to stop other future participants and MBI employees involved in the 'S-Plan' from talking about his accomplishments at the company, now is it?"

Despite how right Minaka was, Takehito felt it was best to keep his opinions about his best friend and the "S-Plan" to himself. After all, he was still in a horribly bad mood.

During THAT conversation, Mutsu said to Homura, "Well, number six, I must admit, you found yourself a seemingly perfect Ashikabi."

"Thanks," he said as polite as he could, which was pretty strained because of his suspicions about number five.

"So," Kellie said, "How did you know about my father?"

"I got to know him through listening him talk about you and Kyle," he simply replied, albeit with a smirk on his face. "He was a decent man who was extremely talented at his job. Yet, he was dedicated to the people that mattered, his own children. That deserves nothing short of the highest respect, especially considering how long he managed to put up with Minaka."

"You make it sound like my father was flawless," Kellie told him.

"Well, he wasn't without flaws," Mutsu said. "In fact, there was only one really big flaw of his that stood out from the rest of them. But, I don't need to mention what that flaw was, now do I?"

Both Homura and Kellie (who was extremely perceptive) knew exactly what he was implying.

It was at this point that Kyle stood up, raised his glass of sparkling juice (still being too young to drink alcohol) and said, "I'd like to make a toast, everyone."

Everyone went silent at the announcement.

"To Dr. Michael Vale, the father of Kellie and I," he stated. "Whose dedication to everything he did had a major impact in all of our lives."

"Here, here," everyone said at the same time.

The food everyone ordered was then brought out, and the dinner went smoothly from that point on (or as smoothly as it can go with a big group of Sekirei being together).

After the dinner, the group went to the secret underground facility to read off the will of Dr. Michael Vale. It was then that Kyle and Kellie found out about a few shocking things. One was their inheritance (two billion dollars and ten percent of MBI's shares for each sibling). Second was Kyle having sole ownership of all of Michael's personal work at MBI (which Minaka was most certainly NOT happy about). Third was Kellie's inheriting the gorgeous diamond encrusted necklace with a big ruby as the centerpiece that belonged to Kyle and Kellie's late mother and their grandmother. Last, but not least, was the bit of information that Dr. Takehito Asama was appointed Godfather to Kyle and Kellie, who promised the two of them that he would take care of them to the best of his abilities.

After that, they all went into vehicles to go back to the airport. It was at this point that Takami requested that Kyle ride in a separate vehicle alone with her, which raised many suspicious eyebrows.

During the ride to the airport, Kyle asked, "Was there a reason for this request, Ms. Sahashi?"

"Oh, no need to be so formal," the adjuster said. "You and your sister can just call me by my first name, Takami. As to the request, well, I was thinking about something."

"About what?" Kyle asked.

"About how you and Kellie are now involved in Minaka's sick and twisted 'S-Plan'," Takami told him. "I'm sure your father didn't mean to get you involved, and I know that if Takehito could, he would stop Minaka from carrying out his plan. It just made me think about my own children."

"You're a mother?" he asked in shock, looking at Takami's figure.

Noticing Kyle looking at her, she said, "You're just like Homura, in some ways. I'm flattered, but yes, I am a mother. Would you like to see what my children look like?"

"Absolutely!" Kyle said, his interest very much piqued.

She brought out her cell phone, browsed to a picture on it, and held it in front of Kyle for him to see.

It was a very nice picture, with her arms around two young kids, a girl in her right arm and a boy in her left arm. It made himself a little happy and sad at the same time.

"This was taken about a few years back," Takami explained. "The little girl you see in the picture is Yukari Sahashi. She'll be ten years old on September first. The boy you see next to her is Minato Sahashi. He'll be turning eleven on September fifteenth."

"They sure do look a lot like you, Takami," Kyle told her.

Kyle then thought, _"They also resemble that crazy, heartless man, but I think I'll keep my mouth shut about that."_

She smiled and said, "Those two are my pride and joy, and are pretty much the only reason I've kept my sanity, which I'm sure you can find out who the culprit of constantly putting me on the brink is."

"Anyway," she continued, "Both of them are good children, and I would hate to see anything happen to them. Which leads to why I have you alone in this car."

"Oh?" Kyle said.

Takami sighed and said, "Seeing how you and Kellie got involved in this, I can't help but get the feeling that, somehow, against all odds, they'll both get involved in this, as well. So, considering your position and future influence in all of this, I was wondering if, should Minato and Yukari become involved, you would give me your word to watch over them and make sure to keep them safe from a distance and guide them whenever necessary."

"I'm not trying to be rude, but can I know your reason?" Kyle asked.

"Eventually, my children are going to be living on their own, without having to listen to me anymore. When that happens, and should they get involved in this, I need to know that they will have someone who can assure their safety for me. As the Ashikabi to three, and from what I hear from Takehito, soon to be all four members of 'The Fearsome Four', you would be the ideal person to give me that assurance."

Kyle sighed and said, "All right, then. Should Minato and Yukari get involved in Minaka's twisted 'S-Plan', I promise that I'll watch over them, keeping them as safe as I can and guide them whenever necessary."

Takami, with a smile, said, "Thank you, Kyle Vale. You remind me so much of your father, hearing you say that."

She then noticed that they were pulling into the airport and said, "Oh, I forgot to ask you one last thing."

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"I suppose it's a moot subject at this point, but would you and your Sekirei be interested in becoming Sekirei Guardians?"

"Sekirei Guardians?" Kyle asked.

"It wouldn't do me much good to explain right now," she told him. "But, Homura already knows about it and has accepted the role, so if you need to ask any questions, ask him when you get back to the underground facility. All I need to know for now is if you and your Sekirei would like to become Sekirei Guardians."

"It sounds like a noble cause, so I'm sure we would be more than happy to," Kyle told her.

"I'm glad that I got to meet you and Kellie in person," she told him. "You and her have been able to give me a peace of mind that I haven't had since this whole thing started."

They were about ready to get out of the vehicle (due to the fact that they arrived at the airport) when Takami said, "Oh, and in exchange for you doing these couple of favors for me, I'll make sure that Minaka won't be allowed to do anything against you."

"Why would he want to do anything against me?" Kyle asked.

"Well, let's just say that you and your Sekirei specifically will be jumping out of the pan and into the fire when all of you arrive in Tokyo," she cryptically told him.

As Kyle watched the group leave to board the next flight out, Kyle had a bad feeling that whatever Takami was implying was accurate, considering the uncharacteristically angry look he received from the president before saying their goodbyes.

The next morning, Kyle, Keisha, Enjeru, and Yami find Homura and asked him the responsibilities of Sekirei Guardians.

"Oh, so that's what Takami wanted," Homura said. He sighed as he continued, "Well, simply put, it will be our jobs to guard over the unwinged Sekirei until they find their Ashikabi. This will probably keep all of us busy once MBI decide to release the Sekirei into Tokyo."

Kyle then realized something very problematic with the situation.

"So, I'm going to move around Tokyo, making sure that no person wing Sekirei forcefully, while attending Tokyo University AND avoiding Karasuba all at the same time?"

"Well, let's look at this rationally," Keisha stated. "First, how's your Japanese?"

"I'm currently seventy five percent in all forms of Japanese, thanks to the pill you gave me for my birthday," Kyle stated.

"Ok," Keisha stated. "At this point, other than the single numbers and the members of the 'Fearsome Four', there's no chance of any Sekirei being released anytime in the next six years. As you probably know, most of the life forms are now being adjusted naturally. By the time you have to do the duties of a Sekirei Guardian, you should be done with college, assuming you know enough Japanese to enroll into Tokyo University right away. Regarding Karasuba, we, as your Sekirei, will figure out a way to avoid that b**** and help all the little birds find love, just like we found love from you."

Feeling greatly assured by Keisha's detailed reasoning (and red in the face from her flattery), Kyle sighed and said, "Well, Keisha, when you put it like that, this sounds like it's going to be fun."

"You're jumping the gun, Kyle," Yami said. "You forget that we still have our final best friend to find before you have to worry about any of that."

"Maybe if Kyle goes to sleep now, he'll dream about her and we can get permission to look for her," Enjeru said.

"Enjeru, that's a great idea!" Keisha said. "Kyle, you're taking a nap in Enjeru's room right now!"

"What?" Kyle said. "But, I'm not even tired!"

"You will be once you're in there," Yami said as the three of them took Kyle and ran to Enjeru's room.

Once he got in there, he couldn't deny the sudden feeling of drowsiness, which was evident considering how relaxed he was, and by the time his Sekirei put him in Enjeru's bed, he was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p>He ended up having the same nightmare from the last few times he was sleeping. Him and his Sekirei had found Sekirei Number Fourteen, he was about ready to wing her, and Karasuba showed up out of nowhere and sliced off the young woman's head. He couldn't move his feet, and looked for help to find he was all alone. He looked back to find Karasuba smirking demonically and getting ready to slice off his head, and that's when something unusual happened.<p>

Out of nowhere, Karasuba got punched in the right cheek, which sent her flying so fast that she disappeared from the landscape altogether.

Fearing that he was going to get killed by Karasuba, Kyle had his eyes closed when this happened. However, he heard, "So, you don't think I'm capable of defeating that b****, huh?"

He opened his eyes to find someone that Kyle believed to be his savior.

It was a young woman who stood as tall as the rest of his Sekirei with severely ruffled red hair that reached just past her shoulders, ocean blue eyes, extremely smooth skin, and a face that somehow always brimmed with confidence. He was captivated at first glance, which almost took his attention off what she was wearing.

The woman was wearing a red _dogi _uniform with a silver short-sleeved undershirt, a silver obi around her waist, silver red-striped boots, and red arm and leg gauntlets lined with silver.

He couldn't believe it. He had wanted to meet Sekirei number fourteen for days, ever since he received the same type of arm and leg gauntlets she was wearing for his birthday. And now, here they were, facing each other at last.

"You're her, right?" Kyle asked, wanting to confirm it for himself. "You're Sekirei number fourteen, Chelsea?"

She gave a gorgeous smile and replied, "That's me, Kyle. Why don't you sit down on the ground? You're going to need it, considering how much we have to talk about."

As he was sitting on the ground, he couldn't help but remember the last debriefing he had with everybody...

* * *

><p><em>As Takehito pulled up the information, Michael said, "This might be a little hard to believe at first, Kyle, so I ask that you reserve whatever judgment you have regarding this on hold until we're done explaining."<em>

_ Dr. Vale cleared his throat and stated, "This is the final member of 'The Fearsome Four', Sekirei #14, Chelsea. She also goes by the title 'The Ultimate Sekirei'."_

_ "Which is pretty accurate, considering everything she can do," Takehito said._

_ "What can she do?" Kyle asked._

_ "You mean, what CAN'T she do," Takehito said. "Chelsea has unparalleled fighting skills, having mastered all forms of fighting. You name it, she's mastered it. Her unarmed fighting skills even go beyond Sekirei #8, and she was the main reason Sekirei #1 had such a hard time defeating 'The Fearsome Four'."_

_ Kyle gulped when he heard that. From everything he heard about Number One, if someone other than Karasuba could give that Sekirei problems, then she was definitely powerful._

_ "Anyway," Dr. Vale said, "Number fourteen's physical attributes are extremely high. In fact, if we were to base her physical attributes on a one to one hundred scale, every single attribute would be a solid ninety-five."_

_ "That's not all," Takehito said. "Somehow, against all odds, your father managed to give Chelsea a unique ability that defies all rationalizations."_

_ "Which is?" Kyle asked._

_ "She has the power to use elements to her will, once she's made skin contact with a Sekirei that is capable of manipulating an element, that is," Takehito said._

_ "Has she been able to take any elements for her own?" Kyle asked._

_ "Yes," Takehito replied. "So far, she's capable of manipulating earth, wind, and fire, though as time goes on, she'll probably gain more elemental powers through other Sekirei."_

_ "Because she has such skills and powers, her mental attributes are the lowest of 'The Fearsome Four', though she isn't dumb, by any means. In fact, as far as fighting goes, she's capable of some extremely good strategies. If I were to rank her mental attributes on the same scale as before, I would give it a seventy," Michael explained._

_ "Well, I believe that ends this debriefing," Takehito said. "Kyle, what do you think?"_

_ "I think she's way too powerful," Kyle stated. "Dad, why on earth did you make her so powerful?"_

_ "Because of Karasuba," he simply stated._

_ "From everything I've heard, Chelsea's capable of terminating Karasuba with only her legs!"_

_ "No, she isn't, Kyle," Dr. Vale said. "Karasuba has the same physical attributes as Chelsea,if not better, and her weapon skills are good enough to give Sekirei #1 a tough fight. And, if you recall Keisha retelling their battle to you not too long ago, she was only defeated with both Chelsea and Yami working together. Even then, the two of them had a really hard time."_

_ "There's also an extreme side effect to having such skills and powers," Takehito said. "Normally, a Sekirei core is stable at all times, regardless of whatever physical adjusting and skills a Sekirei gets. With the case of a Sekirei being able to manipulate a particular element, the core has to be stronger than the average Sekirei."_

_ "What exactly are the two of you getting at?" Kyle asked._

_ "Because Chelsea's unique ability to manipulate elements has to rely on making skin contact with a Sekirei that does manipulate their particular element before having that elemental power, it's not a natural ability of number fourteen's, and the consequences of that is an unstable Sekirei core."_

_ "Takehito is right," Dr. Vale said, "And because her Sekirei core is unstable, she has to constantly battle and use her powers or else her core will destroy her."_

_ "How often does she have to do that?" Kellie asked._

_ "Right now, every day," Takehito said. "But, your father and I theorize that, once she gets winged, that will reduce to only one good fight every week, which is why it's extremely important to find her and wing her."_

_ "What would happen if her Sekirei core were to destroy her?" Kyle asked._

_ "She would explode," Dr. Vale said, "And the blast radius would be big enough to decimate Europe off of the map."_

_ Kyle gasped in horror at his father's statement._

_ "However, I have taken measures to counter this, though it's more of an absolute last resort," Dr. Vale stated. "Chelsea has three stages of energy release. The first and second stages enhance her skills, physical attributes, and powers significantly, but if she were to use the third stage, there's a ninety percent chance that she'll die. However, she hasn't used this absolute last resort since Yume helped her turn around for the better, nor does she have any desire to use them now, so we're better off having her winged." _

_ "So, no pressure on you to wing her or anything, Kyle," Takehito said._

_ When Kyle was finally able to say something, he said, "I need to ask a few questions before we end this thing."_

_ "Ask away, Kyle," Dr. Vale stated._

_ "Is Yume the only Sekirei able to stabilize Chelsea?" Kyle asked._

_ "Yes and no," Takehito said. "Her unique powers does help Chelsea, but not permanently, though her core is stable more effectively than after she's done fighting."_

_ "How does 'The Fearsome Four' function that makes them so powerful?" _

_ "I'll answer that," Keisha said. "Kyle, obviously each member has a different function. I'm the strategist, Enjeru's the healer, Yami's the weapon fighter, and Chelsea's the unarmed fighter. We're all capable of fighting by ourselves, but since Enjeru and I are not fighters by nature, that only leaves us with Yami and Chelsea to fight for us, hence the need to have two super-powerful fighters."_

_ "Well, that makes sense," Kyle said. "And what about the other life forms on the ship? All you and Takehito have mentioned is your work on the single numbers, Enjeru, Yami, and Chelsea."_

_ "We don't bother mentioning them for two reasons," Dr. Vale replied. "One: There's usually a specific adjuster that is responsible for naturally adjusting a specific Sekirei, without forcing the growth process. Takami oversees most of those, and even does some of them herself, but all the many adjusters ever do is follow the protocols we've set for them, and on a much smaller scale than what we've done, of course. Two: Because, at the moment, talking about any one of them is irrelevant to this situation, which is considered to be the highest priority of MBI. Besides, you didn't really need to know about that in the first place, although we would've told you if you had asked sooner." _

_ "Oh," Kyle said in a small voice._

_ "Okay, that's all we need to say," Dr. Vale said, "Everyone, we can all return to the party!"_

_ Everyone was so excited to get back to celebrating that none of them noticed Kyle looking at Takehito and saying, "I need to speak with you."_

_ Once the two of them were on the complete opposite side of the facility, Kyle asked him, "So, was this the reason?"_

_ Knowing what Kyle was talking about, Takehito replied, "Mostly. I have theorized that the stronger an Ashikabi's powers are, the more stable his or her Sekirei are overall. As you were before, despite who you have winged up to this point, you weren't powerful enough to stabilize Chelsea. What we've done will probably ultimately save Chelsea from having to deal with an unstable Sekirei core."_

_ "Probably?" Kyle asked. _

_ "Well, I honestly don't have any solid proof," Takehito told him. "Hence the reason why we did what we did. The only thing we can hope for is that this works."_

_ "I hope it does," Kyle said. "I don't want to see someone so beautiful having to constantly be worrying about living day to day the way Chelsea does."_

_ Takehito smiled and said, "You're just like your father, Kyle. More than you will ever realize."_

_ Kyle couldn't help but smile at Takehito's compliment._

_ "So," Takehito told him, "Why don't we get back to the party? After all, it is in your honor."_

_ The two of them hurried back to the party as quickly as they could, not wanting to miss out on any of the delicious food Kellie had made._

* * *

><p>There was a lot of things Kyle had wanted to ask Chelsea. The only one that he could get out at the moment was, "Your real name's not Chelsea, is it?"<p>

"Well, of course it's not," replied Chelsea. "It's obvious that Chelsea isn't my real name. But, I don't know if I should tell you, Kyle. You might think horribly of me if I say it."

"I don't care what your name means," Kyle told her. "All that matters is who you are as a person."

Giving away another gorgeous smile, she said, "All right. Because you are my future Ashikabi, and the way you said that to me, I don't mind giving you my real name now. It's Koroshiya."

"That doesn't sound like a bad name," Kyle said.

"It means 'Professional Killer' in Japanese," she stated bluntly.

"Oh," Kyle said. "Well, it doesn't reflect who you are now."

She grinned and said, "You're right, master. I don't want to kill anyone. I just want to fight the strongest people."

Kyle was very happy just being in Chelsea's presence, though she didn't have him feeling relaxed like Enjeru did. In fact, he felt like doing whatever Chelsea wanted to do, she was being so enthusiastic. It felt nice to be with someone normal (or as normal as it can get with a Sekirei).

"So, are you really as powerful as my father and Takehito make you out to be," Kyle asked her.

"Yeah, I am," she said, though she didn't sound as proud of that as she should have. "Michael told me that I was to be the bane of Karasuba's existence, and that hopefully I'll forgive him for having so many heavy burdens."

"And have you?"

"Of course I have," she told him. "He didn't mean any ill will towards me when he made my adjustments. In fact, the next time I see him in person, I'll thank him for making me the Sekirei I am today."

"Then, you must have not gotten the news lately," Kyle told her.

"What news?"

"My father was murdered by Karasuba," he stated.

"That stupid b****," she muttered.

She looked at Kyle and found his head looking at the ground in melancholy.

"Um, look, I thought of your father as my own father, so I can understand the pain that you're going through. But, with that being said, don't you think you're being pathetic?"

"What?" he asked, clearly shocked by Chelsea's blunt question.

"I mean, yes, it is tragic that your father's life was taken," Chelsea told him. "But, you've experienced this before. Why is it affecting you now?"

"It's the way that my father died," Kyle told her. "It's just so terrifying to think that someone so dangerous is after me and my sister. I don't know if we'll survive."

"Aren't you forgetting something, dear future Ashikabi?" Chelsea asked.

"What would I be forgetting?"

"The fact that you have 'The Fearsome Four' by your side," Chelsea stated as nicely as she could. "Do you not trust us enough to keep you safe from harm? With the four of us together, Karasuba doesn't have a chance of killing you or Kellie!"

"Yeah, you're right," Kyle said. "I guess I've been feeling so sorry for myself that I've totally forgotten that I'm not alone. I have Keisha, Enjeru, Yami, and pretty soon you, Chelsea. Not to mention Homura and my sister. Thanks, Chelsea! You've really helped me."

Chelsea's face lit up upon hearing Kyle saying that.

Kyle then realized something and said, "How did you know my sister's name was Kellie?"

"Your dad," she simply stated.

While he believed her, Kyle somehow knew that that wasn't the entire answer. "Chelsea, how long has it been since you first reacted to me?"

Having a guilty look on her face, she asked, "Um, how long has it been since you met Keisha?"

Shocked, Kyle asked, "You've been reacting to me for a whole month?"

"Actually, I was the first one to react to you out of the four of us," Chelsea told him. "I found Keisha and told her about you, who wanted to find you to see what it was that I saw in you."

"She found me, all right," Kyle said. "In fact, she ended up running right into me. Wait, that means that you're responsible for me winging all of your friends!"

"Yep," she simply replied.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Two reasons," she said, holding up two fingers. "One: Because, even though I reacted to you first, I wanted Keisha, Enjeru, and Yami to know how incredible you are as a person. Two: I had a feeling that if I was the last one to be winged, you might be able to calm the raging fire within me."

"You're referring to your unstable Sekirei core," Kyle stated.

As she nodded, Kyle couldn't help himself. He got up, walked over to Chelsea, and gave her a hug.

"Kyle, what is this for?" she asked him as she hugged him back.

"It's for doing what you did," Kyle said. "I seem to owe you a lot, now. Perhaps I can make it up to you by having you finally become my Sekirei."

He then noticed something about Chelsea and, as he released her from his hug, he looked up and down her body.

Catching what Kyle was doing, she said, "You want to know what my body looks like under my battle outfit, don't you?"

Before Kyle could say otherwise, Chelsea stripped down to her underwear.

If Kyle thought she was sexy with her outfit, that was nothing compared to now. Being in just a silver-colored sports bra and underwear, Kyle could see just how well sculpted her body was. Her curves were also exactly like the rest of his Sekirei, which caused him to cover his nose. But, the thing that turned him on was the slight six-pack she was sporting. It wasn't defined, like a bodybuilder's would be, but Kyle no longer questioned how strong Chelsea was. Yet, her skin still felt extremely smooth, having felt it when he hugged her. He was perfectly content with leaving Chelsea like this.

As she was putting her battle outfit back on (much to Kyle's disappointment), Kyle found himself sputtering, "So, is silver your favorite color?"

She giggled at Kyle's sputtering and said, "Yes, it is. I'm not sure why, though. Perhaps it has to do with silver being valuable, but not being the best that there is. Just like how I want to view myself, even if my skills and powers say otherwise."

"I can see that," Kyle said, his mind still holding the image of Chelsea's body.

Suddenly looking around, she said, "Oh, my time here is up, apparently. It's a shame. We finally get to meet, and it's too brief for my liking."

"You mean I'm waking up?" Kyle asked, clearly disappointed with her having to leave.

"Nope," she said. "You're getting another visitor, and only one Sekirei can ever occupy an Ashikabi's unconscious state, although I don't know how I know that. Perhaps it's being here that helps me understand such things. Oh, but before I go, take this with you."

With that, she pressed her soft lips against his, making the both of them moan in excitement.

As she separated from Kyle, she said, "That should help you when you need it most. I'll be waiting for you in reality. Good-bye, Kyle."

As Chelsea said that, Kyle looked down to find the ground opening beneath his feet. In less than a second, Kyle dropped through the hole, free falling through darkness for the longest time. He didn't scream in the slightest, due to the unexplainable feeling he was getting that everything was going to be just fine.

At the end of his free-fall, he noticed a massive open body of water that he eventually landed on gracefully. He looked around to find not a single landmass anywhere and the sun shining on him, but not being too bright. Just right for the setting.

"What is this place?" Kyle asked out loud. "And who could I possibly have reacting to me besides Chelsea?"

"Well, this is new," a pleasant voice said behind him.

He looked behind him and found himself completely shell-shocked.

There was a woman that stood a little shorter than his Sekirei, but it was a woman that he recognized.

"No way," Kyle hoarsed. "You couldn't be..."

"I believe introductions are in order," the woman said. "I'm 'The Sekirei of Fate', Number Eight, Yume. Who are you?"

"My name is Kyle Vale, and I'm a simple man that is eternally grateful to you for the things you have done," he said as he slowly took her right hand and kissed it.

"You're a very polite young man, Kyle," Yume said to him, a slight blush covering her cheeks. "But, you seem to know who I am, more so than I know about you. How is that?"

"Because I'm the Ashikabi to Chishiki, Enjeru, Yami, and I'm soon to be Koroshiya's Ashikabi. I have heard nothing but the greatest things about you, and I'm glad that I get to meet you so that I can express my gratitude to helping them in their lives."

"So, my four precious little birds have finally found love," she stated with a smile that Kyle couldn't help but adore.

She hugged his head to her chest and continued, "Yes, I can feel it. Your heart is pouring out love to them, to your little birds. It makes me understand completely why the four of them have chosen you as their Ashikabi. It makes me so happy that my own heart is yearning to be with yours. You have a heart that very few are blessed to have."

She released him and Kyle asked, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She touched the left side of his face with her right hand and said, "You are the man who can help me spread this kind of love to all the little birds. Will you help me teach them what love is?"

"I would be happy to help you teach the Sekirei what love is," Kyle replied. "I want them all to understand what my Sekirei feel for me."

Yume smiled and said, "Then, you are my future Ashikabi, Kyle Vale. Let us teach the little birds about love, now and forever."

Kyle leaned in to kiss Yume when, suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Kyle woke up to find that he already had a smile on his face. He somehow felt really happy. Not only did he finally dream about Chelsea, but he also had Yume reacting to him, as well, though he wasn't entirely sure if he really needed another powerful Sekirei. Regardless, he couldn't help but be on cloud nine as he got his clothes on and ran out the door, jumping up and down in glee as he quickly made his way to the command room.<p>

When he opened it, he found everyone talking casually. That is until they saw Kyle with a big grin on his face.

"I don't know how you manage to sleep for almost twenty-four hours, but you better have a good reason," Keisha said to her Ashikabi.

In response, Kyle ran to her and kissed her passionately, causing her to moan in pleasure of it.

As her wings appeared, Kyle did the same thing to Enjeru and Yami, who were a little more prepared for it than Keisha was.

"I take it something really good has happened?" Kellie asked.

As Kyle's Sekireis were recovering from their kisses, Kyle's emotions got the better of him as he shouted, "I dreamed about Chelsea!"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Keisha and Yami yelled.

"Kyle, was that all that happened?" Kellie asked with a smirk on her face.

As best as he could, he said, "Yes, of course that's all that happened. Chelsea and I talked about a lot of things in the dream, hence why I slept for almost 24 hours."

He looked at Kellie, who still had a smirk on her face. He cursed that never failing and unnatural perception ability of hers.

"Well, all of you know what this means, don't you?" Takehito said with a grin.

Eager for everyone to stop looking at him with curiosity, Kyle exclaimed, "Time to find Chelsea, Sekirei #14!".

"Everyone, leave at once!" Takehito ordered.

With that, Kyle, Keisha, Enjeru, Yami, Homura, and Kellie left the command room as fast as they could.

Takehito, being all alone, said out loud, "I probably should have mentioned that we were getting a very important visitor today. Oh, well. I'm sure they'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>It was around one in the afternoon when all of them were standing on a rooftop in downtown Traverse City.<p>

"So, Kyle, do you know how to find Chelsea?" Keisha asked. "After all, she is incredibly difficult to keep still."

"I'm going to try and use my ability to sense unnatural things as well as letting my heart guide me," Kyle said. "If everything goes well, there should be no problems."

With that, he focused really hard.

To his knowledge, Kyle had never even tried to intently look for somebody using his unnatural ability, let alone try to pick up someone from a distance. Even with that in mind, Kyle knew he had to give it everything he had.

After three minutes, he almost stopped when he finally did it: He picked up a strong, yet faint sense to fight. It was faint because of the distance.

He also felt his heart skip a couple of beats when he honed in on the aura. He felt for sure that it was Chelsea.

"I'm sensing our potential target coming from that direction," Kyle said as he pointed south.

"How far?" Homura asked.

"I would have to guess thirty miles, hopefully less," Kyle stated.

"This will put us outside the city," Keisha said. "Okay, everyone, find an appropriate place to grab."

As soon as everyone did that, Keisha thought, _"Teleport, thirty miles south of our position."_

They reappeared in the middle of an open field that Kyle thought looked too familiar. Kyle then realized that the open field that they were standing in the middle of was the exact same setting of his nightmares.

"Well, Kyle, do you feel her presence?" Keisha asked as everyone recovered from the teleportation.

Kyle, snapping back into focus, eventually found what used to be the faint aura of fighting. It now felt more like a raging wildfire.

"It's a mile away and coming in our direction fast!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Finally," Keisha said, "Once Chelsea's winged, this whole mess can be cleaned up."

Right after Keisha said that, Kyle felt something different. The aura of the desire to fight was quickly changing to the desire to kill and cause bloodshed.

"Oh, no," Kyle said as he started to pale.

"What is it?" Enjeru asked.

"EVERYONE, DEFENSIVE POSITIONS AROUND KELLIE AND I!" Kyle yelled, having no time to explain his mess-up to them.

Instantly, the four Sekirei present formed a circle around Kyle and Kellie (who was disguised by wearing a broad-rim hat) as Keisha thought, _"Psychic Barrier."_

Not one second after Keisha put up her trusty barrier did a nodachi blade collide with it. Everyone looked to see a look of sheer disappointment from the attacker, who was none other than Karasuba.

She put herself twenty feet away from the group and said, "I wasn't expecting such a greeting from my fellow Sekirei."

"Cut the s***, Karasuba," Keisha told her. "How did you trick Kyle into sensing you?"

"I also have a desire to fight," Karasuba said plainly. "Since I knew about Kyle's ability before any of you did, I used it to my advantage. I'm sure Koroshiya is not even close to this location, if that's what you were wondering."

"How terribly clever," Keisha said, much to her chagrin for admitting such a thing.

Karasuba then gave a grin as she said, "Do you remember what I said to you a month ago, Kyle Vale?"

"You said that I was just another human, the unnecessary species that deserves to be wiped from existence."

"And I still stand by that," Karasuba said, "Unless you can convince me otherwise."

She put her blade in a position that was best suited for attack. Kyle knew what she was going to try to do. In fact, it was somewhat predictable by this point: She was going to try and kill him.

_"Chelsea, help me," _Kyle thought.

Karasuba charged at the group, her grin never disappearing...until she was stopped in her tracks entirely by someone who stood in front of her two feet away from the group with a look of anger on her face.

The person responsible for stopping Karasuba had her left arm gauntlet stopping her blade completely and was wearing a red _dogi_, silver-colored short-sleeved undershirt, obi, and boots (with her leg gauntlets over them).

"Chelsea!" Keisha and Enjeru exclaimed.

"What took you so long?" Yami asked.

"I happened to be in the area," Chelsea cryptically said. "Actually, I was hoping I could fly here, but when Kyle asked for my help, I knew I couldn't waste any time."

She turned her attention back to Karasuba as she replied with anger, "Especially considering that we're dealing with this stupid b****."

With that, Chelsea delivered a punch into Karasuba's stomach that none of them could even pick up and they all saw in utter shock as she was sent flying a hundred feet away.

Kyle, who was shaking in fear, now took a big sigh of relief and said, "I'm so glad you could make it, Chelsea."

"So am I, future Ashikabi," Chelsea said with a smile.

Karasuba, who looked like she didn't suffer any damage, stood up and said, "Well, well, this just got very interesting."

Chelsea, who heard Karasuba, said, "I see you're still as persistent as ever, you stupid dog."

"I take it you're here because of Kyle," Karasuba asked.

"That's right," Chelsea said, "Although I would consider killing you as a bonus."

"Do you want to give it a try?" she asked, her smirk growing into a smile of anticipation.

"It has been a long time since we've fought, and even then it was two on one," Chelsea said. "I don't fight to kill these days, but with you, I'll make an exception."

"What does this mean?" Kyle asked.

Keisha, who was as ghost white as Enjeru and Yami, said, "This means she's going to fight as Koroshiya instead of Chelsea."

"This is going to get chaotic real fast," Yami said.

"Two of the top five Sekirei fighters going head to head," Enjeru said. "Well, I hope the landscape isn't completely decimated."

Kellie and Kyle looked at Enjeru in shock. If Enjeru wasn't thinking positive, then this was going to be truly terrifying to witness.

Homura, who stood by Kellie, thought, _"_ _The Black Sekirei versus The Ultimate Sekirei. This is definitely history in the making. Let's just hope we all survive from this."_

Karasuba and Koroshiya, who couldn't wait any longer, charged at each other.

* * *

><p>At this time, Takehito was standing in the Grand Traverse Hotel lobby when he saw a familiar woman walk in.<p>

The woman saw him and said, "Hello, Takehito. Where are the little birds?"

"They left to find Number Fourteen," Takehito said with a straight face. "I think it would be best if you find them as quick as you can, Yume."

Yume, who knew the four of them too well, said, "You're right. I'm on my way," and left the hotel as fast as she could.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter nine is done! After Michael's funeral, Sekirei #14, aka ChelseaKoroshiya, is not only revealed, but also ready to be winged by Kyle! That's put on hold as Karasuba stands in his way once again. With an eagerness to put their power to the test, two extremely powerful Sekirei go head to head in a battle to the death! Who will win? And will everyone make it out in one piece? Find out in the next chapter, _**Chapter 10: Koroshiya vs Karasuba!**

A/N: Wow! Talk about a loaded chapter! I've been meaning to get it up sooner, but this weekend left me with absolutely no free time to do such a thing. Moving on, I've finally revealed Sekirei #14! Isn't that super exciting? Now, before any of you harp on me for having created powerful characters, I would like to stress two things. One: I've read some Sekirei fanfics that the OC's in them, I know for a fact, would trounce "The Fearsome Four", so I'm not the only one who likes to create some truly powerful Sekirei. Two: Please note that any individual Sekirei (other than Miya, Karasuba, and Yume, for obvious reasons) would have a hard time with them. They would have trouble with a big group of Sekirei against them (say around seven or eight Sekirei plus, which is feasible considering the antagonists of the original canon). So, while it may sound like they're truly invincible, they have their weaknesses, as well. Speaking of, after part one is officially done, I plan on putting some stats on the characters that were in part one before part two gets started. Oh, and I also forgot to mention something.

I know that the table arrangements sounds really confusing, so I'll lay it out for you to understand:

Kyle

Matsu Kazehana

Keisha Enjeru

Kellie Yami

Homura Mutsu

Takehito Takami

Minaka

(If you can picture Kyle and Minaka being in the center of the ends of the tables, you're good to go!)

With that, please review (I think we all know the drill by now, at least you will if you've dutifully read this story from the beginning)! Also, thank you all for reading my story. It does mean a lot to me, and trust me (this goes out to all the OC haters), Minato and his Sekirei are just right around the corner. So, please don't get too mad at me for not putting them permanently in the story at this point.


	10. Koroshiya vs Karasuba!

_Hello, Readers! Marcwill90 here! So, I have something big to announce. After this chapter, there will be only one more chapter until part 2! That's right! I bet some of you are just dying for me to put Minato into this story. But, first, we've got to get to the action in part 1. Karasuba is going up against Chelsea/Koroshiya, and I promise you, this will be a great fight! Or, at least, I will do my very best to deliver. To be honest, this will be a tough one. I'm not too sure on who's going to win._

Chelsea: What, so you beefed my character up for nothing?

_CHELSEA? How?_

Chelsea: Oh, that. I kinda broke down your door.

_What? (Looks at damage) You mean you annihilated my door! How did I not hear you smash my door into pieces?_

Chelsea: Yeah, that kinda shocked me too. You were pretty focused, though.

_Anyway, what was so important that you had to break my door down?_

Chelsea: I want to read the disclaimer.

_Wait, that's it? THAT was the important thing you wanted to talk to me about?_

Chelsea: Well, you deliberately put off introducing my character for the greater portion of part one. I think I get to at least read the disclaimer.

_(Sigh) okay, you have a valid point. Go ahead. Read the disclaimer._

Chelsea: Thank you. **Disclaimer: Marcwill90 doesn't own Sekirei. If you believe otherwise, go to wikipedia and prove him wrong. He does own Kyle Vale and the rest of the OC's that have been introduced throughout this story.**

_All righty, then. I believe you have a rabid dog to tame, so you better get back into the story._

Chelsea: Oh, right! I was so focused on reading the disclaimer that I somehow forgot about Karasuba. You better do a good job with this! Imagine how disappointed the readers will be if you screw this up.

_Don't make me use my author jutsu, Chelsea._

Chelsea: (Turning ghost white) See ya later, Marcwill90!

_Well, that takes care of that. Oh, that reminds me. The author jutsu handbook, given only to fanfic authors, gives the selected people the power to control characters that start to get beyond_ _the control of the author. That may have been self-explanatory, but I felt that it deserved an explanation. So, here it is:_

**Chapter 10: Koroshiya vs Karasuba!**

_Please enjoy!_

Right before the two "eager" fighters collided, Kyle couldn't help but remember the feeling he got when he read Karasuba's stats.

It only came to his attention because, after Kellie told him what their father hid from them, he looked through all of his father's career notes and noticed that his work on Karasuba wasn't in there. And seeing as Kyle was able to put two and two together, he confronted Takehito and basically forced him to give up his notes on Karasuba.

When he did, however, he realized in that moment that some things were better off being kept in the dark.

One look at her stats was enough to confirm that Karasuba seemed to be an unstoppable killing machine. She was physically superior to even Chelsea, had better skills with a nodachi blade than Yami (which unnerved Kyle because of the fact that his father lied to him about Yami being better with blades than Karasuba), and her mental and psychological state was as unstable as Chelsea's Sekirei core. She even had some "perks" that left Kyle looking extremely pale after he closed the file.

He knew, despite all of that, that he trusted all of his Sekirei, even Chelsea who he hadn't even winged yet. He felt that the people he cared about most was going to do everything in their power to stop the rabid dog. There was something about the power of love that went beyond logic and science.

That still didn't stop Kyle from worrying about Chelsea's well-being as her and Karasuba collided, causing a brief shake and a wind blast that almost blew them off their feet.

What happened next was nothing short of impossible.

As Keisha mumbled, "Mind Link" and "Foresight", Kyle was seeing Karasuba go for her head, only for her to dodge it and punch her stomach twice before getting separation from Karasuba, who looked like she was only more determined to finish her.

"Um, Keisha, just what kind of fighting styles does Chelsea like to fight with?" Kyle asked.

"I'll tell you later," Keisha said. "Right now, I'm concentrating on limiting the damage to only one-tenth of a mile radius instead of a five mile radius."

He looked back to find Karasuba sending flurries of blade swipes and Chelsea dodging every single swipe along with sending flurry attacks of their own. It wasn't necessarily a fight as it was a struggle for territory.

"Is this even possible?" Kellie asked.

"When you've known her for as long as the three of us have, you find yourself saying one thing," Yami said. "Don't ask."

The stand off ended when the rabid dog went to slice Chelsea's neck and Chelsea blocked it with her right arm gauntlet, sporting a look of anger on her face.

"Are you done warming up yet, Karasuba?" Chelsea asked her.

"I was just about to ask you the same question, Koroshiya," Karasuba said.

"You mean, they're just warming up?" Kyle asked in shock.

"Don't ask," Keisha, Enjeru, and Yami said at the same time, effectively silencing their Ashikabi.

"There are two major weaknesses that Chelsea is facing right now," Keisha said while Karasuba and Chelsea got some distance away from each other.

"What exactly are those two weaknesses?" asked Kyle.

"One, despite having arm and leg gauntlets, whenever she's up against a weapon wielding Sekirei, her attacks are severely limited. She's nowhere near as good when her opponent is armed."

"What's her other weakness?" Kellie asked.

"Her Achilles heal," Yami said.

Yami then pointed to Chelsea, who had a fireball hovering over her right hand.

As she launched it at Karasuba, it enlarged to the size of a wrecking ball, flying at Karasuba.

Homura, who wasn't expecting that, thought, _"Just how powerful is number fourteen?"_

"Wait, her elemental powers is her Achilles heel?" Kyle asked as Karasuba sliced through it like butter.

"Whenever she uses her elemental powers, that means only one thing," Keisha said. "She wants to end it quickly."

"Translation: She can only use her elemental powers a total of seven times before she loses her energy to fight," Yami said.

Kyle looked at Chelsea to find her creating a small tornado and already noticing her fatigue, which didn't look good considering Karasuba was still raring to go.

She launched the small tornado at Karasuba, whose demeanor didn't change as she sliced through the tornado, dissipating it on the spot.

Just realizing one of Karasuba's "perks", Kyle said, "This fight can't continue!"

"Why not?" Keisha asked.

"Karasuba can negate any elements with her blade!" he exclaimed.

Knowing what Kyle was implying, Keisha ordered, "Ladies, time to stop the fight!"

As Chelsea punched the ground to throw up a wall of solid rock (to which Karasuba cut through that too easily), Yami intercepted her and made her back away from Chelsea.

"Kyle, you know what to do!" Keisha said as she (unexpectedly) went on the attack with Yami.

Enjeru, who was acting as bodyguard, was making sure that Yami and Keisha were keeping Karasuba busy while Kyle was right next to Chelsea, who was on one knee trying to recover from using her elemental powers.

"Chelsea, are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course I'm fine," Chelsea said between catching her breaths. Clearly, her body language was saying otherwise.

Feeling hopeless, Kyle said, "No, Chelsea. You're not all right. Take a breather, Keisha and Yami are fighting her right now."

"I need to get back in the fight," Chelsea said. "I'm the only one out of the four of us who can fight her."

Unable to handle it any longer, Kyle yelled, "CHELSEA, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

Chelsea looked at her future Ashikabi incredulously and asked, "What, do you really not trust me, Kyle?"

Having no other way to explain himself, Kyle passionately kissed Chelsea with everything he had, catching Chelsea completely by surprise and Enjeru saying, "Aww, that's so cute. That's everyone now."

Chelsea took a deep breath and smiled as her wings of light appeared behind her. It was in that moment that noticed something beautiful and rather strange.

One wings was solid silver, gleaming and shining. It was simple, yet breathtaking.

The other wing was still beautiful, but it was also strange. It was an assortment of different elements that she either had or was going to have eventually. There was earth, wind, and fire, but there was also water, lightning, and ice. Kyle knew she was strong, but he didn't realize what her untapped potential was. Was it possible that she really was "The Ultimate Sekirei"?

She opened her eyes and, with her gorgeous smile, she said, "Let us defeat evil together, now and forever."

The two were so immersed in each other that they completely forgot about their surroundings until they heard Keisha yell, "CHELSEA! LOOK OUT!"

The warning came too late as Chelsea gasped and Kyle looked down to find a nodachi blade sticking out from Chelsea's gut and Karasuba, who was standing behind Chelsea with a demonic smile on her face.

In that moment, something happened to Kyle that was NOT normal. It may have been all the pressure he had been feeling from being involved with MBI and the S-Plan. It may have been the loss of his father finally rising to the surface. It was very possible that Karasuba had pushed his buttons one too many times.

Whatever was the cause of it, the effects were nasty, due to the fact that Kyle Vale snapped.

As every person from the group was standing over Chelsea, who collapsed on the ground, Karasuba (who was standing five feet away) said, "So, there's one. Who's next?"

"Who cares whose turn is next, you stupid b****!" yelled a very angry Kyle.

Kyle went to charge at Karasuba, only to be held back by Chelsea, who wrapped her arms around her Ashikabi's waist.

"You've caused enough damage!" continued Kyle in the same tone as before. "You've endangered the lives of my Sekirei, the people in Traverse City, and you KILLED MY FATHER!"

Keisha took a look at him and realized that something was wrong.

Kyle had a look of absolute fury on his face, almost as if he was ready to rip off the head of the first person he saw. Combined with him "raring" to get at Karasuba (who merely smirked at the transpiring events), she knew Kyle had to calm down before he did something that he was going to regret.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD DIE TODAY FOR ALL THE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE!" shouted Kyle, pointing his right index finger at Karasuba.

Knowing there was no other choice, Chelsea lightly bonked Kyle's head, which coming from her was enough to knock Kyle unconscious.

After that, Keisha signaled Yami and Chelsea to keep Karasuba distracted while Enjeru and Keisha watched over Kyle.

A minute later, Kyle regained consciousness, sat up, and said, "What just happened?"

"Wait, you seriously don't remember?" Keisha asked him.

"That's right," he confirmed.

"Kyle, is there anything we should know about?" Keisha asked.

Kyle then thought about telling her about Takehito's experiment. He thought about it long and hard...

* * *

><p><em>"So, how exactly is a vial of blood and a machine going to do anything?" Kyle asked as he looked at the vial of blood that Takehito was holding in his left hand.<em>

_ Takehito smirked and said, "I know, it does seem weird. But, this isn't just normal blood. This vial contains the blood of a Sekirei."_

_ "Are you serious?" Kyle asked. _

_ "Oh, yes, Kyle. But, don't worry, I had her permission. Anyway, since you're still feeling doubtful, I'll tell you this: I've already done this experiment with a normal human."_

_ "You have?" Kyle asked._

_ "It was with a man called Seo," Takehito told him. "He's one of the many adjusters working on the other life forms back on Kamikura Island."_

_ "What made him a good candidate?"_

_ "Well, he's a freeloader, a slacker, and doesn't have any real motivation," Takehito said. "In fact, I think I chose him because he, for lack of a better description, made the perfect guinea pig."_

_ "Oh," said Kyle in a small voice. "So, how did the results turn out?"_

_ "Surprising," Takehito replied. "The bum got two special abilities because of the experiment I did on him."_

_ "With the same Sekirei blood you have right now?"_

_ "No. There's no way the bum deserves something so prestigious. It was Keisha's blood, actually."_

_ Kyle sputtered, "What that ok?"_

_ "Let's stay focused, Kyle," Takehito said. "I used Keisha's blood because I was hoping it would make the freeloader smarter, but it had a different effect."_

_ "What kind of effects are we talking about?" _

_ "Well, his sense of smell was fine-tuned to pick up any Sekirei and their abilities. In that sense, he's like a Sekirei bloodhound. The other one was far better. He gained the ability to negate a Sekirei's powers on skin contact, which was discovered by accident."_

_ "And this happened to a NORMAL guy?" Kyle asked in anticipation._

_ "Oh, yes," Takehito said, who smiled. "It got me curious to see what would happen if I were to do the same experiment on someone who was already an Ashikabi, a person who already had powers."_

_ "And which Sekirei did you manage to take blood from?" Kyle asked him._

_ He thought about it for a minute and said, "Some things are best left alone, Kyle. But, I can say that, with any luck, this experiment will make history. Now, let's put you under and we can get started."_

_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Kyle. "Not until you explain what the machine does."_

_ Takehito sighed and said, "The machine takes the DNA residing in the blood in this vial, puts it in your body, and merges the two of them together. Now, on a small scale, your results was that it, for lack of a better description, enhanced your Ashikabi DNA. At the very least, that's what we're looking at."_

_ "Is there anything else I should know?"_

_ "Well, there is one thing," Takehito said. "There is a possibility of side effects. What kind, I don't know that either. But, that's the beauty of this. Besides, I'm sure this will help you out in the long run."_

_ Kyle took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Dr. Asama. Let's do this before I change my mind."_

_ Takehito gave another smile and gestured to the prep room as he said, "After you, Ashikabi."_

* * *

><p>Seeing as it wasn't the right time for such news, Kyle said, "I'll tell all of you once this ordeal is over."<p>

"We should have Chelsea and Yami rejoin us before they get in a tight spot against Karasuba," Enjeru pointed out.

"Chelsea, Yami, regroup!" Keisha ordered. Seeing the look of worry on Kyle's face, Keisha added, "Don't worry, Kyle, Enjeru healed her back to one hundred percent."

In no time, the two of them were with the rest of the group while Karasuba stood twenty five feet away from them with two big gashes across her torso.

"I must say," Karasuba began with her trademark smirk, "This has been quite a remarkable day."

All four of Kyle's Sekirei stood in front of their Ashikabi, looking ready to stop her at all costs when they heard, "Karasuba, there you are!"

Everyone looked around while Kyle said, "That couldn't be her, could it?"

Sure enough, Yume showed up right between Karasuba and everyone else.

"What have you been doing all this time, Karasuba?" Yume asked her.

"My, my, Yume," Karasuba said with a fake smile. "I've only been having a little fun here and there."

Kyle's jaw was hanging at hearing what the b**** was saying.

"You should know better than to attack the little birds," scolded Yume.

"But they've found their Ashikabi," Karasuba countered with the same fake smile. "That means they're no longer have the extra protection MBI gave them. Besides, I've been meaning to get a good fight in."

At this, Yume heard 'The Fearsome Four' shout, "YUME!" before getting bombarded in a group hug by the four of them.

"Why, hello again, little birds," Yume said in a smile. "Have all of you found love?"

Kyle looked at Karasuba, who wasn't even trying to do anything to kill all of them.

_"She really IS subdued when Yume is around," _Kyle thought. _"I didn't think it was possible!"_

"Oh, yes, we have!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Kyle, come over here! We want to introduce you properly!"

Kellie, Homura, and Kyle walked over to them where Keisha said, "Kyle, allow me to introduce a very important person to us, Yume!"

"It's a honor to meet you in person," Kyle said as he took her right hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet the man whose heart captured my precious little birds, future Ashikabi," Yume said.

Everyone looked at Kyle in shock while Kyle was red in the face with embarrassment.

"My, my, Yume," Karasuba said. "You're saying that you've reacted to Kyle?"

"Of course," Yume said. "He has a very blessed heart and he's exactly the type of person who can help spread love to the rest of the little birds."

"What a surprise this is," Karasuba said, who gave a look at Kyle only himself caught, and he did NOT like the way she was looking at him.

Kyle was about to say something about that when his phone rang in his pocket. He opened it up and said, "Hello?"

"Kyle," he heard Takehito say, "Bring everyone to the airport NOW! Don't argue with me, there's no time!"

With that, Kyle hung up the phone and said, "I'd hate to end this early, but Takehito told all of us to get to the airport. It sounded urgent."

"Well, let's get going," Yume said. "But, only after this."

Before Kyle knew it, he was getting kissed by Yume, which brought out her wings of light. The rest of Kyle's Sekireis were squealing, Homura and Kellie couldn't help but smile, and Karasuba resisted the urge to cut Kyle's head off with Yume's in one swift stroke. She would have if 'The Fearsome Four' weren't watching her like a hawk.

"Well, no time to waste," Yume said after separating from Kyle. "Time to go!"

With that, Yume grabbed a hold of Kyle (while Homura carried Kellie bridal style) and all of them went to the airport.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10 is finished! After nearly destroying the landscape fighting against Karasuba, Yume <em>_shows up and stops the fight! She also gets winged by Kyle, making her his fifth Sekirei! But, what was Takehito getting frantic about? And what will Kyle and Kellie do to prepare themselves for their impending move to Japan? Find out in the final chapter of part 1, _**Chapter 11: Departure!**

A/N:...I hate to admit this, but this is not one of my better chapters. For my first real fighting chapter, to me it didn't come out as good as I thought it would. I think it has to do with the fact that I had to explain the final character's weaknesses. If you were somehow looking forward to this chapter, I'm extremely sorry for letting you down! I ask that you try not to be so hard on me for this. I will do better! I mean, I'm going to have to if I'm going to capture this fanfic story. Speaking of, if you're wondering about anything at all, don't hesitate to send me a PM, and I'll try to answer any questions I can without compromising too much.

In fact, I'll do something to make it up to you readers. By the time you read this A/N, Chapter 11 will already be up and ready to read! That's the least you all deserve for having to read a sub-par chapter like this one. So, you all know the drill by now. I do ask that you keep in mind that I'm well aware that this chapter was not that great, so if you're going to review, please omit that particular bit.

One more thing I'd like to add. If you're wondering why you've been getting multiple notifications regarding the same thing, it's because the chapters weren't showing up where it mattered most. I'd just thought I'd let you all know.

**Edit: I've changed some things around so that Kyle will be about as normal as possible. That's all I need to say.**


	11. Departure!

_Hello, Readers! Marcwill90 here! So, the final chapter is finally here! After this (and stats on the OC characters) will be where part 2 begins! I would normally rant on and on about things related to the story, but for once I'll just get right down to it._

Karasuba: So, do you think you could say the disclaimer before I stab your heart?

_(Turns ghost white) Karasuba, why are you here?_

Karasuba: Does it matter why I'm here?

_Nope! Not at all!_

Karasuba: (Puts sword up against author's throat) Now, how about that disclaimer?

_RIGHT! _**Disclaimer: We all know that I'm not the owner of Sekirei, so if the REAL owner tries to sue me, the person is SOL!**

Karasuba: Hmm...(sheathes her blade) I suppose I'll let you live this time. Consider yourself lucky that you're the author.

_(Waits until Karasuba returns to the story) OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE! Okay, before I freak out anymore, here it is..._

**Chapter 11: Departure!**

_Now, dear readers, please enjoy!_

As Kyle took a look around him, he realized that his life was going to change dramatically.

It had only been a day since he saw Yume and Karasuba leave Traverse City from the airport. He had mixed feelings about their departure. He didn't want Yume to leave, especially when him and his Sekirei wanted her to stay longer. With Karasuba, however, he felt that she couldn't leave soon enough. When he thought about the fact that Karasuba was close to becoming his Sekirei, the very idea made him want to crawl into a corner and get into the fetal position and was personally glad that Yume beat her to the punch, as it were.

However, he had more things to worry about. For one thing, packing up the underground facility.

Since he winged Chelsea, Minaka had been harping on them at least once every two hours to know when they were leaving for Tokyo. Finally, after the tenth time, Takehito yelled at him to leave them alone while unleashing his biggest demonic mask to date. He then told the psycho that he'd let him know when they were leaving, but it was a moot point by the time he mentioned that.

It took a lot longer to get the rest of the equipment around and teleported to the airport. In fact, they wouldn't be done until around noontime tomorrow, which would leave Keisha nothing short of dead tired by the time they were ready to leave themselves.

Around nine that night, Kyle met up with Takehito, who wasn't looking too happy at the moment.

"Hey, Doctor!" Kyle exclaimed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Well, eighty percent of all the equipment has already been transported from Traverse City, and the rest of it, as well as the remaining staff, will leave first thing tomorrow morning. After that, you, Keisha, Enjeru, Yami, Chelsea, Kellie, Homura, and myself will be on a flight to Detroit around noon, and from there, straight to Tokyo, Japan. So, I have mixed feelings on this."

"What about what happened yesterday afternoon?"

Takehito looked at Kyle and said, "For the last time, Kyle, I can't disclose that information."

"So, you can tell me all the information and history of MBI and the 'S-Plan', but you can't tell me why you were so frantic over the phone?" Kyle asked in an even tone.

"Frankly speaking, you're specifically restricted from knowing," Takehito told him. "If you didn't have the leader of the 2nd generation Discipline Squad as one of your Sekirei, I would be able to tell you. Speaking of which, you never told me that Yume reacted to you."

"It must have slipped my mind," Kyle said. "It looks like the experiment worked, though. I couldn't be happier right now."

"Kyle," Takehito said in a serious tone, "The moment we arrive in Tokyo, everything is going to change for you. Even more so than it has in the past month. I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm just going to say it: Even if you somehow successfully graduate from Tokyo University, you should know that you will be living a life of uncertainty and danger until the twisted 'S-Plan' is finished."

"I knew that already," Kyle said. "Especially considering who my Sekirei are. What about Kellie and Homura?"

"The two of them will have it easier than you, but seeing as Karasuba still intends to kill her as well, she'll have to be in hiding," Takehito replied. "However, I've already got it all planned out."

"You do?" asked Kyle.

With a smirk, he said, "Oh, yes. I've got a place that can double as a safe haven for the eight of you, including Yume. I even have an underground level that is all ready for new guests who really need to hide, although my wife doesn't know about that yet."

Looking at the time, Kyle said, "I've got to get to bed, Takehito. What time should I be up?"

"Yami will be the one to get you up, so don't worry about that."

"All right, then. I'm off to bed."

With that, Kyle left the room and went to bed.

The next morning, while Keisha was teleporting the remaining equipment and staff workers, Kyle, Enjeru, Yami, and Chelsea packed their belongings and Keisha's as well. Not too many words were exchanged between them, mostly because of the situation. For Kyle, he knew this day was coming, but now that it was here, he had a hard time believing it.

By the time they were on their way to Tokyo, however, the group found themselves to be talkative again.

"So, ladies, are you all excited for this?" Kyle asked them.

"I'm not sure if 'excited' is the right word, but this will be interesting," Keisha said with a smirk.

"That's true, although it will be easier on Kellie and myself now that we're actually fluent in Japanese," Kyle told her.

"That doesn't make the situation any less difficult," Keisha said back.

"We don't have anything to worry about, as long as Kyle is with us," Enjeru said with a cute smile.

"What about Karasuba?" Yami said. "She'll be after all of us."

"I told you all already, I have it taken care of," Takehito said. "Speaking of taking care of things, I have something for the four of you."

Keisha, Enjeru, Yami, and Chelsea looked at him as he flashed four platinum cards.

"What are those?" Kyle asked.

"These are MBI VIP Platinum level cards," Takehito replied. "The amount of currency these cards hold is unlimited, much like the normal MBI VIP cards. However, what separates these particular cards from the rest is the fact that the owner of these cards cannot be traced back to them, regardless of what they purchase. If anyone were to try to trace the owners, they will only be led to someone else that is either working for MBI or another Sekirei. So, here you go ladies!"

As he gave the four of them their cards, Kyle said, "Is this really necessary? I mean, I have two billion dollars and ten percent of MBI's stocks, which is going to get me a lot of money when the company gets successful. We don't need these cards!"

Takehito looked at him and said, "It's required by the company that all one hundred and eight Sekireis receive their MBI VIP cards when they are released into Tokyo. I'm just following company policy. However, I'll admit that I made these particular cards myself. All that being said, my wife and I won't allow you to pay your rent with those cards."

"How much will the rent cost?" Keisha asked.

"Considering how nice your accommodations are, I would say 200,000 yen each person, which would add up to a million yen total per month."

"That's reasonable," Kyle said, "After all, I don't think I'll be able to get a job until the Sekirei Plan ends."

"Uh, Kyle, it's called the 'S-Plan'," Homura pointed out.

"I know, but why not call it the Sekirei Plan?" Kyle asked. "I mean, why shorten the name? Besides, I think it sounds better anyway."

"I'll have to bring that up with Minaka," Takehito said with a smirk.

"Um, everyone, I have something to announce," Homura said, standing up in the private plane.

Having everyone's undivided attention, Homura said, "I have asked Kellie if she would marry me, and she said yes!"

As Kellie showed everyone her engagement ring with a smile, Keisha, Enjeru, and Chelsea squealed in excitement while Yami said, "We should have seen this coming. After all, you are her Sekirei, Homura."

Kyle was looking at Homura and smiling, remembering his conversation with the male Sekirei before they left Traverse City...

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Kyle, you got a minute?" Homura asked Kyle.<em>

_ Kyle was just finishing packing up all of his belongings when Homura walked in the room. _

_ "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"_

_ Homura sat down on the bed in the room and said, "Kyle, do you know what I was like before I found your sister?"_

_ "No," Kyle simply replied._

_ "I was unstable," Homura stated. "Literally. Both my powers and my body were in a state of flux for the longest time."_

_ "Wait, are you saying that your body was continually switching from male to female and back again?" Kyle asked._

_ "Yes," Homura replied, his face red from remembering the ordeal. "I didn't think I would ever find my Ashikabi because of that. For the longest time, I accepted the fact that I was a cursed Sekirei, that I wasn't meant to find happiness."_

_ Homura smiled as he continued, "That is, until I met your sister, Kellie. I've got to be honest, Kyle, I've met a lot of women trying to find my Ashikabi. That's the reason that I worked as a host in Tokyo. I didn't think that I would ever meet a woman like her while I carried out my mission here. I consider Kellie to be the greatest blessing in my life."_

_ Kyle sat down next to Homura and asked, "What is it about my sister that you like?"_

_ Homura sighed and said, "She's incredibly kind, but can be stern and stubborn when the situation calls for it. She cares about everyone around her, and she's amazingly beautiful, but doesn't act pompous at all."_

_ "You're forgetting about her unnatural perception ability and her way around the kitchen," Kyle pointed out._

_ Homura laughed and stated, "Well, I didn't want to say that, but she does make the best food, doesn't she?"_

_ "You're talking to her little brother," Kyle said with pride. "I've been spoiled rotten from her cooking!"_

_ "I'll say," Homura stated. "This past month has been the greatest time of my life, Kyle, and I've never been more sure about what I'm going to do next."_

_ Kyle gave Homura a questioning look as he asked, "What ARE you going to do next?"_

_ Homura pulled a box from his pocket, opened it, and said, "I'm going to ask Kellie to marry me."_

_ As his eyes were looking upon the impressive diamond ring, he yelled, "That's fantastic, Homura!"_

_ "The thing I wanted to talk to you about was if you would be my best man when Kellie and I have the wedding ceremony in Tokyo," Homura stated._

_ "Of course, I'll be your best man," Kyle said with a smirk on his face. He then thought about something and said, "But, there's two things that you've forgotten."_

_ "There is?" Homura asked. _

_ "What about the instability of your body and powers?"_

_ "That's no longer an issue," Homura stated. "Your father fixed that problem with assistance from Kellie. It's a big relief that I get to be a guy for as long as I live."_

_ "And what about Mutsu?"_

_ Homura looked at him and said, "Did Kellie tell you about that?"_

_ "There's no secrets between true siblings," Kyle stated._

_ Homura sighed and said, "I don't think that will be a problem, either. I wouldn't stop Mutsu if he chose to be winged by Kellie, but if number five wanted to be winged by Kellie, he would have done so before leaving Traverse City. While he did react to her, he didn't seem ready for some reason."_

_ "Sounds like Mutsu's got his own set of problems," Kyle stated._

_ "Mutsu doesn't have any real problems," Homura stated back. "He's always been an enigma, a hard person to grasp."_

_ "I bet Kellie managed to break right through his defenses," Kyle stated. "Why else would Mutsu react to her?"_

_ "It's irrelevant to discuss the matter much further," Homura told him. "Why don't I help you get this stuff out of here?"_

_ Kyle nodded his head as the two of them started getting Kyle's belongings out of the room..._

* * *

><p>"That's wonderful news!" Keisha and Chelsea exclaimed.<p>

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" Enjeru said.

"Isn't it kind of redundant to get married, Homura?" Yami asked. "After all, the bond between a Sekirei and an Ashikabi trumps the bond between a husband and wife."

"That's true," Takehito stated. "However, to the Ashikabi, it's hard to understand that bond. Marriage is the closest thing to understanding the feelings that Sekireis have for their Ashikabis. Speaking of which, my congrats to the both of you,as well!"

"Thank you," Kellie said. She turned her attention to Kyle and said, "I've got something to tell you, little brother."

"What would that be?" Kyle asked.

"For most of your life, I've been watching over you and taking care of you," she told him. "And I've enjoyed seeing you become the man you are today. But, now, I'm going to be watching from the sidelines, as it were. It's time that you started living your own life."

"I saw this coming," Kyle said. "Don't worry, Kellie! I'll be just fine!"

"More than just fine," Keisha said. "After all, you've got five Sekireis that love you from the bottom of their hearts."

"Most guys would love being in my situation, there's no hiding that fact," Kyle said. "After all, before I met any of you, I didn't really have a reason to care about anyone beyond my own family. Now, I can't imagine my life without you all."

"Of course, the feeling goes both ways," Keisha told Kyle. "Before I met you, I always went through life using my head and not my heart. I didn't see how emotions played any role in life. But, now that I have you, I understand that my heart and my head need to be used equally."

"Well, before I met you, Kyle," Enjeru said, "I didn't think I would be able to be able to completely understand love. Now, with you as my Ashikabi, I'm finally able to know what love is."

"Before I met Kyle, I was only eager to fight, without any good reasons," Chelsea said. "I didn't think finding my Ashikabi was important. Now, I know that I have my friends and my Ashikabi, they will be my only reasons to fight!"

They all looked to Yami next, who sighed and said, "I suppose you want me to say something now?"

"I think you have an obligation as one of Kyle's Sekirei," Keisha said with an even tone.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," Kyle told her.

"No, I think I will say something," Yami said. "After all, everyone else already has. Before I met Kyle, I was dead set on killing the man who I reacted to. I was trying to prove that I didn't need an Ashikabi to be powerful. But, now that I do have you, Kyle, the only thing I'll be proving is what a mistake the enemies will be making if they go up against you or my friends."

As she said that, her demonic visage appeared behind her which, combining that with her dark powers, absolutely freaked everyone out in the plane.

"We get it, we get it!" Homura exclaimed. "Now, put that away!"

"Besides," Yami said as her visage dissipated, "I love the way Kyle satisfies me whenever we're sleeping together."

"Yeah, just wait until Yume jumps his bones," Keisha said with a smirk.

Kyle, who had gone red out of embarrassment and flattery, said," Can't we talk about a different topic?"

"Better yet," Takehito said, "Why don't you all go to sleep? We don't land in Tokyo for another ten hours."

Needless to say, everyone agreed and, in no time at all, fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Kyle found himself standing in an open field that was littered with dead bodies, some of them piled on top of each other and all of them being brutally murdered.<p>

Shaking all over in horror, Kyle gasped, "What on Earth is this?"

He then heard the all too familiar voice coming from behind him.

"You're in my realm, Kyle Vale."

Kyle turned around to find Karasuba standing there, her bloody blade in her right hand and a demonic smirk on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kyle asked her.

"Kyle, surely with all the Sekirei you have, you would know by now what's going on," she told him.

Realization then hit Kyle like a wrecking ball.

"Karasuba, have you reacted to me?"

She smirked and replied, "It looks like you've finally got it."

Kyle went from fearful to ticked off as he shouted, "And what makes you think I'll EVER wing you?"

"It's unavoidable," she simply stated. "We're connected at an subconscious level. Despite your vehement protests, we are meant to be together."

"I thought I was just another worthless human," Kyle stated.

"You were until I saw the desire to kill me in you," Karasuba stated. "When I saw that, I saw the one exception to the savages that run this planet. The one person who can help me destroy them all."

"Don't think for one second I'll ever give you the chance, Karasuba," Kyle told her. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure you never find me."

"That's an empty promise if I've ever heard of one," Karasuba stated. "I'm MBI's hound. I can find anyone I want to find."

"And I'm the Ashikabi of 'The Fearsome Four' and 'The Sekirei of Fate'!" Kyle declared. "Trust me, you'll never find me. I'll never wing you, barring an act of God. This will be the last time we meet for a long time."

With that, Kyle felt himself being pulled from the terrifying realm of 'The Black Sekirei'.

* * *

><p>The next thing Kyle heard was Keisha saying, "Kyle, Kyle? Wake up. We're thirty minutes away from landing in the airport."<p>

Kyle sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked around to notice that every single person was nervous.

"Hey, is everyone all right?" Kyle asked.

"I guess you can say that," Keisha told him. "The only thing I can't wait for is to see Yume."

"Speaking of which," Yami said, "Takehito, now that Yume is one of Kyle's Sekireis, what's going to happen to the Discipline Squad?"

"That's easy," Takehito replied. "After her and Karasuba come back to Tokyo, the 2nd generation Discipline Squad will disband, leaving Yume to be with her Ashikabi, in this case Kyle."

Kyle thought this was exciting news until he realized something.

"There's nothing to stop Karasuba from looking for me and Kellie, is there?" Kyle asked.

Everyone went silent from hearing Kyle ask that question, mostly because they were afraid of answering it.

It was quiet from that point until they heard, "This is the pilot, speaking. We are now approaching Tokyo International Airport. Please fasten your seat belts and refrain from using technological devices until the plane has come to a complete stop."

"This is it, everyone," Takehito said. "Is everyone ready?"

Kyle was about ready to say something until something happened.

He felt his heart beating faster than normal, and all of a sudden, he felt a part of his heart being ripped away from him and dissipated upon separation. He couldn't explain the feeling he was experiencing other than losing a loved one. He then realized what could cause such a thing, and the tears started to run down his face uncontrollably.

As Kyle let a sob escape from him, everyone looked at him and Takehito asked, "Kyle, why are you crying?"

As best as he could, Kyle said, "It's Yume."

"What about Yume," asked Keisha, the panic in her voice quite obvious.

The only things Kyle could say out loud was, "She's gone."

* * *

><p><em>Readers, Rejoice! Chapter 11, and Part 1, is officially done! Kyle and the group have arrived in Tokyo, only for Kyle to ruin the occasion by revealing the devastating news! Will Kyle be able to rebound from this, or will this drag him down? And what exactly is going to happen now that 'The Fearsome Four' is back in Japan? Find out in Part 2 of <em>**Sekirei: Legend of the Fearsome Four!**

A/N: Oh my goodness! This is so exciting! First thing first, though. I apologize if the last two chapters were rather weak. I've been chomping at the bits to get started at part 2, and the last two chapters probably reflect that too well. But, you no longer have to wait for Minato and his Sekireis to become a permanent part of this story! Okay, you might have to wait a little bit longer.

The reason I say that is I'm going to post stats on 'The Fearsome Four', but they're also going to contain vital bits of information about part 2 that, if not pointed out, will confuse all of you really bad. So, please, do NOT skip the next posting. You will regret it if you do.

With that, please keep updated with this! Your support is greatly appreciated!

**Edit: Once again, I've made some changes that ****make the OC much more normal than before. I'm glad I've made the changes now instead of waiting until a few chapters afterwards. **


	12. Vital Info from the Author

_Hello, Readers! This is Marcwill90! So, with Part 1 out of the way, this is a perfect time to explain some things that will clarify how Part 2 is going to work!_

_But, first things first, I'll be showing the stats, personality, and my thoughts on the most mentioned characters in Part 1._

_Here's how it going to work._

_Each Sekirei stat will be on a scale from one to one hundred. Strengths, weaknesses, and tendencies will come after that. This may be useless to you, but I need to establish just where "The Fearsome Four" stands with the others._

_So, here we go..._

* * *

><p>Name: Kyle Vale<p>

Age(at end of Part 1): 19

Strengths: Above average intellect, caring, easily adepts, willing to do what it takes to help out the people closest to him.

Weaknesses: Tends to get involved when it's not necessary, gets violent when he snaps, and hates not being able to do what he believes is necessary.

Author's thoughts: This character has come a long way from Chapter 1. At first, he was a poorly made OC Character, but after some guidance and advice from reviewers (you know who you are) and an overhaul to the story, he turned out to be all right. However, he's not done yet. He has a long ways to go and, in my opinion, will be even more fun to develop once Part 2 gets underway.

* * *

><p>Name: Kellie Vale<p>

Age: 22

Strengths: Unnatural Perception, caring, great cook, good person to talk to.

Weaknesses: Puts everyone before herself, doesn't like to say anything that could offend someone, and wants to take care of everyone (even if they don't want to)

Author's thoughts: I originally had her as a means of developing Kyle and nothing more. However, after a few good ideas, she became something even more: Her own character. She didn't really get as much "screen time" as I wanted her to, but she'll still have an important role to play before this entire story is said and done.

* * *

><p>Name: Homura, Sekirei #6<p>

Age at end of Part 1: 17 (Since it's not mentioned in either manga or anime, I'm going with that)

Power/Skill: Creating and Manipulating Fire

Adjuster: Dr. Takehito Asama

Overall Physical Attributes: 80

Overall Mental Attributes: 80

Overall Skills/ Power: 90

Strengths: Calm, Collected, Cool, Gentle

Weaknesses: Habit of smoking when anxious, quick-tempered when the subject is Minaka, and gets frustrated over other Sekirei's lack of modesty and nudity

Author's Notes: I really like working with Homura, mostly because I get to give him a life that I believe he deserves in the first place. I mean, talk about a ripoff. He defends the unwinged Sekireis from harm until they find their destined partners, he's harmless (except for the fact that he wants to kill Minaka), and he's, overall, kind to everyone that doesn't get on his bad side. And what does he get in return? An unstable body, a power flux, and (in the manga) gets winged by a guy (no offense intended for those who liked the pairing)! So, simply put, I changed that. Don't worry, he'll still be involved as he is in the manga. The only thing that'll change in that aspect is that he won't be Minato's Sekirei. Besides, I'm going to give him one more thing to keep him on his toes. What exactly is that? You'll just have to read and find out!

* * *

><p>Name: KeishaChishiki, Sekirei #7

Age: 17

Power: Enhanced Psychokinetics

Adjuster: Dr. Michael Vale

Overall Physical Attributes: 90 (Due to the toll it takes on her body from using her psychic powers)

Overall Mental Attributes: 99

Overall Skills/ Powers: 95

Strengths: Unrivaled IQ (close to 400), plans everything out, excellent strategist, cares about her best friends and Kyle

Weaknesses: Impatient, doesn't usually understand emotional situations, and doesn't get along with "mentally challenged" people unless they have qualities that she can understand.

Author's thoughts: Seeing as how, out of all the single numbers, Number Seven wasn't in there, I thought I would fill the gap. There's reasonable speculation that Akitsu is (or, at least, was) Number Seven, but seeing as the creator has yet to resolve that, in my story, she's not Number Seven, plain and simple. Anyway, I decided to give Keisha psychic powers, which isn't unreasonable considering she's one of the single numbers. She's the strategist in 'The Fearsome Four' and acts as the leader. I wanted to develop her character a little better before Part 2 got underway, but that's all water under the bridge now. She'll probably shake things up once 'The Sekirei Plan' gets underway, but let's wait and find out for sure, shall we?

* * *

><p>Name: Enjeru, Sekirei #17<p>

Age: 17

Power: Manipulating the Light (preferably sunlight), enhanced vision (best during the day), powerful healing/repairing

Adjuster: Dr. Michael Vale

Overall Physical Attributes: 75

Overall Mental Attributes: 80

Overall Skills/ Power: 93

Strengths: Passionate, caring, positive, desires everyone to be happy, looks for the good in everything and everyone.

Weaknesses: a little naïve, unable to keep secrets (unless Kyle tells her to), and doesn't fight in almost all cases.

Author's Thoughts: I really had a fun time thinking this character up. Especially when there are no official healing Sekirei in the canon. However, out of all the OC Sekirei I created, her outfit was the hardest to put together, which was slightly annoying at first, but I think it turned out all right. Obviously, she's the healer in 'The Fearsome Four' and is a good part of why they are powerful as a group. I have a feeling that Enjeru is going to pull off some amazing feats during this roller coaster of a story. But, in the meantime, I'll just enjoy furthering her development as a character :)

* * *

><p>Name: Yami, Sekirei #13<p>

Age: 17

Power: Creating and manipulating the dark and/or shadows to her will, Blade Expert, Enhanced vision (best at night)

Adjuster: Dr. Michael Vale

Overall Physical Attributes: 93

Overall Mental Attributes: 80

Overall Skills/ Powers: 94

Strengths: Speaks her mind, cares deeply for her best friends and Kyle (even if she doesn't show it), and keeps things simple.

Weaknesses: Socially awkward, doesn't grasps complicated situations, and tends to get bloodthirsty when faced against powerful opponents.

Author's thoughts: If we were to talk about the yin-yang concept, Enjeru is the Light and Yami is the Dark. They're polar opposites, yet they are really close, despite their polarity. Overall, Yami wasn't that hard to create, and if I make this story right, she'll be doing a good job shaking things up, as well. Not to mention she'll scare the crap out of the people that get on her bad side, but that's for later. And for the sake of the story, I know that recently in the canon, #13 had been revealed, but Yami will obviously take her place.

* * *

><p>Name: ChelseaKoroshiya, Sekirei #14

Age: 17

Power/Skill: Fighting master, Elemental Affinity

Adjuster: Dr. Michael Vale

Overall Physical Attributes: 97

Overall Mental Attributes: 70

Overall Skills/ Powers: 96

Strengths: Mostly Positive, cares about her best friends and Kyle, and doesn't tolerate people who disturbs the peace (i.e. Karasuba).

Weaknesses: A little too eccentric, too eager to fight, and can be a little slow in some occasions.

Author's Thoughts: There's only two real fighters in "The Fearsome Four", Yami and Chelsea. So, why not make them really good fighters? Well, as far as creating OC's, Chelsea was by far the hardest. Mostly because I didn't want to make another Musubi. That would've been a clear rip-off. So, from that mindset, Chelsea/Koroshiya was born. She'll be interesting to develop, considering how late I introduced her. Expect some miraculous things to come from her.

* * *

><p>Name: Karasuba, Sekirei #4<p>

Age Estimate: Early 20's

Power/Skill: Super-Powerful Killing Machine, Blade Master

Adjuster: Dr. Michael Vale

Overall Physical Attributes: 99

Overall Mental Attributes: 90

Overall Skills: 99

Perks: Super-Hardened Skin and able to negate energy/elements with her blade

Strengths: Calm, Precise, Doesn't hide her intentions

Weaknesses: Superiority Complex, Bloodthirsty, Too eager to fight

Author's Note: I don't really need to talk about this Sekirei, do I? Well, actually, yeah, I should. So, here goes.

It's quite obvious that Karasuba is the Sekirei antagonist. Not a Sekirei antagonist, but THE Sekirei antagonist. However, she's the one character that has very little back story and screen time. We (meaning the readers of the canon) don't really have a clue as to why she's constantly bloodthirsty. So, I decided to really develop her character in my story. I also make her bent on destroying everything that represented her adjuster, so she might come across as a little deranged. Not that that's anything new, though. Anyway, suffice to say, she'll be making more appearances, here and there. Who knows, she might even succeed in what she's setting out to do. Oops, did I just give something away? I hope not :P

* * *

><p>All right, now that the stats are done, it's time for the important stuff: Information regarding Part 2.<p>

First thing is this: In Part 1, All of it was done in English. In Part 2 and beyond, there's going to be a mix of Japanese and English. However, the main language used will be Japanese, while English will be used somewhat moderately.

Here's an example of what I'm talking about:

(Japanese) "What a beautiful sunset over Tokyo Bay," said Minato.

(English) "**It's not everyday I meet a good challenge**," stated Homura.

In that example, Japanese was normal while English was marked. Now, I probably will use the same marking I used in the example. Regardless, whenever a character speaks in English, it will be marked as such. Otherwise, the language will be Japanese. Any questions regarding this further, don't hesitate to send a PM.

Second thing: I plan to stick as close as I can to the canon, but there will be times in which I'll be taking material straight from the anime. The reason for that is that, even though the manga is the main source for material, the anime does go into better detail in situations that the manga doesn't. Like Akitsu becoming part of Mikogami's group of Sekireis. So, if you read the manga, but haven't watched the anime, and if you read the story and find some parts of it unrecognizable, it's probably because it's from the anime.

Last thing to mention before wrapping it up: Despite sticking as close as I can to the manga, there will be some differences. Whether it will be minor or not is ultimately up to me, but if I can't decide on what to do next, I'll make a poll about the specific conflict and leave it up to you, readers. That way, none of you will be caught totally by surprise every time I tweak something from the manga.

Oh, and expect the chapters to be longer than 10,000 words consistently. After all, I do need to cover every angle.

Well, that's all the clarifying I needed to do. With that, the next time I post, it'll be the start of Part 2, and where some real fun can begin! Please, stay updated with this story. Your support by reading this gives me a lot of inspiration to write this!


	13. Surprise Of The Day

_Hello, Readers! This is Marcwill90! So, lately, I've been thinking whether or not to put this story on hiatus. I have thought about it long and hard, and I decided it wasn't nice to just leave an unfinished work hanging. Now, before you start reading the beginning of Part 2, I have made some changes to chapters 10 and 11 that you, as the reader, should skim over. That way, you're not confused. And, hopefully, you read the vital information regarding Part 2. Anyway, let's get this started!_

**Disclaimer: Sekirei does not belong to me. I wish it did, though. I do own the OC characters that have been mentioned already, so no stealing from me!**

_Please enjoy!_

**Part 2: Fate's Cruel Hand**

**Chapter 13: Surprise of the Day**

As Kyle Vale stared at the city in the middle of the day from a rooftop of a very high building in Tokyo with his Sekirei, he sighed as he thought about everything that had happened since they arrived nearly eight years ago.

It was a nice start, having successfully been enrolled into Tokyo University under his alias "Marcus Percival", and only having to worry about just that. For two years, he worked hard and successfully avoided Karasuba while working on home projects with Takehito along with Keisha, Enjeru, Yami, and Chelsea.

Then came "The Incident". Kyle was heartbroken to find out that Takehito had died, but when he tried to look into it, no information was given on his death from MBI, much like how they covered up the events of Yume's disappearance to the 26 year old's chagrin at the time. For the next two years after Takehito's death, Kyle finished his studying for Bio-Engineering and Technological Development and graduated in the Top 10 of his class.

Which was just in time, too. Practically the moment Kyle graduated, Minaka decided to release the Sekirei into Tokyo, hence the work of the Sekirei Guardians began.

In the close to four years that Kyle and "The Fearsome Four" worked alongside with Homura, they developed a reputation, which took the form of an urban legend in Tokyo.

Having worked under Enjeru's invisibility in the daytime and Yami's dark shield in the nighttime, "The Fearsome Four" protected the unwinged little birds from harm while avoiding any kind of detection from anyone, including and especially Karasuba. Kyle still remembered his promise from the dream encounter, and he (along with his Sekireis) kept to that.

Kyle was lost in thought so much that it startled him when he heard Keisha say, "Hello, are you with us?"

He looked to Keisha, who was wearing a purple sleeved hooded cloak that covered her face and pretty much her entire body.

He looked to the rest of his Sekireis, who were wearing matching hooded cloaks with their favorite colors. All of them had lapels in the shape of two birds in flight facing each other with the yin-yang symbol holding the cloaks together, which served as a reminder of their lost mentor and closest Sekirei friend. Looking at Yume's particular Sekirei mark in the form of lapels made Kyle a little sad, but he shook the feeling away as he said, "Close to four years of being Sekirei Guardians, and I still can't get used to you ladies wearing those cloaks."

"It's necessary to keep our identities a secret," Keisha logically stated. "Though, we should consider ourselves lucky that the four of us never received an embedded tracking device from MBI. Otherwise, we would've been found four years ago. Plus, you don't necessarily have any room to talk. You're more disguised than the rest of us."

Looking down at himself wearing the same disguise he received from Homura all those years ago, Kyle realized that she was right, as usual. The only difference was the addition of his trusty swords, "The Light Blade" and "The Dark Blade", as well as the gauntlets on his arms and shins.

"You don't need to be so armed, Kyle," Yami told him. "The four of us are more than what you need for protection."

"It never hurts to be prepared, my lovely Yami," Kyle countered. "I don't want to be caught off guard in case the four of you are preoccupied. Besides, I don't want to waste the skills I learned from Sei Long and that one woman, who was just as good."

"You mean the one who lacked modesty and social skills?" Yami asked. "I'm surprised she managed to match blade skills with me in the first place."

"Can we please stay focused?" Keisha asked in a strained voice.

"Yes," chirped Enjeru, "I want to be able to help more little birds find their destined partners in love!"

"As do I," Kyle said out loud. "Nearly ninety percent of all the Sekireis have found their Ashikabi. Homura and the five of us have done a good job guarding the unwinged...except for a couple of cases."

"You're referring to them, aren't you?" Keisha asked.

"Mikogami of the South and Higa of the East," Kyle stated with a little bit of venom in his voice. "The heartless jerks that forcefully wing Sekireis, regardless of what they want. They only use them for their selfish purposes, which is an absolute disgrace to the Sekirei under them."

"What about Sanada of the West?" Keisha asked.

"I don't have anything against him," Kyle simply stated. "As long as he treats his Sekireis right, I'm fine with him."

"There are three powerful Ashikabis in the East, South, and West," Keisha said. "There needs to be a balance in the city. There needs to be an Ashikabi of the North."

"I know what you're implying, Keisha," Kyle said. "And, no, I will not become the Ashikabi of the North. I do that, and Karasuba is going to know exactly where to find us."

"And as I said before, we'll have the landlady's protection," Keisha countered. "Or have you forgotten who she is?"

Kyle grimaced at that. It initially came as a shock when he found out that their landlady, Miya Asama, was the fabled Sekirei Number One and "The Hannya of the North". Needless to say, Kyle was terrified more of her skills as a Sekirei and her demonic masks than Yami and Karasuba combined, which was saying a lot.

Kyle was about to argue her point when all five of them heard ringing from Kyle's sunglasses.

"Geez, I never thought he'd call," Kyle grumbled as he lowered a part attached to the side of his sunglasses, lowered it over his mouth, touched the other side to activate it, and said, "Hello, Homura."

"Hello, Kyle," he heard Homura say on the other end. "I just received a call from Takami. She's got another target of interest ready for you five."

"Finally," Kyle said. "Standing in one place doesn't suit any of us. Who is it?"

"Her name is Musubi, Sekirei #88," Homura stated. "Normally, I would guard her, but I don't get out from my serving job until later tonight."

"Don't start feeling guilty, Homura," Kyle told him. "We made this deal a long time ago. The five of us will cover the daytime, and you cover the nighttime by yourself so that you can work as a server at that five-star restaurant, unless the situation demands of our interference and vice-versa. Besides, you have more important matters to be concerned about, remember?"

"Let's stay focused," Homura said quickly, almost as if skirting around the implied subject. "Make sure you and your ladies find her and keep watch over her until she meets her partner. Now, if you'll excuse, I have to return from my break."

With that, he hung up the phone.

"So, are we ready to move out yet?" asked Yami.

"Almost," Kyle said. "I've just to locate Musubi, Sekirei #88."

As he started up his sunglasses, Keisha said, "It's a good thing Takehito pulled some strings and made those sunglasses for you all those years ago. It's been detrimental for our work as Sekirei Guardians."

That was an understatement, in Kyle's opinion. To anyone who would see his sunglasses, they would think it's just another normal pair. However, Takehito managed to embed the ship's technology into both the sunglasses and his brain so that Kyle could use the sunglasses to access any technological data he wanted by simply thinking about it, which helped him tremendously over the years. In fact, it was probably part of the reason why they kept his death under wraps.

In less than ten seconds, Kyle said, "Musubi is in the northern sector, currently on the move from..."

"From who?" Enjeru asked.

Kyle groaned and said, "Numbers Eleven and Twelve, Hikari and Hibiki."

At this, all four Sekireis groaned while Yami said, "You think they would get the hint and stop hunting unwinged Sekirei."

"Regardless, we have a job to do," Kyle stated. "Chelsea, hold on to me and Enjeru while I tell you where to go. Keisha, Yami, sorry, but I'll need you two to go back to our underground lab and check for anymore potential guarding jobs."

"We'll see you later then, lover," Keisha said as she grabbed Yami and teleported back to the underground level of their boarding house, Maison Izumo.

"We better get moving," Chelsea said as she grabbed a hold of Enjeru and Kyle and took off in the direction Kyle told her to go.

Ten minutes later, Kyle spotted the Sekirei they were looking for: Sekirei Number Eighty Eight, Musubi. They also saw her being chased by the Lightning Twins from rooftop to rooftop.

"There she is!" Kyle exclaimed. "Chelsea, give them a blast of wind to throw them off!"

"With pleasure!" Chelsea said in glee. She sat the two of them down on a rooftop close by and waited until Musubi passed them, then shot out strong winds from her palms, which buffeted Hikari and Hibiki, knocking them on their butts and making them lose Musubi, who didn't notice anything and kept on going.

Kyle was smirking at their success until Chelsea said, "Um, Kyle, that Sekirei's going to jump off that really tall building."

Kyle whipped around to find Musubi prepping to jump.

"Quick, let's go, girls!" Kyle exclaimed, moving as quick as they could.

Sadly, they didn't get there in time as they just missed her, who jumped and started plummeting to the ground.

"What do we do now?" Enjeru asked, clearly worried about her.

"We'll wait and see what happens," Kyle said.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour ago...<strong>

At Tokyo University, a slim man who was six feet tall, had messy black hair and gray eyes, wearing blue jeans and a white shirt under his jacket was looking at the University's bulletin board to check to see if he got accepted into his desired University. He was a nineteen year old young man called Minato Sahashi.

He sighed in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going to find what he was looking for.

"_It's...not here, no matter how many times I look," _Minato thought dejectedly. "_107188 is not here, haha."_

As he left the grounds to head on home, he gave his mother a call, and when it connected, the first thing he said was, "Sorry, Mom. I failed this year, too."

"So what are you going to do now?" his mother asked. "Are you coming back to your hometown?"

He thought about it before replying, "Give me some time to think about it. I'll call you back in a bit. Ok, bye then."

As he rode the train, he saw multiple fliers advertising MBI.

"_That MBI company is quite impressive," _the young man thought to himself.

He also saw the MBI building outside the window of the train and continued, "_That's also the company's, the greatest building in Japan."_

"It was made by a child prodigy, wasn't it?" Minato wondered to himself.

When the train reached his stop, he got off and, as he did, he evaluated his situation.

"_I managed to stay in Tokyo until now," _he thought. "_I failed to get into college twice. I don't even have anything I want to do. I have no close friends. If this keeps up, I won't even find a decent girlfriend."_

He had a dejected look on his face as he wondered, "_Would it be better if I just went back home?"_

Minato was so lost in thought that it surprised him when he felt tremors coming from around him.

As he looked around for the cause, he said, "Ack, what was that sound? Was it an earthquake?"

"KYAAA!" he heard a girl scream. Once again, he looked around in confusion until he heard that same voice saying, "Please get out of the way!"

Finally understanding where the voice came from, he looked up and said, "Ara?"

A person was plummeting towards the ground right at Minato and all the poor young man could do was say, "WHAT THE-!" before the person violently crashed into him, sending the both of them to the ground.

As Minato recovered from the incident, he sat up and ended up seeing a pair of white panties, which caused him to go red in the face while the person who crashed into him said, "As I expected. That was way too high to jump off of."

As she got off of Minato and looked at him, the young man could only stare as she said, "Um, you okay?"

Before he could answer, the lady said, "Thank you, sir! You must have caught me!"

Minato then replied, "I just happened to be here, that's all."

"_She's so cute!" _he thought. "_Should I say something cool?"_

Before he could, however, the girl said, "Look out!" as she shoved him out of the way in time to avoid an attack that came out of nowhere.

All of a sudden, they heard, "There's no use running, so fight with us!"

Minato looked to see two young ladies with long, black hair wearing what looked like S&M clothes.

"_What is this?" _he asked himself. _"I heard a zap. Was that electricity? Just what exactly is going on here?"_

The woman who crashed into Minato stood up, looked at them, and said, "I'm not going to fight you two just yet!"

Without warning, she grabbed Minato's hand and shot down the street, the poor young man flapping in the wind.

Failing to fight and defeat her, Hikari and Hibiki noticed someone behind them. They looked to find Homura, wearing a mask over his face and his battle clothes.

"What kind of fight could she put on without an owner' is what she's saying," stated Homura. "If you two are still eager to chase her, then I'll be your opponent."

"Homura! It's you again!" stated Hibiki.

"You always manage to get in the way of our work," stated Hikari.

"Well, a flower's life IS short," stated Homura poetically. "You two don't want to end it as a bud, do you?"

He covered his face as he continued, "Besides, aren't you two being kind of pathetic? I mean, you're only going after the small fries."

The lightning twins got angry as Hibiki shouted, "Shut up! Aren't you getting a bit cocky for your own good?"

Homura sighed and asked, "If you're still eager to fight that much, then shall I take you both on?"

As they saw the flames dancing above his left hand, Hikari was ready to snap while Hibiki said to her, "Don't do it! If we face him, we're just going to get destroyed again."

Hikari calmed down and stated, "Hibiki, we're retreating! Homura, we'll be back! Just wait and see!"

With that, the both of them shot down the street and out of sight.

Homura looked up into the sky and said, "Little bird, I hope you meet your owner soon."

In that moment, he heard a familiar voice saying, **"What are you doing here, Homura? I thought you had to work."**

Homura looked behind him and saw Enjeru, Chelsea, and Kyle, all of them with their hoods down.

**"I take it we're under Enjeru's invisibility shield?" **he asked Kyle.

**"Yes, we are, but don't change the subject," **Kyle said. **"I thought you had to work!"**

** "I did, but the manager let me leave early today, so I thought I would do my duties as a Sekirei Guardian," **he told them.

**"And what about Kellie?" **Enjeru asked him. **"She must be worried sick!"**

** "Don't worry, Enjeru," **Homura said. **"I've already called her, and she knows I'll be arriving in a little bit."**

Kyle looked like he was about ready to say something until his sunglasses started ringing. He put it to phone mode and said, **"Keisha, go ahead...Uh-huh...Okay...What, really? If that's the case, run all of our machines and make sure they're in tip-top shape. I want to be prepared for the upcoming event, because this is going to be our only chance!...I'll see you and Yami shortly."**

As he returned his sunglasses to normal, Homura said, **"Kyle, what's going on?"**

** "Sorry, Homura, I can't tell you. Maybe after all this is said and done. Now, get going, brother-in-law! You have two people waiting for you at the boarding house, you know," **said Kyle.

With that, the three of them left.

Homura sighed and said, "He has a point. My wife is waiting for me."

With that, he took off for Maison Izumo, as well.

* * *

><p>During their conversation, somewhere further away, Musubi was panting from all the running she just did.<p>

"Well, we should be safe now," she said as she looked to find poor Minato dazed by his "unique flight".

She screamed and said, "Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Minato sat up and said, "Yeah, I think I'll be fine...but I still feel a little dizzy."

"I'm sorry for getting you involved like this," she told Minato. "Now I think about it, though, I could've just run off by myself. Why do you think I took your hand without giving it a second thought?"

_"Her hand...it was incredibly soft," _Minato thought to himself.

The girl stood up and said, "I forgot! I haven't introduced myself yet!"

She gave a little bow to Minato and said, "They call me Musubi!"

"Ah," Minato said. "I'm Minato Sahashi."

"Minato-san," Musubi said. "Thanks again for helping me."

"No, really, I didn't do anything," he stated.

He took a look at the girl he now knew was called Musubi and thought, _"She just gets cuter every time I look at her."_

His face took on a look of dismay as he continued, "_But, what was that from before? Something about Susukeki? Or those weird older girls? Were they, by any chance...actually chasing Musubi?"_

He was thinking about it so much that he didn't notice Musubi fainting on the spot. He did, however, see at the last minute her falling to the ground.

"Musubi?" he asked. "Musubi, are you okay?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, Minato-sama! You truly are my savior, helping me from before and now you're giving me food!" Musubi told Minato.<p>

"Look, it's alright, so you should just go ahead and continue eating, okay?" he told her.

"Yes, sir!" Musubi said as she continued mowing down the burgers and fries Minato bought for her in his apartment.

Thinking about why she fainted a little while ago, Minato thought to himself, "_I don't think I've ever seen anyone faint from hunger before."_

When Musubi was done with her meal, she was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I wish my Ashikabi-sama could be someone like you."

"Ashikabi?" Minato asked in confusion.

"Yes!" Musubi exclaimed. "I've been looking for mine. It's someone precious whom I've never seen before."

She reached out to touch Minato's chest as she continued, "Each of us were born for our Ashikabis, to guide him to the Ascension."

As she made contact with his chest (causing Minato to blush) something extremely weird happened.

Musubi started to pant like she had just gone on a marathon, leaving a very confused Minato to ask, "Musubi?"

"How come...I feel like this?" Musubi asked. "What...what should I do, Minato? My body just keeps getting hotter."

The two of them stumbled to the floor where Musubi gave a gasp.

Realizing that he accidentally grabbed her chest, Minato said, "I'm so sorry, Musubi!"

However, she kept his hand there as she reached closer to his face and said, "Minato-san, I'm..."

Having an idea of what she was trying to do, Minato said, "This...you can't do this really-!"

He was interrupted by Musubi kissing him passionately on the lips.

Right at that moment, her Sekirei crest started to glow, followed by a burst of light that took the shape of wings.

As all of this was transpiring, Minato sat on the floor watching in shock, not believing what was happening.

When the light dissipated, Musubi had a grin on her face as she said, "I've found him."

She gave Minato a hug as she shouted, "I've found him! My Ashikabi-sama!"

The only reaction that came from the new Ashikabi was, "What?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, under Maison Izumo, Kyle and the rest of his Sekireis were finishing running their machines to check on them.<p>

"Well, it looks like everything is primed and ready to go!" Kyle exclaimed. "All we have to do is keep a constant surveillance, and we'll be ready to go!"

"Are you sure having all these machines is worth the trouble," asked Yami.

"Of course it is!" Keisha said. "Or, at least, it better be if we gave Minaka all but two million of our Ashikabi's inheritance money in order to acquire the necessary technology from the ship and make the machines to do what we need them to do."

"I think it was only because of my father's history with the company that it even happened in the first place," Kyle pointed out, "But, I suppose that's a moot point by now."

He looked at Enjeru, who had a worried look on her face.

"Still thinking about Sekirei Number Eighty Eight?"

"Yes," Enjeru said, "I wonder if she's all right. After all, we didn't do anything to prevent those lightning sisters from attacking her."

"We didn't do anything because Kyle believes she may have found her Ashikabi," Chelsea told her. "He hasn't been wrong before when it comes to this."

"Well, now that I think about it," Kyle said as he stroked his chin in wonder, "The young man that she flew into looked similar...it's almost as if I've seen him somewhere before."

All of a sudden, a notification came from the monitor of their lab regarding another emergence.

"This is so exciting!" Enjeru said.

"Well, let's see who it is," Kyle said as he brought it up for everyone to see.

When he did, however, everyone gasp at what they were seeing.

It was a confirmation of the emergence of Sekirei #88, Musubi, and her Ashikabi was...

"Minato Sahashi!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Kyle, what does this mean?" Enjeru asked.

Kyle groaned and replied, "It means two things. One: We have to keep the promise I made to Takami while making sure he doesn't have a clue. However, the only time we're stepping in is when his life is in danger and his Sekireis are preoccupied. It won't do him any good if we helped him out like a little toddler."

"Wait, you said 'Sekireis', as in plural," Chelsea said. "He's only winged one."

"That's my next point," Kyle said. He sighed and said, "Lovely ladies, we're probably looking at the future Ashikabi of the North."

* * *

><p><em>And the first chapter of Part 2 is over! Minato has winged his first Sekirei, Musubi, Sekirei #88! What lies in store for him in the future? And what exactly does Kyle and "The Fearsome Four" have planned up their sleeve? And what's going on with Homura? Find out in the next chapter, <em>**Chapter 14: Misfortune at every turn!**

A/N: I honestly didn't think it was that bad of a chapter. Not as long as I wanted to be, but some things just don't work out like you want them to, I guess. I'm definitely sticking with my own dialog, because otherwise it just seems too dry. Anyway, I'll keep them coming as much as I can, but since I'm so busy now, it's not going to be as frequent as it used to be.

Oh, and one more thing: Make sure you read the previous update! I made it perfectly clear how I'm doing Part 2 and beyond in there, so no questions on my format! With that, please keep yourselves in touch with my story!


	14. Misfortune at every turn!

_Hello, Readers! This is Marcwill90! So, after leaving it up to you readers regarding the future of Minato's character, and (based on the results) I was happy to see that you guys wanted me to change him a little bit! However, I will not change him drastically, cause otherwise that would be an OC in Minato's clothing, as it were._

_Oh, and a grateful thank you to Karl Stahl and StigmaReborn for giving some much-needed advice in their reviews. I'm sure that you were speaking for most of the readers when you two said that, and I will do my very best to deliver...and if I don't, don't hesitate to knock me down and force me to change it later on._

_Anyway, so let's get this chapter started! Oh, I forgot one thing..._

Matsu: Yeah, you did (gives perverted giggles).

_WHAT THE CRAP? How did Hentai-Glasses get in my workshop?_

Matsu: That's not very nice, Marcwill90! You don't have to be so mean!

_Matsu, you act more perverted than half of the guys I've grown up with. You're lucky I left it at Hentai-Glasses. It could've been much worse._

Matsu: (sweatdrops) Anyway, how about that disclaimer?

_If I let you read it, will you hurry up and get back in the story?_

Matsu: Of course! (Clears throat) **Disclaimer: Marcwill90 doesn't own Sekirei. He does own Kyle Vale, the four stacked Sekirei that are with him, and Kellie Vale.**

_You didn't follow the script, Matsu._

Matsu: What? It was accurate, and that's all that matters!

_Okay, Matsu, you read the disclaimer, now get back into the story!_

Matsu: Only after I do my experiments on you. Get ready, Marcwill90!

_Oh, hi Miya! Yeah, Matsu is right here and she's breaking one of your cardinal rules!_

Matsu: (Turns ghost white and makes a beeline back into the story)

_Hahahaha! That worked better than I thought! Okay, so with Hentai-Glasses out of the way, here it is:_

**Chapter 14: Misfortune at every turn!**

_Please enjoy!_

"This is all just happening a little too fast," Minato said to himself.

It had been one week since his encounter (and winging) with Musubi, Sekirei #88.

Since then, he had a very intense (and rather confusing) phone conversation with Hiroto Minaka explaining some of what he called The Sekirei Plan. By the end of it, he was just as confused about it as he was before. The only thing that he managed to get was that he was now involved in something bigger than himself.

After that, him and Musubi had the unfortunate luck of running into the lightning twins from before. After they attacked her and saw the crest on Musubi's back, they suddenly stopped and apologized. Explaining that they don't attack winged Sekireis, they just took off, leaving Minato with a lot of unanswered questions.

However, despite all that, the one thing that really got him thinking was two people he recently met. After running into a fellow cram student and talking with him for a while, they ran into two men who didn't seem real.

Just thinking about the conversation got him wondering almost as much as the lightning twins...

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, my god!" exclaimed Yasaka, a fellow cram student. "It's him! The former legend of the host club I work at now!"<em>

_ As he pointed the man out, Minato noticed just how handsome he was. It was almost as if he came right out of a modeling magazine._

_ Suddenly acting flustered, the cram student bowed and stuttered, "H-h-hello, Kagari! Are you going to work?"_

_ The handsome man said, "Ah, I remember you! You work at the host club I used to work at, right?"_

_ "That's right, Mr. Kagari!" Yasaka said excitedly, like it was a blessing from God that Kagari remembered him at all. "And, of course, I know all about you. Your legendary work at the club hasn't been forgotten, even after you left eight years ago!"_

_ "It's been that long already?" Kagari rhetorically asked. "The time sure flies by. And, to answer your question, I had some business to take of today, so I took the day off from my serving job."_

_ He then took notice of Minato, and his eyes got really narrow, like he got really suspicious of him._

_ It was fleeting, but Minato noticed the slight gesture right away. Of course, he didn't say anything._

_ "Is this a friend of yours?" Kagari asked._

_ "Well, he's just a fellow cram student," he said quickly._

_ All of a sudden, they heard a rather deep voice say, "Hey, Kagari! There you are!"_

_ From behind Kagari came another man as tall as Minato, but with red shoulder length hair and __a well-built body. Minato knew right away he was a foreigner, despite speaking perfect Japanese. He __also noticed something else about him, something odd. He just couldn't put his finger on it..._

_ Minato was so lost in thought that he barely heard the red-headed stranger say, "Kagari, who are these two?"_

_ Kagari replied, "A fellow admirer and his cram school friend."_

_ The foreigner stuck his hands out and said, "I'm Marcus. Marcus Percival. I'm Kagari's brother-in-law."_

_ Yasaka lit up like a Christmas tree and said, "You're the famous brother-in-law Kagari talks about? I'm so honored to meet you, Mr. Percival!"_

_ The man gave a deep chuckle and said, "Please, just call me Marcus."_

_ Marcus then saw Minato and asked, "And what's your name?"_

_ "Ah, Minato," Minato replied. "Minato Sahashi."_

_ "Minato," the red-head repeated. "It was nice to meet you."_

_ He then looked at Kagari and said, "We have some stuff to talk about and take care of. Shall we get going?"_

_ "Yes, of course," Kagari said. Right before leaving, he looked at the two college boys and said, "Oh, and the next time we meet, let's get something to drink together, okay?"_

_ Yasaka practically screamed, "Yes, definitely!"_

_ When the two left, Yasaka turned towards Minato and said, "That man, if you couldn't tell already, was a legend at the host club I'm working at now. If it wasn't for the fact that he got married, he would still be working there."_

_ He then got a dreamy look in his eyes as he continued, "At first, I didn't think very highly of him, but now I think he's the embodiment of what a guy should be!"_

_ Skirting away from his cram buddy a little bit, Minato asked, "What about that red-haired guy? How do you know him?"_

_ His face got real serious as he replied, "That was Kagari's brother-in-law. A foreigner. Usually, I don't like too many foreigners, but he's a really nice guy. He's also very likeable by the ladies, although he's shown no interest in anyone who has approached him, as far as I've heard. Oh, and he also graduated from Tokyo University four years ago, and in the Top 10, I might add."_

_ Minato expressed a look of shock as he asked, "What, are you serious? I just met a graduate of the same university I've been trying to get into for the last two years, and you tell me this just now?"_

_ Yasaka looked away from Minato and replied, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was so caught up in meeting Kagari that I forgot about that."_

_ Minato, having lost out on a golden opportunity for help, scowled and stated, "Let's get going already."_

_ With that, they kept walking down the street._

* * *

><p>"I wonder if I'll meet him again," Minato wondered out loud.<p>

"Meet who, Minato-sama?" asked Musubi, who just walked into the living room of his apartment.

"Oh, no one important," Minato said dismissively.

Just then, they heard someone walking up to the stairs to Minato's front door.

Turning ghost white, Minato said, "That might be my landlord! Quick, Musubi, hide!"

"Okay, Minato-sama!" exclaimed Musubi, who went to hide in the bathroom.

Right when Musubi disappeared into the bathroom, Minato opened the front door to find his worst fear regarding his situation: his landlord.

"Oh, hey sir!" exclaimed a sweating Minato.

"I heard voices in your apartment," he said in a disrespecting tone. "You better not have a woman in there. That would be a violation of your contract."

"Of course I don't, sir," Minato lied. "You must be hearing things!"

All of a sudden, they both heard Musubi shouting, "Minato-sama! How long am I supposed to be hiding in here?"

Trying desperately to remedy the situation, Minato stuttered, "Wait, sir, I can explain!"

However, whatever Minato was going to explain was futile, due to the livid look on his landlord's face followed by him shouting, "You have one week to find another place to live!"

As the door slammed shut in Minato's face, he fell to his knees saying, "I suppose this was inevitable."

"Minato-sama," Musubi said, making her way out of the bathroom. "What just happened?"

"Musubi, we have to find a new place to live in one week," Minato said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Musubi said. "I must have caused this to happen."

"Don't worry about it," Minato said, not wanting to make Musubi upset. "Besides, I'm sure we can find a suitable place for the two of us. Well, let's get dressed. We've got a lot of realtors to visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Four hours later<strong>

As the pair were leaving another realtors' office, Minato said, "Wow. That was the fifteenth one to turn us down."

"Finding a place to live is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," Musubi said.

"Well, we could get my mom to help us out, but I'll have to explain our situation to her," Minato explained.

However, when the words of MBI's President echoed in his mind regarding the Sekirei Plan, he thought twice about that and said, "Anyway, on to the next one!"

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

Feeling anything but hopeful, Minato and Musubi sat on a park bench and Minato said, "Go figure. All the realtors we visited today turned us down. That's just rotten luck."

In that moment, it had started to downpour on the two of them, as if their situation wasn't bad enough.

Minato then stood up, looked at Musubi, and said, "Tell me something, Musubi."

"What is it?" Musubi asked.

"I'm your Ashikabi, right?" He asked. "Why me? I'm nothing special. I've failed the college entrance exam not just once, but twice. An ashikabi is supposed to be someone special, right? Me? I'm anything but that."

It was silent for the longest time until Musubi looked up and said, "You can't tell, because of the rain, but there's supposed to be a beautiful moon out tonight."

She then looked at Minato and continued, "You're wrong, Minato. You being you is what makes you special, so never forget that. To me, you're the most special person in the whole world."

Just to prove her point, she swooped in on Minato and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

As her wings started to glow, she chanted, "By my fists of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered!"

During her chant, she was glowing pink, as if activating a deep power. At the end, however, it went away and was replaced with extremely strong winds.

"Well, let's get going, Minato-sama!" exclaimed Musubi.

Minato had no time to react or even say anything as he was grabbed by the hand and took off into the sky (with some help from a tornado that Musubi created).

Eventually, they burst through the clouds and Minato took a glance at the full moon and noticed how good it looked tonight.

"See, Minato-sama?" asked Musubi. "It's just as I said."

Minato, having no words to describe the moment, just took it all in.

However, it was very brief, due to Musubi looking down and saying, "Oh, I'm sorry, Minato-sama."

Chuckling, Minato said, "Sorry for what?"

"It seems I forgot about how we were going to land," she stated.

With that, they started to plummet straight down, screaming like crazy along the way. It would've ended in disaster if they didn't run into a tree first, slamming into every single branch that slowed down their fall just enough to survive.

Still feeling sore, however, Minato sat up, groaned, and said, "Oh, that hurt. Musubi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

All of a sudden, they heard someone say, "Oh my! What's this?"

They looked up to find a young woman with long lavender hair wearing a traditional outfit staring at them.

"Hello," said the woman. "Who are you two?"

"Well, we are," Minato started to say, but never finished as he winced and grabbed his leg, due to the fact that it started to hurt him.

"Oh, you're hurt!" exclaimed the lavender haired woman.

That was the least of Minato's concerns as he looked behind him and notice Musubi's current condition.

"Crap!" he exclaimed. "Musubi, your clothes!"

She looked at them and said out loud, "Oh, they must've ripped when we fell."

Minato was about to say something when he heard someone else say, "Why is it so noisy? What's going on?"

Minato looked in the direction of the voice to find a person standing at the door going to the backyard. The same person that he met the other day: The silver-haired ladies man.

The silver-haired man said, "Oh. Hello."

* * *

><p>"Well, that should do it," said Kagari as he finished up bandaging Minato's scraps inside.<p>

"Thanks for that," said Minato.

"Don't worry about it. Miya asked me to do it," replied Kagari as he put the first-aid kit away.

"So, how exactly was it that you got here?" asked Kagari.

"Well," Minato started to say, but then the words of Hiroto Minaka echoed in his mind: "_You cannot tell another soul about the Sekirei Plan, so keep your mouth shut!"_

"I guess we just blew in with the wind," Minato quickly said instead.

"Wind, huh?" Kagari asked.

"Yeah," Minato said, giving away a nervous chuckle.

Kagari just smiled and said, "Well, I guess we can just leave it at that."

Just then, Musubi and the lavender haired lady walked into the room and Musubi said, "Look, Minato, I borrowed a kimono! What do you think?"

"Wow," Kagari said, "Two beautiful flowers standing side by side."

Minato then looked to the lavender haired woman and said, "I can't seem to thank you enough, madam."

"It's quite all right," she replied. "My husband used to be the exact same way. In fact, you're wearing his sweats."

He looked to Kagari and said, "Sorry about that."

Kagari waved his hand dismissively and said, "No, she's not talking about me. I never wear that. I'm not her husband. He...passed away."

Minato turned his attention to the lavender haired woman and said, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, but it's been a long time," she replied. "Oh, dear! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Miya, Miya Asama."

"I'm Minato Sahashi," Minato said.

"I'm Musubi," said Sekirei Number Eighty Eight.

"Good to meet you again," Kagari replied. "I'm Kagari."

Before anyone could say anything, someone else said, "Everyone, dinner is ready!"

Minato then saw a beautiful woman with long red hair wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and an apron. But, the most notable thing Minato saw was the big belly she was sporting.

"Oh, my!" the red-haired woman. "We have guests."

"Yes, we do," Kagari stated. "Minato, this is my wife, Kellie Percival. Kellie, this is Minato and Musubi."

"Nice to meet the both of you," she stated in a bow, or at least as low of a bow as she could go.

"Oh, wow!" Musubi shouted. "You have such a big belly!"

"Musubi!" cried Minato in exasperation.

"No, no, it's okay," Kellie said with a smile. "My belly's big because my precious unborn baby is inside here."

"Amazing," Musubi said. "Can I feel your belly?"

"If the two of you stay for dinner," Kellie offered. "I've made enough food."

"Actually," Minato said, "We must be going. It's getting late. Miya, I'll be sure to return your clothes as soon as possible."

"Oh, that's a shame," Kellie said. "Well, in that case, have a safe time walking home."

However, once the two were out the door, Kellie stated, "We'll see them again very soon."

"Are you sure, honey?" asked Kagari.

"Oh, of course," she replied. "In fact, they should be coming through the door right about now."

During the married couple's conversation, Minato and Musubi were just heading back to Minato's apartment when Minato caught a glimpse at a piece of paper posted on the fence. At first, he thought nothing of it. However, the moment he realized something, he quickly doubled back and read this from top to bottom:

Maison Izumo

Rooms Available

50,000 yen/month

Please see landlady for details

One look at that piece of paper was all Minato needed to rip it off the fence, run back inside the building, and confirm it for himself.

He showed Miya the piece of paper and asked, "Is this true?"

She giggled and replied, "We can discuss the details over dinner. Our chef, Kellie, makes the best food in the area."

All Kellie could do was blush and smile while Kagari just stared at her in disbelief.

Sure enough, dinner came and Minato thought his taste buds died and went to heaven. Needless to say, it was some of the best food he ever had. And they also discussed the details of room availability, which (come to find out) wasn't that much. He didn't need a guarantor, credit approval, or a co-signer. All he needed was the money to pay the rent and abide by her rules, which was more than enough for him to get on his hands and knees and beg for a room in the board house that was called Maison Izumo.

"Minato, please raise your head," she told him. After he did so, she stated, "My husband was the type of man who never refused a person in need. Welcome home...to Maison Izumo."

Just then, they heard someone say from the other side of the door, "Oh, I'm so hungry."

The door opened, and poor Minato's jaw dropped in disbelief and did his best to avert his eyes.

It was a long, brown haired girl wearing only a pink lingerie top and panties, revealing her very curvacious figure. As she looked at the company that was present, she stated, "Oh, look! We have visitors."

Homura face palmed himself and said, "Uzume, how many times have I told you not to come out dressed like that?"

"At least I'm wearing panties this time," she retorted. "Oh, by the way, Marcus just got back. He wanted you to go talk to him."

Minato then noticed his attitude changing tremendously as he stated, "Is that so? In that case, you'll all have to excuse me."

With that, he left the dining room.

After dinner was taken care of, Minato and Musubi left Maison Izumo to head back. One thing that he wasn't looking forward to was all that packing him and Musubi had to do.

"Minato-sama, I'm so glad that our luck has changed," Musubi said. "We've found a place with so many great people who care about us, even though we just met them. And I can't wait to learn more about how Kellie has a baby inside her belly!"

Minato couldn't help but smile (and cover his nose) as he stated, "I'm glad too, Musubi."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, Homura and Kyle were standing by a gate blocking an overgrown garden park with Homura calling someone.<p>

"Hello, Takami," Homura said. "The Green Wall is still closed. However, if action is not taken soon, something bad is going to happen. Just try to keep that in mind."

Once he hung up the phone, he turned to Kyle and said, "**Now, why don't we hurry on home before someone catches you? Besides, you have a lot to explain regarding your recent actions.**"

Kyle could only nod his head as the two of them hurried on back to Maison Izumo.

* * *

><p><em>And the chapter is concluded! Minato, who started out having bad luck, turned it around by finding a place to live! But, what will be in store for him in the future? And just what been keeping Kyle busy? Find out in the next chapter, <em>**Chapter 15: Technical Fiasco!**

A/N: Readers, I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really busy trying to get my life straightened up. Plus, to be honest, I needed to take a little break. Otherwise, I would've lost interest. However, I'm pleased to say that, story wise, I'm back on track! So, please bear with me as I get the action back on track. With that, this is marcwill90 and thank you all for reading my story so far!


End file.
